pyaar hai ya saza
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: "ye pyaar nahi saza hai." "tumhare saath mujhe har saza manzoor hai." aisa kya hua ki abhijeet aur tarika ho rahein hain ek doosre se alag?
1. Chapter 1

He glanced at his phone.

2.30 am

Another hour had passed. He was lying on his bed – sleepless.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the ticking of the clock.

He glanced at his phone again.

3.30 am

Yet another hour had passed. He was as sleepless as he had been when he tried to rest at 10pm.

Enough of patience. He had endured as much as he could.

"doctor," his tone was enough to make the person on the other side of the phone panic, "I need to see you now."

"okay," he continued in the same tone, "I will be there in 15 minutes."

He swiftly grabbed his car keys and drove away without wasting a second.

FLASHBACK:

"Arrey Tarika ji aap iss waqt bureau mein?"

"busy toh nahi ho?"

He stopped the file work he was doing to take a good look at her. Gorgeous as always, she was wearing a red satin top and a professional black skirt.

As his eyes moved to her face, she smiled widely but her eyes refused to talk to today. Eyelashes fluttering, he could see her make an effort to talk.

"kya baat hai Tarika?"

"k-kuch nahi"

"baitho na," he got up and pulled a chair for her.

"wo mein," she sat down without protest, "mujhe tumse kuch chahiye."

"haan bolo"

"actually 2 cheeze chahiye."

He remained silent – asking her to go on.

"aaj tum half day le lo – "

"lekin Tarika aaj toh DCP sir aa rahein hain – important meeting hai unke saath. Aaj mein kaise chutti le lu?"

"mujhe lag hi raha tha ki tum mana kar doge."

"Tarika baat ko samjho na yaar – aur tum toh jaanti ho…duty – "

"duty first," she cut him off rather rudely, "jaanti hu Abhijeet."

"TOH PHIR TUMNE KAISE –"

"shaant ho jao Abhijeet – nahi lena chahte chutti toh mat lo. Koi tumhe force nahi kar raha."

She placed a tiffin box on his table.

"ye tumhare liye – khaa lena."

"hmmm," he was still angry due to the previous conversation.

"gussa mat karo na," she pouted like a cute little girl and held her ears, "kaan pakadu?"

"aisi shakal mat banaiye Tarika ji…"

"wo kyun?"

"mann karta hai ki iss cute se pout ko khaa lu."

"toh khaa lo na…"

"hmmm?" he teased her in his sensuously deep voice.

In response she kissed him passionately. It took him a few seconds to respond but soon she was pinned against the wall. His hands slid inside her shirt while hers played with his hair.

"mmm," she moaned as his hands roamed around – teasing her nipples with a gentle brush.

"you sound so….delicious," he said, hugging her.

She hugged him back tightly. She quickly wiped a tear that had slid down her eyes. Little did she know that he had already felt it on his shoulder.

"Abhijeet," she said, mustering courage to face him, "puchoge nahi ki mujhe kya chahiye? Doosri cheez?"

"Tarika – "

"ye tumhare aur tumhari duty k beech mein nahi aayega, I promise."

"Tarika," he sensed something in her demeanour, "mein half day le sakta hu."

"nahi Abhijeet - trust me, mujhe nahi pata tha ki aaj meeting hai."

"meeting mein miss – "

"nahi Abhijeet, meeting miss karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Pehli cheez jo meine maangi thi wo toh mera selfish desire tha – par ab jo doosri cheez mein maangne jaa rahi hu wo meri zaroorat hai."

"tum please," she continued after a long pause, and hugged him tighter, "please mana mat karna…please."

"aisi kya cheez tum maangne jaa rahi ho Tarika jo mein mana kar dunga?" he made him face her.

Oh god, there came the question she dreaded. He made no promises. He didn't say that he would give it to her.

This man knew her too well, damn it.

"zyaada sawal mat karo Abhijeet – badi mushkil se apne aap aaj tumhare saamne ye bolne k liye apne aap ko manaya hai."

His face fell – he looked at her as though she had stabbed him through the heart with a knife. Oh how would she face him after she asked for it?

"ye kaisi uljhan mein – "

"tum mujhe bhul jaana… mein kal se lab nahi aaungi – jald hi resignation bhi de dungi…humara saath – "

"shh Tarika," he placed his palm over her mouth, "aage mat bolna… agar tumhare liye mein kuch hu – ya kabhi bhi kuch tha toh please aage mat bolna."

As the two pairs of eyes held each other in an intense gaze, they didn't bother to withhold any tear that threatened to roll down their cheeks. Two souls cried together, refusing to let go

 _Pyaar hai ya saza,_

 _Aye mere dil bata_

 _Toot-ta kyon nahi,_

 _Dard ka silsila_

 _Iss pyaar mein hon,_

 _Kaise kaise imtehaan_

 _Ye pyaar likhe, kaisi kaisi daastaan_

 _Ya Rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar_

 _Dilbar pe ho na,_

 _Dilbar pe ho na koi asar_

 _Ho.._

 _Ya Rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar_

 _Dilbar pe ho na,_

 _Dilbar pe ho na koi asar_

 _Ho.._

 _Pyaar hai ya saza,_

 _Aye mere dil bata_

 _Toot-ta kyon nahi,_

 _Dard ka silsila_

"I am sorry Abhijeet," she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "ho sakey toh mujhe maaf kar dena."

 **So why is Abhijeet seeing a doctor? And what is up with Abhirika? Your questions would be answered soon….but for now, please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side, the doctor arranged morphine shots, anti- septic ointments and the like, preparing himself for the worst possibilities.

"Hope he is alright," he said, still dazed from the conversation he had a few minutes ago.

FLASHBACK CONTINUES (ON ABHIJEET'S SIDE):

"I am sorry Abhijeet," she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "ho sakey toh mujhe maaf kar dena."

"khaa lena," she took a few minutes to compose herself yet failed miserably to keep her voice from choking, "m….mein…"

She stopped. Her eyes studied his face, as though they were entrapping each detail. His hair – those strands she had just played with, those lips she always loved to feel against hers, that nose she liked pulling when she was bored, those eyes that confessed everything that wasn't verbalized – those eyes that looked at her with love, with hope.

They still looked at her in hope, brimming with tears.

She looked away. She couldn't say it while still looking at him.

"Abhijeet," she took a deep breath, trying to speak again because she knew she had to say it, "mein….. m….mein ab chalti hu."

She walked towards the door, unable to find the courage to look at him one final time. Her hands reached for the door knob only to be met by a strong pull.

He held her wrist and pulled her, making their bodies collide slightly.

"Tarika koi problem hai toh hum mil ke solve kar saktein hain… tum aise achanak – "

"please Abhijeet – mere liye ye sab aur mushkil mat banao"

"toh Tarika, kya ye sab jhooth tha? tum aur mein – kya sab kuch jh-"

This time she covered his mouth with her palm and tears escaped her eyes. Her free hand grabbed his right hand and kept on her chest.

He could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage.

INCEPTION FLASHBACK (flashback within a flashback)

It was a fine Friday evening. The case had been solved and everyone was leaving after finishing the necessary file work, excited for the weekend. It was after months, that a case was not being carried over to Saturday.

Abhijeet peeped into the parking lot from the window of his cabin. Damn, she had already left.

"kaha ho?" he texted her, sad that they didn't get to spend the Friday night together. Damn that old doctor – he had certainly ensured that she didn't wait for him.

"anti Cupid," he muttered.

"ghar pe hu," came her reply almost instantly.

He almost dialled her number and pressed the green call button on his phone when something stopped him.

He smirked. He had the most brilliant idea.

"kya hua?" he grinned on another text from her after 20 minutes, "everything alright?"

After about another five minutes, she called him. She sure must be getting worried.

"bas 2 minute Tarika ji," he smiled.

After his phone stopped ringing, he typed sent her another text.

"nahi Tarika ji."

"kya hua tumko? Aur phone kyu nahi utha rahe?"

"Mujhe pata nahi kya hua hai – dil tezi se dhadakne lagta hai, raat ko neend nahi aati, bin wajah hasta rehta hu… ab aap hi mera ilaaj kar sakti hain doctor."

"oho – ye toh urgent hai. Aap turant mere ghar aa jayiye."

He drove to her house and smiled on seeing her with a stethoscope around her neck in her doctor's coat.

"wow," he thought, "she must have looked so cute in medical school too."

"dekhte hai aapke dil ko kya hua hai," she inserted the ear tips into her ear and placed the chest piece on him.

"mein theek toh ho jaunga na doctor?" he feigned concern

"ghabrayiye mat…aapki jaan ko koi khatra nahi hai."

"aapko yakeen hai na doctor?"

"aap khud hi dekh lijiye."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

He could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage.

"mera dil bhi waise hi dhadak raha hai," she continued, "mujhe toh kuch nahi hua."

"ye toh wahi bimari hai na jiska ilaaz bhi wo khud hai – I mean," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "isn't the disease its own medicine?"

"hmm," she muttered, blushing Scarlet

"doctor salunkhe sunenge toh kitaab khol ke baith jayenge – bolenge ki bhai Abhijeet tumko kaha se aisi bimaari ka maalum pada jiska naam tak maine nahi suna."

They laughed and she finally managed to say "tum bhi na Abhijeet."

INCEPTION FLASHBACK OVER

She looked at him, her eyes begging him to not let such thoughts cross his mind.

"mat jao Tarika," his words died in his throat.

He wanted to hold her, to stop her. But he didn't know how. Helpless, he watched her go away.

He moved towards his table and held on to the tiffin box she had brought.

Her last gift…

 **Hey guys – still confused? Patience, my readers, the story is unravelling. Hope you guys had fun reading it**

 **Please do leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to hold her, to stop her. But he didn't know how. Helpless, he watched her go away.

He moved towards his table and held on to the tiffin box she had brought.

Her last gift…

He thought of all the many memories they had made.

" _apna khaayal rakha karo Abhijeet. Goli tumko lagti hai aur dard hum sabko hota hai."_

" _I will not forget this Shreya."_

 _ **Aaj jaane ki zid na karo**_

 _ **Yoonhi pahlu mein baithe raho**_

 _ **Yoonhi pahlu mein baithe raho**_

 _ **Aaj jaane ki zidd na karo**_

" _Abhijeet I like you."_

" _Salunkhe sir – aap Abhijeet ki integrity par –"_

 _ **Haaye mar jaaen ge ham to lut jaaen ge**_

 _ **Aisi baaten kiya naa karo**_

 _ **Aaj jane ki zid naa karo**_

" _Mein nahi chodungi - kuch nahi hoga tumhe."_

" _Abhijeet sahi keh rahe hain sir – inhe zaroor koi fasane ki koshish kar raha hai."_

 _ **Tum hi socho zara kyoon naa roke tumhe**_

 _ **Jaan jaati hai jab utth ke jaate ho tum**_

 _ **Jaan jaati hai jab utth ke jaate ho tum**_

" _sambhal ke haan?"_

" _case solve hone ke baad, hum kahi chale? Khaane pe?"_

 _ **Tum ko apni qasam jaane jaan**_

 _ **Baat itni meri maan lo**_

 _ **Aaj jaane ki zid na karo**_

" _Abhijeet tumne pehle kyu nahi bataya? Zeher ka asar badh jaata toh?"_

" _maine bhi aapko…bahot miss kiya."_

 _ **Waqt ki qaid mein zindagi hai magar**_

 _ **Chand ghadiyan yahi hai jo azaad hai**_

 _ **Chand ghadiyan yahi hai jo azaad hai**_

" _wow…ache lag rahe ho. Nice colour."_

" _pyaar bhari shayari hai. Kisi ne bade pyaar se apni mehbooba ke liye likhi hai. Agar tumne likhi hoti toh tumhe bhi samajh aa jaata."_

 _ **Inko kho kar meri jaane jaan aa**_

 _ **Umr bhar na taraste raho**_

 _ **Aaj jane ki zidd naa karo**_

" _aur sapne mein mujhe dekha? Hum dono ek garden mein the na…"_

" _badi chinta hai –unke baare mein. kabhi apne liye bhi soch liya karo."_

ABHIJEET'S HOME:

He opened the tiffin box and found his favourite bhindi ki sabzi, rotis and 2 boiled eggs.

"khaa lena," her words echoed in his ears.

'kitni asaani se keh diya Tarika ye sab tumne…' he thought as he ate, 'mujhe iss layak bhi nahi samjha ki tum apni problem share kar sako.'

As he finished the curry, he remembered how he had praised her cooking in front of Daya.

"Tum Tarika ji ki haath ki bhindi ki sabzi khaoge na yaar – toh ungliya chaat'te reh jaoge"

'kyu kiya tumne aisa Tarika?' he reminisced as he broke the shell of the boiled eggs 'Kya mujhe ab yaado ke sahare jeena padega?'

"Arrey ye kya!" he spoke out loud, astonished.

He picked up the broken pieces of the egg shell, checking for ink marks or something of that sort.

Nothing. The shell was absolutely normal.

But inside, the egg bore writing. He quickly brought a magnifying glass and immediately recognized the handwriting.

 _Abhijeet I am in trouble – ye sab karne ke alawa mere paas koi option nahi tha._

 _Mere kapdo par camera aur microphone attached the._

 _Ye log bahot khatarnak hain – jaise taise mein tumhara liye khaana laa paa rahi hu. In fact I don't even know if I will be able to deliver it._

 _Tiffin box ke ridge pe tumhe inn logo ke fingerprints zaroor mil jayenge – and box ke bahar ki taraf kuch pollens bhi hain – agar wo destroy nahi hue ho toh tumhe koi clue mil jayega. Tum box aur iss egg ko Salunkhe sir ke paas le jaana._

 _Aur haan unko meine jo DOH cheezein tumse maangi, uske baare mein word to word batana._

 _Tarika_

Under the egg was a date – but it was the wrong date. It was the next day's date.

'It surely means something,' he thought.

He broke the other egg quickly:

 _Pehle wo egg dekho…_

 _Ye egg sirf tumhare dekhne ke liye hai_

He smiled a little at this and continued reading

 _Abhijeet while I really hope ki sab theek ho jaye, I cannot eliminate the possibility of this being my last communication to you._

 _Jaanti hu ki tum mujhe mana karoge aisa bolne se – par phir bhi, mujhe jo kehna hai wo kehne doh._

 _Humne saath mein bahot waqt guzara hai, khati – meethi yaadein banayi hain – and I regret none of it – all those things have made me complete, made me content._

 _In fact, aaj agar meri jaan bhi chali gayi toh gum sirf iss baat ka hoga ki jaate jaate mein tumhe takleef de rahi hu._

 _Tum humesha apna khayal rakhna. Aur jab tak mera waala case khatam nahi hota tab tak roz bullet proof jacket pehen'na._

 _Ab muh mat latkao yaar – mujhe tum pe pura bharosa hai. Sab theek ho jayega._

 _Tumhari,_

 _Tarika ji._

FLASHBACK OVER.

"Abhijeet, tumhe kya hua hai," doctor Salunkhe bombarded him with questions as soon as he got out of the car, "itni raat ko – sab theek hai na?"

"kuch theek nahi hai doctor sahab."

He gave him the Tiffin box.

"ye kya hai?"

"ye Tarika ne diya hai – aaj wo mere cabin aayi thi… CID chodne ki baat kar rahi thi."

"kya!"

"aap jaisa soch rahein hain waisa nahi hai salunkhe sahab – wo musibat mein hai."

"ye tumhe kaise pata –"

"sir mujhe iss egg ke andar uska note mila hai."

"oh! Steganography! That is a brilliant forensic technique."

"Tarika ji hai hi brilliant," he said in nostalgia.

Dr. salunkhe didn't tease him this time. He could see that sorrow had taken over the brave cop. He only read the note on the egg with his magnifying glass.

"mein iski lab le jakar baaki jaanch karta hu."

"haan doctor sahab, please jaldi kuch kijiye."

"tum chinta mat karo Abhijeet," he kept a hand on his shoulder, recollecting how he consoled her when he was in danger.

He could see the same pain, the same anxiety, the same love in his eyes now.

"kuch nahi hoga Tarika ko," the doctor continued with his brain full of questions.

 **Hey guys! That's it for the day – hope this clears some of your questions. Do leave reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

He could see the same pain, the same anxiety, the same love in his eyes now.

"kuch nahi hoga Tarika ko," the doctor continued with his brain full of questions.

Abhijeet nodded, his eyes betraying him. Tear drops fell rolled down his cheeks one after the other in quick succession. It was rare to see him cry.

She was holding on to him so tight… but he let her go. She was still hoping for a happy ending… but he was helpless.

Only if he knew that she was in danger, only if he could go back in time…

"acha Abhijeet ye batao ki Tarika ne tumhe exactly kya bola tha?"

"sir wo – "

"arrey bhaisahab – "

"kya hai bhaisahab?"

"hain?"

"matlb d-do-doctor shabab?"

"that's better…"

"j..ji"

His smile was wry. He missed the glare his beloved Tarika would give him if only she were there.

He missed the playful smile on her face when he obeyed her and apologized to the doctor.

"aap hi toh Tarika ji ko kehtein hain ki mein Buddha hone laga hu – ab iss buddhe doctor ko ek ek line thodi na yaad rehne waali hai…toh tum ek kaam karo, wo lines zara mere phone pe feed kardo."

As quick as his fingers could move, he typed the necessary details on his phone and gave it to Dr. Salunkhe.

 _ **tum mujhe bhul jaana… mein kal se lab nahi aaungi – jald hi resignation bhi de dungi…humara saath –**_

The old doctor stared at his phone for a while with his nose wrinkled.

"pata chal gaya…pata chal gaya – yess."

"toh doctor sahab batayiye na."

"arrey yaar batata hu batata hu…"

"ji…"

"ye bhi pata chal gaya ki date kyu galat hai…"

"toh mujhe bhi – "

"arrey yaar patience yaar."

"s-sorry."

"hmm…toh ye batao ki Tarika ne tumse kitni cheezein maangi?"

"doh"

"aur doh hi kyu maangi?"

"kya matlab?"

"matlab 10 bhi toh maang sakti thi…chaar bhi maang sakti thi..doh hi kyu maangi?"

"ab….ye…ye mein kaise bata sakta hu?"

"nahi pata na?"

"n-"

"nahi pata na? nahi pata na?"

"nahi."

"par mujhe pata hai."

"haan toh batayiye…kyun?"

"kyunki it is a code – forensic doctors ko sikhaya jaata hai ye technique. We have to take the 2nd word of every sentence she said to you."

"tum mujhe kal hi saath"

"exactly!"

"aur date ke hisaab se kal matlab parso."

"bilkul….kal 7 baje wo milegi – but subah ya sham…bas ye nahi pata chal raha."

"sir subah," abhijeet added after thinking for a while.

"kaise? Kaise pata chala?"

"sir usne last mein," his voice choked, "last mein 'I am sorry' kaha tha…toh am se A.M…"

"7 am."

"par wo milegi kaha?"

"wo toh pollen grains hi batayenge."

"toh jaldi kuch kijiye na doctor sahab."

"mein directly lab jaata hu – tum ghar jaake araam karo."

"sir mein bhi lab –"

"bache tum khud araam nahi karoge toh uski madat kaise karoge? Jaao ab ghar jaao."

"ji sir," he agreed.

IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

He glanced at his phone after what seemed an endless battle to sleep.

5.30 am

"a few more hours," he thought. Then he could go to the bureau.

He remembered another 5.30 am morning. The team had just solved a sensitive case and they were taking an early morning snack break before doing the file work. Everyone was there – the Cops, the forensics.

"chal Salunkhe," ACP sahab said as soon as he finished talking on the phone, "DCP yaad kar raha hai."

"arrey yaar…chein se khaane bhi nahi deta."

"khaana mein pack karwake tere ghar bhijwa dunga – abhi tu chal."

"haan bas pakode toh khatam karne do yaar," he forced an entire piece into his mouth.

"ho gaya?"

"hmm hmm," he mumbled with his mouth full.

"chal ab."

"Yaar Daya suno," Abhijeet spoke rather abruptly, "zara bureau chalna – kuch kaam hai."

"arrey par Tarika ji toh abhi bhi yaha hain."

"arrey bhai chal na yaar – urgent hai."

"chalo phir."

Tarika was rather bewildered by the entire act and was trying to figure out what happened when she heard uncontrolled giggling.

She turned to find pankaj, purvi and freddy staring into her phone.

Snatching her phone from them, she found the most unexpected thing:

 _ **Forgive these eyes that try to steal a glance,**_

 _ **They are just two victims of unparalleled beauty.**_

 _ **Forgive this heart that wants to steal a few moments,**_

 _ **It is just a victim of oxytocin.**_

 _ **Forgive these lips that want to steal a kiss –**_

 _ **It is just a victim of pleasant memories.**_

Blushing scarlet, Tarika made up an excuse and awkwardly made her way to the lab.

Who the hell had unlocked her phone?

Only one person knew her password besides herself.

 _ABHIJEET!_

Huh? So he was taking revenge for her teasing that day – about the shayri? Damn… she didn't see this one coming.

She read the message again in disbelief – sure it was embarrassing but it was beautiful too. She didn't know that he could write like this. She read it once again...smiled at "unparalleled beauty", laughed at "oxytocin" and blushed throughout the last two lines.

Little did she know that he was watching her and enjoying it all.

Her phone beeped with another message as doctor Salunkhe entered the lab.

 _ **Revenge tastes delicious but you know what tastes better?**_

She imagined that smirk on his face and smiled to herself.

"oxytocin," she muttered.

"kuch bola tumne?" dr. salunkhe asked.

"n..n-nahi sir."

"Tarika ek minute apna phone dena – mujhe zara Pradyuman ko phone lagana hai."

"ji sir," she handed him the phone.

At the exact worst time, it beeped again.

Yet another message.

"ye Abhijeet ne kaisa message bheja hai?"

Her heart skipped a beat in apprehension as she peeped into her phone.

 _ **YOU**_

Thank goodness.

It was you. Just you.

She put it together and blushed harder…

 _ **Revenge tastes delicious but you know what tastes better?**_

 _ **YOU**_

"p…pata nahi sir…"

"abhi toh lab ke bahar khada tha – ussi se puchta hu."

He called Abhijeet inside the lab.

"Bhaisahab ye 'you' text karne ka kya matlab hai?"

"ab Salunkhe sahab," he smirked at Tarika, "jinhe samajhna tha wo toh samajh gayein."

"kya matlab?"

"matlab sir galati se ho gaya…."

"arrey aise kaise ho gaya?"

"aap bhi til ka taad bana rahein hain"

"acha toh mein til ka- "

"sir," Tarika intervened, "jaane dijiye na..ho gaya hoga galti se."

And the matter was laid to rest.

 **So guys there you go – an update. How was it? Do leave reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

"sir," Tarika intervened, "jaane dijiye na..ho gaya hoga galti se."

And the matter was laid to rest.

Tarika rolled her eyes as Abhijeet slipped his hands into her pocket. He smiled at her in return, conveying that dr. salunkhe had not noticed anything and then left the lab.

After finishing the tests quickly, she took out the note Abhijeet had left in her pocket cautiously.

She couldn't let her boss see it.

( **a/n : the following is from the song – when you say nothing at all)**

 _ **Dear Tarika ji,**_

 _ **Kal meine ek bahot khoobsurat gaana suna…aur uske shabd kuch aise hain…**_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,_

 _There is a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,_

 _The touch of your hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall…._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all_

 _ **Jab aapke saamne hota hu toh bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune, bin kuch soche, bin kuch samjhe… khud hi hasne lagta hu…aisa lagta hai ki saare gum mit gayein….jaise saari duniya ruk gayi – sirf aap hain aur hum…**_

 _The smile on my face wants to tell you I need you_

 _ **Kehtein hain ki aankhein kabhi jhooth nahi bolti hain…**_

 _The truth in my eyes is that I'll never leave you_

 _Perhaps…_

 _I say it best when I say nothing at all?_

 _ **Kya aap mere saath kuch waqt guzaarna pasand karengi? Sirf mein aur aap…no future, no past… kya kehti hain?**_

 _ **Aapka Abhijeet.**_

Her eyes glued on the word "aapka", she smiled continuously.

Meanwhile Abhijeet was in his cabin, gazing at his phone impatiently.

Would it be a yes? Would it be a no?

Why would she say no?

She wouldn't.

She'd say yes.

What if she is busy?

She won't be.

She'll make time.

What if she can't?

Why can't she?

Of course she can.

What if Salunkhe doesn't let her?

Yes, what if Salunkhe doesn't let her?

Even worse, what if he sees the note?

What if he snatches it before she reads it?

Why is she taking so long to reply?

Wait, did he already snatch it?

Didn't she get to read it?

Maybe I should go to the lab.

No that would be too clingy.

No that would be sweet.

Fuck it, play it cool.

No, play it smart.

Urghhhhhh…. Just reply already Tarika.

Suddenly Abhijeet felt something touch his back. Before he could turn around, her arms crossed around on his chest.

"T-Ta-Tarika…."

"shhh…." She whispered in his ear.

She then bent a little to let her lips touch the bottom of his neck.

Then in a slow, sensuous pace, she let them make their way behind his ear.

It was a weak spot.

He loved being kissed there.

She smirked as she heard him gulp.

She now pressed her lips together…almost kissing him there. Almost.

Relentlessly, she stopped one step before completion and blew some warm air on his weak spot.

Now she shifted her position so that his other side would be accessible.

She was coming for the other ear.

"mmmm….GOD TARIKA," he turned around and pinned her against the wall.

"shhh….koi sunn lega," she whispered in her seductive voice as he moved closer.

Their bodies almost touched each other.

He moved even closer, making her breasts touch his chest.

"looks like I'm not the only one who is turned on," he commented on her hardened nipples.

"maybe," a slight blush crept up her face.

He pressed himself against her.

As his body felt the touch of hers, he found himself exploding.

It was strange bliss – the kind that sends shivers down your spine.

He leaned in to relish the taste of her strawberry chapstick. She opened her mouth a little to deepen the kiss and give him more access.

Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and they came undone in quick succession.

As they parted for air, she spoke breathlessly.

"Guess what colour I am beneath and under"

Oh she still sounded so seductively sexy.

"I have a better idea"

"mmm…"she wrapped her arm around his neck, "I bet you do…"

"how about I find out for myself?"

Without bothering to wait for a retort from his witty lady, he surprised her with another kiss.

As her clothes slipped from her body onto the floor, he took a moment to admire the maroon lace underwear she was in.

It perfectly complemented her skin tone.

His eyes still stuck on her mesmerising beauty, his hands reached for the hook of her bra when they heard a rap on the door.

In a quick, panicked motion, Abhijeet buttoned his shirt and Tarika dressed quickly.

"humesha galat time pe aa jatein hai log," Abhijeet murmured.

It was Shreya.

Her gaze shifted from Abhijeet to Tarika and then back to Abhijeet to Tarika again.

She suppressed a smirk as she noticed their red cheeks and messy hair.

Tarika's lipstick looked rather faded and Abhijeet's lips had a more reddish hue to them.

"mein thodi der baad aati hu sir," she managed to speak.

"ab aa gayi ho toh bolo kya kaam hai."

"haan shreya tum baat kar lo – mein bas file dene aayi thi."

"nahi sir wo… ACP sir file maang rahe the….bas wahi lene aayi thi"

"okay…waha rakhi hai table pe…le lo."

"shreya," freddy said, "Abhijeet sir ke cabin ka AC theek karwa doh…lagta hai bahot garmi hai unke cabin mein."

"chup freddy," Abhijeet glared.

"nahi aap aur doctor Tarika – "

"chup….ekdum chup. Sherya tumhe file mil gayi na – jao sab apna kaam karo."

"toh Tarika ji," Abhijeet said sweetly, "aaj sham 6 baje?"

"6 baje," she left with a smile that stayed with her throughout the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"toh Tarika ji," Abhijeet said sweetly, "aaj sham 6 baje?"

"6 baje," she left with a smile that stayed with her throughout the day.

Sighing, he slipped into yet another bittersweet memory.

Their first fight.

Dr. salunkhe had gone for a conference in Malaysia and Dr. Tarika was the only one in lab.

Abhijeet had no idea as to how cumbersome some tests were.

He entered the lab with the usual flirty smile which Tarika returned curtly.

He smiled at her again – but this time she didn't even give him a full smile let alone a good eye contact.

Hurt already, he tried to engage in sweet-nothings.

"Maut goli lagne ki wajah se hui hai," Tarika cut him off, "0.53 calibre at about 20 degrees clockwise"

"waah Tarika ji waah – aapne itni jaldi akele hi –"

Tarika nodded.

"mein reports bureau mein de dungi."

"hum aapka intezaar karenge…" he said in his most flirty tone

She nodded again.

 _A nod?_

 _Seriously?_

 _She didn't smile at his flattery – that was surprising._

 _Now she didn't smile at this – that was unacceptable._

 _And where did the blush go?_

He loved being the reason to that reddish hue to those dusky cheeks.

Too annoyed to talk, he left without bothering to say goodbye and when she went to his cabin to give him the report, he responded with a rather rude "thanks."

She smiled politely and left.

 _What on Earth was happening?_

 _She didn't even bother exchanging pleasantries?_

 _And anger was written all over his face – why didn't she say anything?_

 _She doesn't care?_

 _FINE! He doesn't give a damn either._

 _She is too busy?_

 _Well, he is the busiest person on the planet then._

Soon the case was solved but Abhijeet felt a certain uneasiness.

A lack of accomplishment.

He felt that the day hadn't ended even though he was tired as hell and the bureau was empty already.

He dialled her number as he moved towards his car in the basement.

"bolo"

 _Woah woah…. She was reaching new levels now._

 _No hi, no hello… direct "bolo."_

 _And the "bolo" was not even a sweet one._

"Abhijeet?" she sounded impatient.

"mein, mein…" he decided to say it anyway, "mein gussa hu."

He felt her smiling on the other side and sub consciously a smile crept up his face too.

"hasso mat – mein sach mein – "

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw her car.

 _Oh god – the lady was still in the lab._

 _Its already midnight – wonder what she is doing._

"mein abhi aaya."

He cut the call without bothering to listen to her response and swiftly moved towards the forensic lab.

Her curly hair dishevelled, her lipstick faded, her eyes sunk – she was a mess. A beautiful mess.

His eyes roamed around the forensic lab but they looked at her again and again.

She was working on the computer – with at least half a dozen papers around her. He noticed a sandwich kept at the corner of the table – only one bite had been taken.

"Abhijeet?"

"m-"

"bas 10 minute haan?"

He nodded, making his way towards the unwashed test tubes and surgical instruments.

He wore his gloves and boiled some water to sterilize everything. After he was done, he took all the papers lying around her.

She was engrossed on the computer screen that she didn't realize what he was doing.

They were reports of the current case with just the final suspect (yes, suspect, he hadn't been convicted in the court yet) remaining.

So she was working on the suspect report.

"kal hai trial?"

"hmm" she said, "rescheduled for tomorrow morning."

 _Poor thing._

 _With dr. salunkhe gone and the trial rescheduled – she really did have a lot of work._

Since it was from the current case, he knew exactly where each page went – so he studied the reports and clipped them in order.

About one hour later, Tarika got up from her chair.

Glad that she had finished her work, he just looked at her as she made her way to the test tubes.

"Abhijeet ye…"

He just winked at her and brought the clipped report and sandwich to her.

"wow ye toh sahi order her," she went through the report and placed them in a file.

"sandwich?"

"aah," she yawned, "bas sone hai."

"waise," she smirked, "tumhe chahiye toh khaa sakte ho."

He took a huge bite from where she had bitten without second thoughts. He was hungry anyway.

"mein ab bhi gussa hu."

"ummm mm…mein…mmmm….ummm ab bhi yummm umm gusmmma (gussa) hummm(hu) mmm"

She imitated him. To her, that's how he sounded with a huge bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"hey! I don't sound like that.."

"heymmmmmm ummmm I don't ummm msound mmmm mm like umm yummm mmmm thaaummmm"

He pouted cutely.

"Mr. Abhijeet," she laughed, "that's – "

Before she continued he forced some sandwich into her mouth. When she had taken a big bite, he smirked.

"that's exactly how you sound."

"yummmmm ummmm thaummmmm 's exactly ummm dyummm sjehsjasau uujkmm mm u ifdfdfh ikmmmmm uhdjsfjjdhf io,mmm."

He imitated her now, exaggerating the incoherence in her words.

They laughed and his anger gave in to the laughter.

"I'm sorry, mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap par itna pressure – "

He stopped speaking as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too…" she said softly, "jaane anjaane mein meine aapko hurt kar diya."

He patted her head and gave her a soothing kiss on her forehead before they made their way to the basement

His trail of thoughts was broken by Dr. salunkhe's phonecall.

 **So…how was it guys? And what does Dr. salunkhe have to say? Will they find Tarika soon enough?**


	7. Chapter 7

His trail of thoughts was broken by Dr. salunkhe's phone call.

"ji doctor sahab - kuch pata chala?"

"Abhijeet pollen analysis ke liye central lab bheja hai."

"matlab abhi tak kuch nahi pata chala?"

"Abhijeet – "

"sir 7 baj gayein hain – ab humare paas sirf 24 ghante bachein hain."

"Jaanta hu mein – "

"toh kuch kijiye na doctor sahab."

"Abhijeet isme time lagta hai."

"sir time hi toh nahi hai."

NEXT DAY 4 a.m.

Abhijeet paced back and forth in the forensic lab.

"sir bas 3 ghante bache hain aur humare haath ek bhi clue nahi laga."

"yaar ab mein kya karu – central lab waalo ne haath khade kar diyein."

"na jaane Tarika kis haal mein hogi."

"sir," purvi said, entering the lab, "wo maneesh ke case mein aaj unhe undercover pakadne ka acha mauka hai –"

"MEINE BATAYA NAHI TUMKO KI DAYA SIR KO REPORT KARNA TUM?"

"I… I'm sorry sir – "

"KYA SORRY HAAN? KUCH DINO KE LIYE KOI CASE NAHI HANDLE KARUNGA – ITNI SI BAAT NAHI SAMAJH AATI TUM LOGO KO?"

"Sir mujhe laga ki aap lab aa gayein toh shayad – "

"Purvi," Dr. Salunkhe intervened, "jab sir bol rahein hain toh unki baat chup chap suno. Now go."

With this she left.

"pata nahi kya samjhte hain log apne aap ko," Abhijeet muttered.

"shaant ho jao Abhijeet."

"sir yaha itni pareshani hai – waha Tarika bechari akeli hai aur aap keh rahe hai ki shaant ho jao."

"sab samajhta hu mein beta par aise aapa khone se kuch nahi hoga – in fact mujhe toh lagta hai ki tumhe chote mote case solve kar lene chahiye."

"sir Tarika ka case important hai – usko kuch ho gaya toh mein kabhi khud ko –"

"usko kuch nahi hoga…aur ye bhi toh zaroori hai ki kisi ko kaano kaan khabar na ho iss baat ki ki Tarika ka distress signal tum tak pahonch gaya hai."

"haan sir shayad aap sahi keh rahein hain."

Dr. salunkhe nodded and carried on with his work. There was pin drop silence in the lab and doctor salunkhe seemed to be pretty used to it.

Abhijeet found it rather odd. His workspace was never this quiet. The bureau always had some interrogation going on, phone calls coming in, seniors shouting to get work done, juniors speaking to their informants and so on.

To sum it up, he was strangely accustomed to working against a background noise.

The only time the forensic lab had some commotion was probably when hasty CID officers entered it, demanding to know the exact cause of death, the time of death and every other possible detail in the split of a second.

Once again, his eyes rested on the old doctor who was now mixing some blue and pink liquid and nodding vigorously at the resultant colourless solution. He was lost in his own world.

"Purvi," the doctor now spoke on the phone, "voice changer aur costumes ready karke forensic lab bhej dena – ye case Abhijeet sir handle karenge… haan don't worry, mein baat kar lunga… aur haan Daya sir se baat kar lena… okay, okay….jaldi bhejna."

"par doctor sahab – "

"Abhijeet…thodi der pehle humne kya baat ki thi?"

"lekin – "

"koi lekin wekin nahi….thoda toh bharosa karo yaar iss doctor pe"

ANOTHER PLACE, 7 a.m.

A girl stood at the corner in a party. Her hair done up, her eyes adorned with mascara, she looked breath taking in a red gown.

"hello," a guy walked up to her, "badi achi lag rahi hain."

"excuse me?"

"gusse mein bhi achi lagti hain aap Miss – "

"Doctor Tarika."

"toh can I buy you a drink Tarika ji –"

"its Dr. Tarika," she said harshly, "and no… my boyfriend won't like it."

"aapka boyfriend kahi dikh nahi raha."

Her heart sank.

When would she be able to see him again?

"aapse matlab?"

"chaliye koi baat nahi – aap dance toh kar hi sakti hain na."

"dekho Mister – mein CID forensic expert hu and mera boyfriend bhi CID senior inspector hai – harassment ke liye arrest kiya na toh kam se kam doh saal ke liye andar jaoge."

"aap toh – "

Suddenly the lights went out and Tarika felt an arm being placed on her waist.

"chhodo mujhe – "

There was no response from the person.

Upon being lifted in the air, she hit the person who was carrying her. After a few hard punches, the person left her back on the ground. Proud of herself, she grinned as she felt something against her forehead.

Being the forensic expert that she was, she could tell immediately that it was a gun.

"chup chap chalo – "

"kaun ho tum aur kya chahte ho?"

"sawal mat karo… chup chalo warna goli chal jayegi – "

"andhere mein kaha - "

To this the person grabbed her arm.

"zyaada hoshiyari mat karo – bas chalti raho."

After about 5 minutes of walk, they stopped. Before Tarika could speak she was removed from gun point and blind folded and then kept on gun point again.

Soon, she was made to enter a car.

Or maybe it was a van – she couldn't tell.

She was still kept on gunpoint when she felt the her kidnapper undoing the zip of her dress. She tried to protest when she was reminded –

"hilo mat zyaada – goli chal jayegi."

 **Hehehe – cliff hanger. So here I stop. Do leave your precious reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**To clarify , this is written in the present moment. Now onwards flashback will be indicated under the bold heading "flashback."**

 **Anyway, on to the story then -**

She was still kept on gunpoint when she felt the her kidnapper undoing the zip of her dress. She tried to protest when she was reminded –

"hilo mat zyaada – goli chal jayegi."

She felt her kidnapper picking up the dress that fell to the floor. She was silently praying for some miracle when she felt a fabric touch her skin. Without bothering to feel it, she curled herself and somehow draped it around herself.

The kidnapper smirked and went to the driver's seat. He threw away the dress that he had in his hand.

"kaam ho gaya," he texted his friend, "ab tu sambhal."

Though blindfolded, Tarika figured that they were driving at about 100 kms/ hr and that they had taken two left turns, crossed one highway and taken a right turn after that.

"wo ek dress hai – pehen lo."

Her prayers had been answered. She thanked her stars as she somehow managed to wear the dress through the blindfold.

After about 10 minutes the car stopped and she was locked inside. Soon the kidnapper came back and sat beside her in the back seat.

He removed his makeup and voice changer and was about to remove her blindfold when a better idea struck him. He took her favourite cookies he had just bought near her nose.

He then ate the first cookie from a pack of two purposely making as much crunchy sound as he could.

Now he took the next cookie and brought it near her nose.

As she swallowed, he smirked.

"bhook lagi hai?"

"Abhijeet! Tumhe toh mein – "

"arrey arrey shaant ho jao Tarika. Mujhe laga ki kahi tumhare kapdo pe phirse camera wagera nah o - "

The blindfold came off rather quickly and got stuck around her neck like a choker.

"ab baithe baithe tamasha hi dekhoge ya madat bhi karoge ye utarne mein?"

Without much argument, Abhijeet came to help her but only ended up worsening the situation. He ended up tying a double knot instead of removing the first knot.

"tum chhodo – mein hi kar lungi."

Abhijeet moved away from her, kept his hands behind his back and sat quietly as close to the corner as he could. He looked at her as she struggled, as helpless as a punished child.

"abhi agar kuch aur hota toh," Tarika muttered, referring to her bra, "inse ek second mein khul jaata."

"kuch kaha tumne?" he looked deep into her eyes as her cheeks turned crimson.

"n…n…" she searched for words and then smirked at him.

"haan wo soch rahi thi ki hooks waale underwear se bore ho gayi…ab knots waale try karti hu."

"NAHI," Abhijeet said almost immediately.

"achaaa?"

"n…nahi," it was his turn to blush now, "m-m-m-mera matlab hai ki…"

"haan ji?"

"ki wo….nahi matlab…wo – "

Abhijeet became quiet as her attention had been once again captured by the "blindfold"

"waise tumhari dress ke saath match kar raha hai – "

He tried to bring her attention towards the pretty red coloured dress she was in and the red blindfold which now looked like a choker.

"tum hi toh keh rahi thi ki chokers fashion mein hain."

"haan ab lagta hai ghar jaake hi isko kholna padega."

As she reached for the cookie, Abhijeet put the entire piece in his mouth. Oh how much did he have to wait for this moment? All because of that stupid blindfold.

But then he had been brilliant too – he immediately thought of the choker fashion.

As his eyes rested on Tarika, he immediately regretted eating the entire cookie.

"m-mein ek aur laa deta hu."

"koi zaroorat nahi hai,"she spoke coldly.

"toh ice cream?"

"no thanks."

"chocolates?"

"nahi."

"Tarika yaar mein toh mazak kar raha tha – "

"toh meine kuch kaha?"

"arrey yaar tum toh gussa ho rahi ho."

She avoided him and dialled Dr. Salunkhe's number.

"Hello sir, haan Abhijeet aa gayein the – "

As she spoke, Abhijeet gestured that he was going out to get water. She nodded and continued speaking.

"tum dono ki ladai ho gayi kya?"

"na-nahi toh sir – "

"sab samajhta hu mein beta – "

"arrey nahi sir aap – "

"acha batao kya kiya uss badmaash ne…. kaan pakadu mein uske?"

"kya sir aap bhi…Abhijeet ache hain – "

"aapko kab nahi ache lagte hain wo Tarika ji…."

"sir…"

"acha chalo tum khayal rakhna – take care."

"ji sir…thank you sir."

With this the call was cut and she waited for Abhijeet to come back. He came back with a bouquet of white flowers.

On the bouquet was a blue note that said "sorry "

She took it from him and smiled as she saw him holding his ears.

She smelled the flowers and her smile widened. An entire bouquet just because she was a little angry – he was the best boyfriend ever.

She kept the flowers in the car and stepped out.

She saw little children standing in a line. She looked at Abhijeet asking what all this meant when he just blinked both his eyes – assuring her that everything was alright.

The first child walked up to her and gave her a red rose and a note that said –

"S – Somehow, I hurt you. I don't know – "

The second child gave her a chocolate and a note –

"O – On my mind. I didn't – "

The third child walked to her and gave her a kiss on her hand and a note that said –

"R- realize that I was hurting you. I didn't – "

The fourth child gave her a peck on the cheek and a note that said –

"R- reaize I was letting you go. "

Now Abhijeet gave the children a chocolate each and thanked them. After they left, he walked up to her, with tears in his eyes and the last note.

"Y – your smile is lights me up inside. So here I stand, saying I'm sorry."

"kya Abhijeet tum bhi – ek choti si…."

She didn't complete the sentence because she knew the real reason behind all this. Abhijeet had been missing her and somehow he felt that he should have been able to protect her from those people.

She hugged him tight, in the middle of the street. She didn't care about those who were watching them. She loved him – that was all she knew.

"wo sab tumhari galti nahi thi," she whispered as he hugged her back.

"apni cheez ko sambhal k rakhna meri responsibility hai na."

He was barely audible but she heard him and smiled, burying her face in his shoulders. He tightened his grip around her waist and they stood there…for a while….

 **Nahi nahi dear readers – the story is not over yet…abhi mujrim pakda kaha gaya hai?**


	9. Chapter 9

"wo sab tumhari galti nahi thi," she whispered as he hugged her back.

"apni cheez ko sambhal k rakhna meri responsibility hai na."

He was barely audible but she heard him and smiled, burying her face in his shoulders. He tightened his grip around her waist and they stood there…for a while….

"ahem…chalein… Tarika ji?"

"chalo."

"haaye ye kitna miss kiya maine"

Tarika turned back to see if there was something behind her. Abhijeet was staring right at her face and she couldn't understand why.

She thought there might be something behind her.

"kya miss kiya Abhijeet?"

"nahi kuch nahi chalo chaltein hain."

"batao na."

"arrey kuch nahi Tarika."

He smirked as he opened the driver's door. She couldn't stay even a little while without getting her questions answered.

And that made a lot of sense – after all she was a science expert.

"please na"

"aur mujhe kya milega?"

"ummm…. Ek kiss?"

"phirse bolo?"

He turned around to look at her.

"k…k..ki…. k…. jao mein nahi bolti."

"arrey abhi toh bola tha tumne – bolo na phirse."

"tum mujhe aise dekhoge toh kaise bolungi?"

He pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"k…kiss," she said, giving in.

"toh doh"

"pehle batao – "

"nahi pehle batao…"

"Abhijeet…"

"acha acha batata hu Tarika ji," he stared deep into her eyes, "ye aapki subtle smile, ye gaalo ki halki halki laali, aapka muskuraana, yu sharmaana – yahi toh miss kiya meine."

Her already red cheeks attained deeper hues as they sat inside the car.

"toh ab mera gift."

"ghar pahonchne ke baad."

"madam…bina fuel ke gaadi nahi chalne waali."

A subtle smile found its place on her face while she gestured him to close his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the smell of her perfume as she leaned in. Taking deeper breaths, he realized how sexy even her smell was.

His heart skipped beats when he felt her hair fall on his shoulders, her skin dangerously close to his – he could feel her breath.

Slowly, he could feel the soft, gentle touch of her lips on his glabella. He bent his forehead towards her a little, wanting more of her touch.

She now kept her palm on his chest – right where his heart was. Instinctively, his hand reached for hers. His fingers slipped into hers and his mind slipped into ecstasy as her lips traced the length of his nose ridge.

Her lips in that slow, sensual movement, created more desire, more sexual tension and more urgency to the whole affair. Their palms which were just entwined earlier were now tightly clasped together as she moved closer to his philtrum – only an inch away from his lips – only a few seconds away from the taste of heaven.

Abhijeet already had a smirk on his face because he sure tasted like her favourite cookies. He wondered what she would taste like though. Was it strawberry, cherry or vanilla? It was one of these… but among them, it was hard to tell – even after all these years.

He tilted his face so that she would have better access of his mouth when she reaches it. Her free hand reached for his neck and the tip of her index finger made a wavy motion from behind his neck to the rear of his ear and then it came back to the his neck. Oh what a tingling, seductive sensation it was!

Eyes still closed, his free hand fondled her hair, tucking strands behind her ear. As his hands moved smoothly from her ear to her jawline, she pressed his lips against his. Her moisturized skin somehow felt perfect against his dry lips.

Then she parted.

In the split of a second, she pressed them against his lips again – this time they deepened the kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, relishing the taste of strawberry lip balm.

Gradually, strawberry mixed with the taste of cookies and a new flavour was created in their unison. Exploring each detail, they parted for air.

Finally Abhijeet opened his eyes to meet her black orbs. Well, not black to be precise. On close observation, one could see that they had a tint of grey to them. Their faces only a few centimetres apart, Abhijeet could easily capture the details of his lady. Though he had been this close to her a thousand times before, each time felt like the first time. His heart still skipped beats, he still felt weak in his knees and sick to his stomach – their romance was always an adventure.

Slowly, his eyes left the gaze her eyes held them in and moved towards her cheeks. Flushed from exertion, their redness now matched the colour of her lips.

Her lips were slightly parted and moved frailly as she panted. They were also faintly swollen from the kisses.

 _Warm. Wet. Soft._

 _And dangerously seductive._

His eyes fixed on her lips, he touched her cheeks.

From the hotness of her skin, he could tell that she was just as seduced as he was.

He watched her eyelashes flutter and then settle down when her eyes closed as she moved closer to him.

He leaned forward too, wanting to feel those warm lips again when his phone rang.

In a rather quick motion, she settled on her seat and Abhijeet, as always, looked visibly disturbed.

"kaun hai bhai?...s-s-sir…"

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she heard him say the word "sir".

"ji sir," he continued on the phone, "haan sir mein aur Tarika kar denge..okay sir, bye sir."

 **So…what is waiting for abhirika? Cute moments to come but for now…do leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"kaun hai bhai?...s-s-sir…"

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she heard him say the word "sir".

"ji sir," he continued on the phone, "haan sir mein aur Tarika kar denge..okay sir, bye sir."

Without further ado, he started driving towards Tarika's home.

"arrey Abhijeet tum apne ghar ki taraf chalo na – mera ghar kitne dino se bandh pada hai."

"par wo…mere….wo"

"haan samajh gayi," she mocked him, "thode din mein kya chali gayi – tumne kabada bana diya hoga ghar ka."

"nahi wo bas bedroom thoda – "

"hehe…koi baat nahi Abhijeet. Kal mein aati hu waha – hum milke theek kar denge. Ye batao sir ne kya bola?"

"ACP sir ke batch mate aa rahein hain aur team se milna chahtein hain."

"toh ACP sir chahtein hain ki party organize karein."

"haan. Pankaj aur Daya khaana dekhenge, mein aur tum ghar ki arrangements aur freddy, purvi, salunkhe sir aur ACP sir unke friend ko escort karenge."

"haan toh theek hai na. Tum shakal kyu bana rahe ho?"

"mein kaha shakal bana raha hu?"

"aur bana bhi raha hu toh mera koi kasoor nahi," he continued avoiding eye contact, "kitna kuch ho gaya hai inn dino mein – tumhari yaado ke saath ji raha tha. Bas kuch waqt hi toh guzaarna chahta tha tumhare saath."

Tarika said nothing. She just looked at him intently, as though she were weighing each word. She had always been more of a thinker than a speaker. And when she spoke, she knew exactly what she was saying.

That was perhaps one of the reasons why they got along so well. She understood all his insinuations and he too, found it easy to communicate with her without words.

Despite being the reserved person that he was, he never found it difficult to open up to her. There was never even so much as a feeling that was concealed from her. It was impossible to get anything past her – true that sometimes she let things go without questions but nothing escaped her observation.

There were times he called her up at 2am after a long day. And she would talk to him as though it was a normal evening call. She was always there in silence, patiently holding his hand.

And somehow, she always knew how to make him feel better. She often didn't even have to speak much to console him – just her presence was reassuring.

"Abhijeet…"

Her voice was soft but her tone was inquisitive. She was asking him to let it out – to let it all out. She knew there were lingering feelings, she knew that he had been through a lot more than he could express.

"kya bolu Tarika – tum chali gayi na toh jaise mein toot gaya. Aisa lag raha tha ki kuch bacha nahi hai zindagi mein - itna time kaise kata, sirf mein jaanta hu. Bas ek Salunkhe sahab the jo hosla dilatein the…"

His voice choking, he stopped. He blinked multiple times to clear the tears that blurred his vision.

She kept her hand over his which was on the gear. Her gentle yet firm touch told him not to worry.

After about 15 minutes of silence, she turned on the radio.

" _ **Sometimes I find myself lost, in thoughts – in familiar thoughts. I find myself amused at the sudden smiles, lost in the depth of emotions buried within words, amazed by the intellect and enchanted by the strength – and once I finish reading you, I do it all over again.**_

 _ **It's like a spiral I willingly fall into – it's like a ritual I love repeating.**_

 _ **Each emotion is felt again, fresh yet familiar. Sometimes, I like watching you from a distance and when I get a chance, I like being as close to you as I can.**_

 _ **But near or far, Sunday or Monday – it is always perfect when you are there.**_

 _ **Your presence is all that matters.**_

 _ **We wouldn't be lost in this huge world, darling, we'll make a tiny world of our own.**_

 _ **Our voices wouldn't die out in this bedlam of noises; we'll make a language of our own.**_

 _ **We wouldn't be chained to the rhythm of the world, love; we'll dance to a tune of our own.**_

 _ **Our memories wouldn't fade to the background; we'll make a stage of our own.**_

 _ **We wouldn't get lost at crossroads, darling; we'll make ways of our own.**_

 _ **Our story wouldn't be forgotten with time; we'll make eternal moments of our own.**_

 _ **We wouldn't be confined by words, love; we'll make music of our own.**_

 _ **Ye tha Dr. T ka message to Mr. A.**_

 _ **So thanks for sending a message Dr. T –**_

 _ **We really hope Mr. A has heard you.**_

 _ **Humara agla message hai kuch aisa…"**_

With this she turned the radio off and found him looking at her.

Once more, he was spellbound – she heard him even when he was inaudible, she saw him even when he was invisible and she touched him even when he was intangible.

She heard the cries beneath the harsh words he put on, she heard the insecurities beneath the "it's alright", she heard his screams saying "it's killing me" even when his mouth said "it'll pass."

She saw the vulnerable human being beneath the tough cop face he wore, she saw the man with fears beneath the superhero.

She touched his heart, breaking all the walls he had built up.

Like magic, she formed a place in his heart. And she was there to stay. It was as though she had always been there – in that special place of hers.

"You see me better than anyone else."

As they waited for the red signal to turn green, she grabbed his hand which was still on the gear.

Before Abhijeet realized what was happening, she had already kissed his hand and let go of it.

Somehow, he started liking red signals…

 **Precap – as they are cleaning Tarika's house, Abhijeet stumbles upon something that reveals her first innocent fantasy about her boyfriend. How will Abhijeet make the 4/5 year old Tarika's dream come true?**


	11. Chapter 11

As they waited for the red signal to turn green, she grabbed his hand which was still on the gear.

Before Abhijeet realized what was happening, she had already kissed his hand and let go of it.

Somehow, he started liking red signals…

Smiling and completely love struck, he drove to her house.

Their journey was silent, in the sense, there were no words exchanged. But they said most when they said nothing at all.

Stolen glances, smirks in the mirror, teasing winks and subtle blushes – the journey was full of these. Who needed words when hearts spoke directly?

As they reached their destination, Tarika rushed to her room which left Abhijeet bewildered. Usually she asked him to settle down and made something him something to eat or drink before doing anything else.

He really missed her cooking but it seemed like he wasn't going to get any today. He shrugged and sat down on the sofa.

Maybe she was too tired.

Maybe she thought he wasn't hungry – after all he had had those cookies.

 _Damn those cookies._

Overthinking had become his habit when it came to her. After a short mental debate, he walked up to her room. The door was slightly open and his mind was soon a battle field.

 _Abhijeet1 : I should peep in_

 _Abhijeet2: no that's bad manners_

 _Abhijeet1: what bad manners? She is my girlfriend._

 _Abhijeet2: what if she is changing?_

 _Abhijeet1: as if I haven't seen her unclothed._

 _Abhijeet2: what if she gets scared and screams?_

 _Abhijeet1: then I can tease her about it all week._

 _Abhijeet2: oh this sounds fun._

He stood, leaning against the wall, his head bent in such a way that he could see through the slightly open door.

Tarika was standing in front of the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She then turned to make a complete rotation and then her smile widened as she touched her dress.

She then opened the drawer of her dressing table and took out keys. Those were the only keys she never let him touch.

Abhijeet stepped forward. His curiosity was killing him. She shared everything with him – then what was so special about these keys?

As he looked on, he found himself mesmerized when she unzipped her dress. The fabric left her body and came undone in the most perfect, in the most sensual way conceivable.

While she folded the dress, the movement of her body accentuated her curves. And as she walked towards her only locked cabinet, Abhijeet's eyes trailed the movement of her hips most loyally. Left, right, left, right, left, right – his eyes moved to the rhythm her swinging hip set.

It was only curiosity that made him take his eyes off her and look into the cabinet. He smiled as he saw its contents – it had all the clothing items he had gifted her and that too in chronological order!

The black sari, the blue tank top, the deep blue slit skirt, the crop top, the red lace dress, the black coat – everything was safely kept – even the little scarf he had bought her when they went to Manali.

"ahem…"

His attention shifted to the voice and he hung his head down when he found Tarika standing right in front of him with the door wide open.

"Like what you see?" she said, adjusting the strap of her skin coloured bra.

"Each and everything," he smirked as he looked at her first and then into the cabinet which was still unlocked, "Now I know why you never let me touch it."

She blushed and grabbed his T-shirt from her other cabinet which was with her since ages. He moved close to her and hugged her from behind. He crossed his arms on her stomach and whispered in her ear:

"I think it's cute."

"hmm?"

"Secrets," he smirked.

She blushed harder at the innuendo and wriggled out of his arms. She then quickly wore his grey T-shirt to cover her victoria's "secrets" bra.

She then walked away into the kitchen, pretending not to notice that wide smirk on his face.

"Well, I wasn't lying you see, I love both – the cabinet secret and the bra."

He followed her only to be stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.

"sochna bhi mat – tum kitchen mein nahi ghus sakte….yaha ki safai mein akele kar lungi."

"p-p-par…saath mein karte toh – "

"no par war – jao kuch aur karo aur kitchen ko chhodo."

"arrey yaar ye toh puri maa mode mein chali gayi."

"kuch kaha tumne?"

"nahi…wo mein keh raha tha ki koi help chahiye toh bula lena Tarika ji."

"hmm….ab jaldi jao – party ka time ho raha hai."

She thought it was cute when he acted childish. This was no exception. She supressed her laughter when he faked a smile, muttering away.

Making his way towards her room, he took one final look at her. Sure, she looked cute in girly tops and seductive in sexy dresses but man, she looked heavenly in his shirts. It was too long and too large for her and didn't even show any of her curves – but somehow, it always gave him an adrenaline rush.

"Workaholic," he said, loud enough for her to hear.

"But an eye-candy," he added softly.

She had to strain her ears to listen to the second half of his statement. She gave the "he is impossible" nod and continued her work.

Abhijeet made his way to her dressing table. He knew she kept the duster and the dusting cloth in one of those drawers. As he rummaged through lipsticks, eyeliners and creams, he found an old audio disc – the kind that was sold in the early 80s.

From her birth date, Abhijeet concluded that she must not have been older than 6 when it was recorded.

As he made his way towards the audio player, he imagined her "baby Tarika". Huge curious eyes, curly hair that she never allowed them to cut, a rather round face and a cute high pitched voice – that's how he thought she would have been.

He set the sound of the audio player on the lowest so that Tarika wouldn't hear.

"mumma, mumma – papa aapke boyflend (boyfriend) hain?"

She sounded even cuter than his imagination.

"Nahi beta – shaadi ke pehle the."

"mela(mera) bhi boyflend (boyfriend) hoga?"

Suddenly Abhijeet paused the audio, listening to Tarika's scream.

 **A/N: Uh- oh what happened? And what exactly is there in the audio?**

 **Well, only one answer – stay tuned ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"mumma, mumma – papa aapke boyflend (boyfriend) hain?"

She sounded even cuter than his imagination.

"Nahi beta – shaadi ke pehle the."

"mela(mera) bhi boyflend (boyfriend) hoga?"

Suddenly Abhijeet paused the audio, listening to Tarika's scream.

"aah," came another shrilled scream, "Abhijeet – jaldi aao."

"Tarika!"

Abhijeet rushed to the kitchen. His mind terrified with the worst possibilities on not being able to see her there, he sprinted towards the front door.

"Tarika," he shouted, helpless on seeing the front door locked.

"Tarika aawaz doh."

Like a madman, he made his way frantically towards the room closest to the kitchen. The bathroom door was kicked open.

His eyes moving swiftly all around the room, he moved ahead, terrified of what he might find but he couldn't stop looking.

Not a sign of her having been there.

"Tarika!"

He then hurried back to the kitchen, hoping to find clues.

 _Calm down Abhijeet,_ he spoke to himself in his mind, _calm down._

 _The calm mind finds all the details while even the most obvious hints escapes the panicked mind._

This was something he was told during his basic training. It was like his success mantra. Taking deep breaths he repeated those words to himself.

 _The calm mind finds all the details while even the most obvious hints escapes the panicked mind._

He moved to the kitchen slab where she was working. He unlocked her phone with his fingers crossed when something covered his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Abhijeet was ready for counter attack but his hands stopped in mid-air as his brain processed the touch. He could recognize that touch anytime, anywhere. It was her.

He didn't what emotion was dominating him. Was it relief or was it anger?

He didn't know what to express. He was still searching for words, stabilizing himself from what just happened when rage overtook him.

He removed her hands from his eyes and moved away from her.

"Abhi-"

He turned so that only his back faced her.

"Not funny Tarika."

"chota sa Mazak tha…"

"mujhe nahi pasand aaya," he said coldly.

"April fool waala Mazak tha."

He checked the date. She was right. It was April fool's day. He didn't know why but he found his anger vanishing.

Even more surprising was the fact that he found his insecurities vanishing. The burden of all those days he had spent without her seemed to reduce – everything was slowly coming back to normal.

Doctor Tarika was certainly good for health, he decided.

"acha?" he turned to face her now, "aur mujhe…mujhe heart attack aa jaata toh?"

"Impossible."

"wo kaise?"

"doctor mein hu ki tum?" she teased.

"chalo tumhe bata deti hu," she continued in her teasing tone, "tumhara dil kisi aur ke paas hai – isliye."

"acha?"

It didn't take much to bring out his flirty tone. He stared at her in the eye and took small steps towards her.

Her eyes, locked in his, she took a few steps backwards until she came back to reality when her back hit the refrigerator.

She quickly opened the fridge and handed him a cup.

"Tumhari cold coffee. Kuch peene ka mann tha na?"

"tumhe kaise pata?" he asked, as he sipped his coffee.

"wo kya hai na…"

"hmmm?"

"tum kuch bolo ya na bolo, tumhara peth zaroor bolta hai."

She looked at his stomach and started tickling it. Abhijeet started laughing.

"tumhe nahi chhodunga."

He soon grabbed both her hands and kept them together – as though they were tied under his grip. With his free hand, he started tickling her.

"hahaha – Abhijeet…please…hahaha – chhodo na."

"achaa? Shuru kisne kiya tha?"

She continued laughing making him laugh too. No, he wasn't being tickled. Her laughter was contagious.

"pehle maafi maango."

"hahaha – mein nahi maangungi…hahaha"

"acha?"

Abhijeet tickled her more and now she was laughing hysterically. Somehow, she freed her hands and tickled him again.

The house echoed with their laughter until both of them sat down on the floor, exhausted. Tarika clutched her stomach and smiled. She then put her head on his shoulder and was about to close her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist when she registered the time.

She gently hit his hand that was resting on her waist.

"utho Abhijeet – 3 baj gayein hain."

"kya! itni jaldi 3 baj gayein."

"Abhi Daya aur pankaj aatein hi honge."

Tarika stood up and offered him her hand.

"tum please room freshener maar do bedrooms mein and bed covers daal do achi waali jo cupboard mein hain," she spoke as he took her hand " baaki mein kar lungi."

He was about to protest when he remembered the audio clip.

"Ji Tarika ji."

Tarika was surprised to see him agree so easily. There was certainly something fishy.

Well, whatever it was, she needed Abhijeet to co-operate at the moment and hence she decided that wisdom was in letting it pass. She would ask him about it later of course.

After casing the beds with beautiful covers, he went to Tarika's bedroom and pretended to do the bedcovers.

"mela(mera) bhi boyflend (boyfriend) hoga?" the audio clip continued.

"haan beta," Tarika's father spoke, "aap jab badey ho jaoge toh aapka bhi boyfriend ho sakta hai."

"wo kaicha(kaisa) hoga papa?"

"wo meri choti si gudiya ko bahot pyaar karega."

"aul(aur) kaiche(kaise) pata chalega ki wo pyaal(pyaar) kalta(karta) hai?

"wo aapko happy rakhega – "

"matlab – matlab nulsely (nursery) lymes (rhymes) sunayega!"

"agar aap nursery rhymes se khush ho jaoge," her mother chuckled, "toh kyu nahi sunayega."

"tab toh wo mujhe bahot Sali (sari) nulsely (nursery) lymes(rhymes) sunayega."

"haan haan kyu nahi."

"aul mele (aur mere) saath nulsely (nursery) waali games bhi khelega"

Abhijeet was overwhelmed. He somehow wanted to make all her wishes come true – no matter how small or big they were.

It was partly because he didn't want to leave any of her wishes incomplete – as insane as it sounded; he wanted to get her everything she desired even in her wildest dreams. It was partly because Tarika was seldom overt about these things. She always thought about their duties and the impracticalities and she had taught herself to be content with whatever she had.

Whatever little time she got to spend with him, she made most of it. You could see him complain and make faces about sudden interruptions but rarely her. Her love, her maturity and the depths of her understanding made her admirable but it also made her small little wishes of great importance to Abhijeet.

But it was majorly because he always wanted to do something cute and personalized for her – something she would totally go "awww" over, something she would remember, something that nobody had done before. He had his chance now. And he wouldn't let it go.

But he wondered how to make the adult Tarika happy with the baby Tarika's wish. What would be something that would delight them both?

 **A.N – I end this here. And since my exams have started – it might take me longer than usual to update the story. It is only a week's matter though.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Do leave a review**


	13. Chapter 13

But it was majorly because he always wanted to do something cute and personalized for her – something she would totally go "awww" over, something she would remember, something that nobody had done before. He had his chance now. And he wouldn't let it go.

But he wondered how to make the adult Tarika happy with the baby Tarika's wish. What would be something that would delight them both?

After a few minutes, he walked into the kitchen, proud of himself. She was making the final arrangements.

"Toh Tarika ji, aapka kaam ho gaya?"

"Haan Abhijeet – ab bas khaana aa jaye toh wo bhi arrange kar lenge kitchen mein taaki serve karne mein aasaani ho."

"Toh chalo na," he grabbed her hand.

"kaha?"

"waha baith jaatein hain."

He pointed to the sofa in the living room and she frowned at him. She knew him too well.

"matlb unka wait karte karte bore ho jayenge na – toh iss se acha – "

"kya baat hai Abhijeet?"

"nahi wo kuch nahi – arrey yaar kitne sawal karti ho? Nahi baithna toh mat baitho – mein toh jaa raha ho baithne."

He went and sat on the sofa and Tarika sat beside him, still trying to figure out what was happening. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him fidgeting.

"knock – knock," he finally said.

"kya?"

"kya nahi – who is it?"

"Abhijeet," she laughed, "kya tum bhi."

 _Maybe this was revenge for her April fool prank. He was probably just trying to annoy her. Or maybe he was just trying to crack some lame joke to outwit her._

 _Whatever it was, she decided that she was going to stay calm and play along. Outwitting her would be hard when she had her game on._

"Who is it?" she played along, hiding her amusement.

"Sir"

 _Oh so it was another one of his Dr. Salunkhe jokes._

"Sir who?" she continued, waiting keenly for his next words.

"Sir Prize."

 _Sir Prize? Wait what?_

 _Sir-prize – sirprize –_

 _Oh!_

 _Surprise._

 _So he had a surprise? Wow, she hadn't seen this coming._

 _He was becoming sweeter each day – sudden surprises, pretty flowers, random waist hugs, quick pecks…._

 _Dangerously close to perfection._

"Abhijeet… tum toh –"

"shhh….game aage khelo."

"okay," she smiled widely, "bring it to me."

"Dazzle Dazzle pretty star,

How I wonder what you are.

You spin my head right round –

Just by being near and around.

I want to make all your dreams come true –

Even if they were wished by the baby you.

I would try and use all my might –

If it brings you a slight delight.

Dazzling dazzling pretty star,

How I wonder what you are."

"Deep, intense feelings," Abhijeet sang it like "hot cross buns",

"Deep, intense feelings –

In the heart, from the start,

Deep, intense feelings.

If your mouth wouldn't convey –

Let your eyes make the dealings."

Tarika smiled, silently hoping that there was more. As though he had read her mind, he continued, this time singing it like "Mary had a little lamb."

"Tarika had a dear friend,

Dear friend, dear friend.

His fondness was clear as day.

Everywhere that Tarika went,

Tarika went, Tarika went

The boy was sure to make his way.

He followed her to lab one day

Lab one day, lab one day

Which made her boss angrily knab*

 **(A/N – Here I am using the obsolete word, meaning gnaw in the sense of anxiety)**

It made the lady glad and gay,

Glad and gay, glad and gay,

It made the lady glad and gay

To see her dear in lab.

And so her boss turned him out,

Turned him out, turned him out

And so her boss turned him out,

But still he lingered near

And waited patiently

Patiently, patiently – "

Tarika smiled and joined him "and he waited patiently till Tarika did appear."

She then wrapped her arms around his hand as though she were hugging a tree and kept her head on his shoulder. Before she realized, a tear escaped her eye.

She was so overwhelmed that she didn't know what to say.

Yes it was idiotic. But it was charming too.

It was laughable. But it was loveable too.

It was unimaginable. But it was unforgettable too.

It was childish. But it was untainted too.

It was little. But it was huge too.

And most of all – it reflected how much cared for the little things about her. He didn't even let a nursery wish go.

Every moment of their lives together, Abhijeet kept proving his love. In the era when boyfriend's failed to touch hearts, he touched her soul.

"Abhijeet…."

"hmm?"

"ek baat bolu?"

"bolo na Tarika."

"The 5-10 minutes that I see you in the lab is really the best part of my day."

"Those are the 10 minutes I eagerly wait for every day."

"waise…"

"mmm?"

"Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum spontaneous writer bhi ho…"

Abhijeet blushed and took his phone out from his pocket. He quietly scrolled through his facebook for about two minutes.

"Tarika dekho mera facebook feed aaj ka kaafi interesting hai."

She took the phone from him and scrolled through the crime reports in the newsfeed. She stopped and stared at the phone for a few seconds as her eyes fell on a quote.

She read it again.

 _ **At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet.**_

Her own statement echoed in her ears.

" _Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum spontaneous writer bhi ho."_

And that was his answer:

 _ **At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet.**_

So subtle…and well, so him. She cuddled him tighter and smiled.

She thought of him, his cuteness, everything he said, and everything he did; while he caressed her hair. What was ecstasy, if it wasn't this?

They stayed like that for a while…thinking and sharing their opinions with each other until they heard footsteps.

"Abhijeet! Tarika!" came ACP sir's voice.

Tarika hurried to the kitchen and grabbed her apron. She didn't want them to see her in _his_ shirt. Abhijeet went after her and helped her tie the knot of her apron.

As they heard the door being opened, they froze in their places. Both of them had their backs to the living room.

"Abhijeet?" ACP's voice was closer, "Tarika?"

"Yes sir."

They spoke in unison, still choosing not to turn around.

"Stealing moments?" it was Dr. Salunkhe's voice this time.

"No sir."

They said in chorus, ignoring the fact that 'stealing moments?' sounded uncannily like 'eating sugar?' from the nursery rhyme 'Johnny Johnny? Yes papa.'

Both of them thought that their minds were forming eerie connections because of the things that happened a few minutes ago.

"Telling lies?" Dr. Salunkhe's voice came again.

"N..no sir."

"Turn around!"

This was ACP's voice and they dare not disobey. Hesitant, they turned around together to find Pankaj and Daya.

"HAHAHA!" Pankaj imitated Dr. Salunkhe.

 **That's all for the day folks ;)**

 **Do leave me your precious reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

This was ACP's voice and they dare not disobey. Hesitant, they turned around together to find Pankaj and Daya.

"HAHAHA!" Pankaj imitated Dr. Salunkhe.

So they had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"wo….wo hum log saari arrangements check kar rahein the bas – k-kyun Tarika ji?"

"h..haan."

"haan, haan," Daya said, "waise mein khaana laaya hu – tumhara toh peth bhara hoga – kyun Abhijeet?"

"tujhe toh mein dekh lunga," Abhijeet muttered.

"Forensic lab se tumhe fursat mila tabhi mujhe dekhoge na."

"tujhe toh mein – "

Daya moved close to him and whispered:

"Mujhe baad mein dhamkaana," he pulled out an earring from Abhijeet's shirt, "pehle ye earring toh wapas kar doh."

 _Damn, it must have gotten stuck when he tickled her._

 _Or maybe when they were cuddling._

"ye-ye… ye toh – "

"Tarika ka hai."

"Ye mere shirt pe – "

"Nahi nahi mein tum logo ki bedroom details nahi sun'na chahta – "

"K-k-kaisi baat kar raha hai?"

"kaisi baatein kar raha hu?" he rolled his eyes.

"nahi wo…matlab…mein…wo…mein Tarika ji ko ye de kar aata hu – dhoondh rahi hongi."

"haan haan jao jaao."

"Pankaj!"

"Sir meine Daya sir ke kehne pe kiya tha sir. Please mera vishwas karo sir."

"Haan haan wo chhodo – ye batao Tarika ji kaha gayi?"

"Sir aap jab Daya sir se baat kar rahein the toh wo tayyar hone ke liye apne room chali gayi."

"Sir," Pankaj spoke to Daya as Abhijeet's silhouette made its way towards Tarika's room, "Abhijeet sir gussa kaise nahi hue?"

"Arrey Pankaj – simple hai. Abhi woh the angry, senior cop nahi hai – "

"Samajh gaya sir – jab doctor Tarika hoti hai toh unhe gussa hone ki bhi fursat nahi hoti."

"Bilkul," Daya laughed, "aur ye baat Uske aur Tarika ke saamne kehna – dekhna kaise laal hotein hain dono – tamatar(tomato) ki tarah"

Both of them shared a hearty laugh.

"Abhijeet!" Daya shouted, "waha shuru mat ho jaana… hum dono bhi hai yaha…aur baaki sab bhi aatein hi honge."

Abhijeet muttered something so inaudible and clustered together that even Tarika wouldn't have been able to decipher it, had she been there.

"Tarika," he knocked on the door, "kholo – mein hu."

"aayi."

Tarika opened the door to find Abhijeet staring at her in awe. In a side bun, smoky eyes and a black dress, she looked gorgeous.

"You look stunning."

Tarika blushed crimson, trying to not make the heart rush so noticeable. Blood rushing to her cheeks, she managed to mumble something on the lines of "thank you."

She didn't know what it was. But there was something about his compliments – the way that he looked at her, the way that his voice sounded so delicious and the way that he half smiled and half seduced that made her fall for him, all over again.

"Ye lo," she gave him a black coat, "tum ye pehen lo."

Abhijeet wore his coat and left the buttons undone. Tarika raised her eyebrows and he raised his own.

She then looked at his buttons and he looked at her and smirked.

She nodded indicating that she wouldn't comply. He made a puppy face in return. She smiled a little and nodded again. This time too, the nod was in disagreement but softer.

To this, Abhijeet frowned and she pointed to the dressing table with her eyes. He made a sad puppy face again.

Tarika moved close to him and whispered "You are impossible."

While she buttoned his coat, he said "Also unstoppable."

"And unreasonable."

"Also plausible."

"But surpassable," she smirked.

"Ho gaya," she continued as she straightened herself to look at him.

Black formal pants and a grey shirt and black coat. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked irresistible.

Tarika smiled as she looked at him, standing in front of her, with his face to one side so that his left cheek was in front of her face. That was his way of asking for a kiss.

She knew this was coming and that is why she had done all her makeup except for her lipstick.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and then gradually stretched them further, interlocking her fingers behind his neck.

Then she brought her face closer to his cheek, her nose touching him first. She pressed her lips lightly against him and then parted then slightly. She then sucked a little of his skin and pressed her lips harder. Her eyelashes brushed against his face in a tickling manner as she released his skin, making the longest "mwah" sound.

Abhijeet felt blood rushing to his cheeks, especially the spot where she had just kissed while she went to apply her favourite red lipstick.

When she walked out of her room, she found him still standing at the threshold, with his face to the other side. Now his right cheek was in front her face.

"Abhijeet, no way. Lipstick laga chuki hu mein."

"Par – "

"Abhijeet tumhare face pe lag jayega, shirt vaali baat bhul gaye kya?"

 **(A/N – Shirt vaali baat is Veerta Awards 2013 :p )**

"Mein muh dho lunga."

"tum kapdo pe paani gira doge."

"Mein kapde badal lunga."

"Asaani se nahi niklega – water proof hai."

"Toh tumhare paas hai na wo – wo…make up remover."

Before she could say another word, the doorbell rang.

"Abhijeet… chalo ab."

He blocked her way completely.

"Pehle mera kiss."

"sab aa gayein hain Abhijeet – remove karne ka time nahi hai."

"Wo mein dekh lunga..tum chali jaana."

"last time tumne puri bottle khatam kar di thi – just because Daya aa gaya tha."

"Toh uske pehle usne humhe range haath pakad liya tha na yaar."

He suddenly remembered about the earring and took it out from his pocket.

"aur aaj bhi," he gave her the earring, ''ye mere shirt pe chipak gaya tha."

"tabhi keh rahi hu," Tarika giggled, "abhi chalo yaha se."

"Mein 3 tak ginunga…ya toh tum mujhe kiss karogi uske andar ya waha sab ke saamne you will give me a kiss"

"1…" he started

"Kya bacho jaisi zidd kar rahe ho yaar."

"2…"

"Abhijeet…"

"2 and a half…."

She smiled at two and a half and brought her face close to his. Abhijeet smiled, sensing victory. All his hopes were shattered the very next second when she rubbed her nose against his and stepped back.

Both of them walked to the living room and greeted everybody else. Abhijeet lingered around Tarika and spoke to her when he got a chance.

 **Aaaaand CUT!**

 **I wanted to write how Tarika managed to give him a kiss in front of everyone in this chapter only but it was becoming too long :P**

 **And I also wanted write about the criminals – but it's just becoming longer and longer :P**

 **There is some power that doesn't want this story to end *thinking emoji***

 **Hehehe, just kidding…. Enough of my talks – it's your turn to talk**

 **Do review**


	15. Chapter 15

She smiled at two and a half and brought her face close to his. Abhijeet smiled, sensing victory. All his hopes were shattered the very next second when she rubbed her nose against his and stepped back.

Both of them walked to the living room and greeted everybody else. Abhijeet lingered around Tarika and spoke to her when he got a chance.

"tick tock tick tock," he said, "you have to give me a kiss in the party, remember?"

"aur agar nahi diya toh?" she said coolly, sipping her drink.

"toh mein lab aake tumhe kiss karunga…phir kahunga – 'baby your clothes look cute but I'd like them more on the floor.' Phir tumhare kap –"

Tarika blushed hard making Abhijeet smirk. He looked at Tarika and gave her a "you can't beat me" look.

"So…tick tock tick tock."

Tarika signalled to Purvi and Shreya so that they could come to her rescue. Well, girls had signals of their own and her poor boyfriend did not know that.

"Toh kya socha-?"

Abhijeet was interrupted by Purvi.

"Tarika ek minute chalo na."

"Arrey – " Abhijeet protested but Tarika cut him off.

"Kya baat hai Purvi?"

"Tum bas chalo," shreya said.

Tarika nodded and waved at Abhijeet, walking off with the girls. He did not think much of it and joined Daya.

Little did he know that he had never been more deceived in his life. On the other side, the girls started asking Tarika if everything was alright. Why on Earth did she need rescuing when Abhijeet was talking to her?

"Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na?" Shreya was concerned.

"kuch dino se lab nahi aayi," Purvi continued, "Sab theek hai?"

"Kahi tumhe chot wot toh nahi aayi?"

"Tarika! Kuch toh bolo…"

"Tum log bolne doge toh bolungi na."

Purvi and Shreya calmed down and let her speak.

"Mein bilkul theek hu guys and mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Na meri tabiyat kharab hai aur na mujhe chot lagi hai."

"Toh phir tumne aise achanak humhe bulaya kyun?" Shreya asked.

"wo darasal – "

"Lover's tiff?" Purvi asked the right question finally.

"Kind of…"

"Toh phir humara koi kaam nahi hai isme," Purvi teased, "chal Shreya."

"Haan waise bhi inka dhyaan ab yaha kaise lagega, Purvi."

"Baat toh tumhari bilkul sahi hai – ab Tarika ye sochegi ki Abhijeet sir ko kaise manaya jaaye, kaise sataya jaye wagera wagera…"

Shreya gave Tarika a gentle, playful nudge on her elbow and the teasing ended there.

After a while, Abhijeet's phone beeped with Tarika's message.

' _Finally she gave in,'_ he thought, his face lighting up like a thousand lamps.

He opened her message to see a lot of kiss emojis. In the matter of a second, his face fell – all those lamps seemed to have run out of oil.

 **TEXT MESSAGES**

 **Abhijeet : That's not fair *crying emoji***

 **Tarika: *kiss emoji* *kiss emoji* *kiss emoji* *kiss emoji* aur du?**

 **Abhijeet: Apne paas hi rakho**

 **Tarika: As you wish**

 **Abhijeet: Jo mein wish karta hu wo toh tum karti ho nahi aur kehti ho "as you wish"**

 **Tarika: Abhijeet tumne kaha tha ki I must "GIVE" you a kiss… sab ke saamne – so I "GAVE" you kissES sabke saamne… you didn't exactly ask me to kiss you, did you?**

Abhijeet thought for a while. She was right indeed. Every time he asked for a kiss, he asked her to "give" him one. He didn't ask her to kiss him.

 _Every single time, damn it._

 _He should have chosen his words well. But then again, even if he chose her words well, she would find her way around it._

 _Damn, how could one person be blessed with beauty, brains, wit, humour, humility and everything one could ask for?_

 **Abhijeet: Arrey yaar lawyer kaise nahi bani tum?**

 **Tarika: huh?**

 **Abhijeet: Baato ko khoob ghuma leti ho**

 **Tarika: *laughing emojis***

 **Abhijeet: But it's not fair *crying emoji* *crying emoji***

 **Tarika: Life is not fair *wink emoji*"**

 **Abhijeet: Come on Tarika – virtual ones don't count *pout emoji***

 **Tarika: Remember I rubbed my nose against yours when you were doing the countdown?**

 **Abhijeet: uh huh**

 **Tarika: *smirk emoji***

 **Abhijeet: ?**

 **Tarika *smirk emoji***

 **Abhijeet: Tarika what about that?**

 **Tarika: *Tongue sticking out emoji***

 **Abhijeet: Bata bhi do yaar.**

 **Tarika: ummm….. batao ki nahi? Batao ki nahi?**

 **Abhijeet: kitna nautanki karti ho tum bhi –**

 **Tarika: haan sab ke saamne *kiss emoji* meine maangi thi na.**

 **Abhijeet: haan haan theek hai theek hai…wo chhodo, mere sawal ka jawab doh.**

 **Tarika: Rubbing noses together is called an eskimo KISS… So technically I kissed you before you counted to three. *smirk emoji* *emoji with sun glasses***

 **Abhijeet: *shocked to death emoji* What on Earth…!**

 **Tarika: Bharosa nahi hota? Google it.**

 **Abhijeet, after 1 minute: I just did…**

 **Tarika: Be careful what you wish for**

 **Abhijeet: hmmm *sad emoji***

 **Tarika: Awwww….**

 **NOT**

 **Check and mate Abhijeet!**

Tarika walked up to Abhijeet, and stood beside him, smiling widely. Watching her smile, Abhijeet's face reflected happiness too, bewildering all their colleagues. All of them knew that they were arguing just moments ago…and now, there they stood, smiling.

To add life to the party, the officers sat in a circle and decided to play never have I ever. A number of wine glasses were kept in the centre. Abhijeet was sitting to the left of Daya and right of Freddy and Tarika was diametrically opposite to him. On either sides of Tarika were shreya (she was opposite to Daya) and purvi. Beside Purvi sat Acp, Salunkhe, Acp's friend and Pankaj in that order so that pankaj was opposite to Purvi.

As some officers were attending parties like these for the first time, ACP Pradyuman took it upon himself to explain the rules of the game.

"Toh," he stood up and stood in the centre, "game ke rules bahot hi simple hain. Anyone who drinks thrice would be out. And if anyone is the only one to drink, then he will have to explain what had happened in detail. He can also choose to pass by opting to lose."

 **That was wily of Tarika, wasn't it?**

 **So…next time, we'll watch them play.**

 **Will we get to know any of Abhirika's secret?**

 **Read on…** **and do leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is storygirl2121 – I have changed my name to TheDamselInShiningArmour.**

 **And this chapter includes ACP-Salunkhe moments… if you want only abhirika, please feel free to skip to Abhijeet And Tarika's flashback (that's about half today's chapter)**

"Toh," he stood up and stood in the centre, "game ke rules bahot hi simple hain. Anyone who drinks thrice would be out. And if anyone is the only one to drink, then he will have to explain what had happened in detail. He can also choose to pass by opting to lose."

The game began with ACP going first.

"Never have I ever," he looked at his friend, Dr. Salunkhe mischievously, "Performed an autopsy."

Salunkhe gritted his together, grabbed a wine glass and drank it at one go. Abhijeet and Tarika too, unwillingly took a glass each and drank.

"Never have I ever barged into the forensic lab begging for reports," Dr. Salunkhe had been very quick to say this.

He really didn't want to lose. And this, was his master stroke. It got everyone except Tarika to drink a glass. So there was no one ahead of him in the game. He still had a very good chance to win.

It was just a game, yes, but he had always been fiercely competitive.

"Paidaishi kamina hai," ACP remarked.

"Never have I ever had straight A's in university."

This was Pankaj. He wanted to target Dr. Salunkhe but Purvi became his unintentional victim. She rolled her eyes at him in response to the sorry he mouthed. After Purvi drank her glass of wine, Dr. Salunkhe too, extended his hand towards the centre to grab a glass when ACP held his hand.

"Nahi nahi Salunkhe…ullu mat bana – tujhe physical education mein – "

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan wo…arreyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tum – arrey continue karo yaar game ko. Mein hi bolta hu – never have I ….. aah… Never have I ever been locked in my own office for 6 LONG HOURS."

Everyone supressed their laughter as Dr. Salunkhe let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry boss," he looked at ACP, "you know too many of my secrets aur tumhare rehte mein jeet nahi paunga."

ACP Pradyuman was the only one to drink and he started his story.

 **FLASHBACK:**

ACP Pradyuman barged into the forensic lab to find Dr. Salunkhe arranging all the files.

"Budhha ho gaya hai tu Salunkhe – kitna dheere dheere kaam kar raha hai."

It didn't take much to irk the doctor. And his best friend enjoyed it at all times. This was no exception.

"Mein? Mein buddha ho gaya hu? Mein ?"

"Aur nahi toh kya."

"Matlab kya hai yaar tumhara?"

"Yaar baal sab bikhre huen…thaki thaki aankhein..dheere dheere kaam karna – ye sab buddhape ke hi –"

"acha acha acha…. Tum kaam karo 48 – 56 ghante without rest – tumhari haalat mujhse battar nahi hui na toh batana."

"Salunkhe hum bhi kaam kartein hain itni der."

"Arrey lekin ek hi jagah toh nahi rehte ho…field hota hai, change hota hai – tum iss lab mein 5 ghante bhi nahi tik paoge."

"dekh Salunkhe…"

"kya Salunkhe? Chalo ghar chaltein hai… bureau se zara ek file bhi nikal ke dena. Mein gaadi mein wait karta hu."

"tujhe kaam karne ka itna shok kabse lag gaya?"

"Arrey de do na yaar file."

As ACP went to the bureau to get the required file, he heard the door being locked.

"Abbey…abbey oh…Salunkhe…"

But his words fell on deaf ears. ACP sir remained in the bureau until next morning until the other officers came."

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

The story ended with everyone present in the room bursting into fits of laughter.

"Kisi aurat se uski umar zaroor puch lena," ACP added, "par Salunkhe se mat puchna warna agli baar murdo ke saath bandh kar dega."

Tarika's house echoed laughter once again.

Abhijeet stared at Tarika whose cheeks began attaining an adorable reddish hue. There was more to the flashback than others would ever know.

 **ABHIJEET AND TARIKA'S FLASHBACK:**

Tarika had been waiting for Abhijeet in her car. With her fingers on the steering wheel, she sank in the driver's seat. The fat book she had in her lap came toppling down. She let out a sigh, not caring to pick it up. It had been a really long day. And waiting for Abhijeet for one whole hour had not been a pleasant affair.

"Dear John," she sang her version of Taylor Swift's song, "don't you think I was too young to be messed around and played with? Long were the nights and my days revolved around you….Dear John, the girl in the dress still cries the whole way home….she cries the whole way home…"

In a fit of rage, Abhijeet clenched his fist and cleared his throat, to make her feel his presence.

 _The girl in the dress still cries the whole way home?_

 _What on Earth does she mean by that?_

 _I never watched her cry on her way home._

 _And who the hell is this John?_

"Mujhe kuch kaam hai… tum ghar chali jao."

"Arrey par – "

He didn't even listen to what she had to say. She followed his silhouette into his cabin, trying to understand what had happened.

Not bothering to pay attention to the footsteps that were following him, he collapsed into the sofa of his cabin with a loud "thud." He turned his face away, when Tarika walked in and switched the lights on.

"Abhijeet…"

She tried to place her hand on his shoulder but he gestured her with his palm not to touch him.

"ye….ye John kaun – "

Before he completed his sentence, she began laughing.

Laughing hysterically.

 _Now senior inspector Abhijeet was jealous of a song._

"hai koi…"

"haan toh uske paas jao na – yaha – "

"Abhijeet! Wo bas ek gaana tha… aur meine modify kiya tha kyuki it fit the protagonist of the book I was reading."

"Oh…"

He found himself at a loss of words.

"really Abhijeet? You're jealous of a song?"

"n..na..nahi wo – "

He stopped speaking and smirked as he leaned closer to her.

"On duty officer ko darane ke liye aapko punishment milegi Tarika ji"

"Acha?"

She suddenly felt weak in her knees and sick to her stomach. As he fondled her cheeks, she felt her eyelashes flutter. Blood rushed to the places his hands touched as her heart beat faster.

He moved even closer to her when they heard someone entering the bureau.

"shh…" he whispered and swiftly turned the lights off.

They overheard ACP and Dr. Salunkhe speak.

"Ab kya karein?"

Tarika's voice so soft that it was almost inaudible.

"ab kya…ab toh puri duniya chahti hai ki tumhe punishment mile."

"What would you do to me?"

She said, undoing the first button of his shirt. He placed his hands over hers and guided them to the next button.

"I love what you are doing to me right now," he spoke, feeling his second button come undone.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he jerked her towards him so hard that she fell on top of him. He shifted his position such that he was now lying on the couch. Her hands were on either side of his shoulders and her knees were on either side of his hips so that she supported her own weight. Her face directly on top of his, they looked like a perfect match.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look – like this, on top of me?"

"Do you have any idea how wet you're making me?"

He smirked as his hands slid down from her waist to her butt.

"Spank me daddy."

She sure knew how to turn him on.

Slowly, words died down as their hands explored every part of each other's skin.

Never had they imagined that a night in the bureau could be so sensual.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

 **So guys…here goes another chapter and the next chapter should conclude the game with one more Abhirika tale :P**

 **Hope you guys didn't mind the ACP-Salunkhe part in an abhirika story. Their support was needed for the game :P**

 **Do leave me reviews! Pretty please?**


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly, words died down as their hands explored every part of each other's skin.

Never had they imagined that a night in the bureau could be so sensual.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

They had spent about 7 hours there…well whatever it was, it was more than the time ACP sir spent in there – hence technically, they didn't have to drink.

It was Abhijeet's turn next. He spent a couple of seconds deciding which one of their secrets he must get her with.

"Never have I ever," he finally decided, "drunk broken into someone's house."

Tarika's face turned red. She smiled awkwardly to compose herself and drank her wine.

"wo ek din, mein bahot upset thi," she began narrating her story as she was the only one to drink, "isliye mein ek baar gayi and meine kaafi drink kar li thi. And I….in that state happened to not get a comfortable ride back home. Abhijeet ka ghar paas mein hi tha…"

She stopped, hearing all the officers laugh their hearts out. Though embarrassing, this was not a bad game after all.

Tarika had avoided many details in her story. But everything was fresh in her mind. She could still feel her racing heart.

 **TARIKA'S FLASHBACK:**

Abhijeet was the supervising officer and Tarika was sent to the field as the medical expert. When she heard that Abhijeet was already there, she was very excited.

It had been ages since they worked together on field. She ran out of the car calling out Abhijeet's name when she saw him holding a girl's hand. On seeing her, he immediately let go of the girl's hand and tried to talk to her.

But she avoided him throughout – giving him only curt replies, necessary for the case to be solved. She believed that any case was much above their personal fights. Towards the evening, the case was solved and Abhijeet made his way to the forensic lab. Fortunately, Dr. salunkhe had already gone home.

"Sir chalein gayein hain," she avoided eye contact.

"Arrey Tarika ji…hum toh aapse milne aayein hain."

There was no response from her side. She continued cleaning the test-tubes.

"Tarika ji…kuch toh boliye."

Yet there was no response from her. She didn't even bother looking at him. She made her way towards the main computer and was about to turn it off when Abhijeet stood in front of it.

"Abhijeet hato yaha se."

"Nahi…pehle tum mujhse baat karo – phir mein hatt jaunga."

"Please Abhijeet…."

Her hand went around him and turned the computer off. She then walked away to grab her bag when he stood in front of her, holding his ears.

"Abhijeet please…tum mera aur apna time mat waste karo."

"Tarika yaar…ek baar meri baat toh sunn lo."

"ab sun'ne ko kuch reh gaya hai?"

"tum galat samajh rahi ho –"

"mein galat samajh rahi hu?"

"haan."

"haan toh theek hai – mein galat samajh rahi hu….maan li tumhari baat."

"sach toh sunn lo yaar."

"mein nahi sun'na chahti Abhijeet."

She pushed him away and managed to get her bag. She was about to walk out when Abhijeet held her by her wrist and pinned her against the wall despite her struggle to free herself.

"Tarika."

His eyes bloodshot, his tone rude, he was extremely angry. But he softened when he saw tears in her eyes. He let go off her wrists and she stopped struggling.

"Tarika please," he said softly.

"kya Abhijeet kya?" she burst out, half crying and half shouting, "mujhe nahi sun'ni hain tumhari kahaniya."

"Kab se gussa kar rahi ho tum?" Abhijeet now lost his temper, "ARREY PURI BAAT TOH TUM JAANTI BHI NAHI HO."

"TOH MEINE JO DEKHA, WO GALAT THA KYA?" Tarika screamed at him too.

It was very rare for both of them to lose their patience together. In fact, Abhijeet had never heard Tarika scream so loud. It scared him but provoked him at the same time. Somehow, it fuelled his rage.

"HAAN GALAT THA… HUMESHA TIL KA TAAD BANATI HO TUM – TUMHE MANATE MANATE TOH SAARI UMAR NIKAL JAYEGI…AADMI BUDDHA HO JAYEGA PHIR BHI TUM NAHI MAANOGI."

"acha?"

"aur kya."

"itni hi problem hoti hai tumhe TOH MAT MANAO NA MUJHE…JUST LET ME BE."

"Haan haan jao…nahi manaunga. Jo karna hai karo."

"Tum meri lab mein khade ho…ye mera workplace hai. So tum jao."

"jaa raha hu. Mein hi pagal tha…tumhe manane yaha tak aaya. Seedha crime scene se ghar jaana chahiye tha."

"haan toh meine bulaya tha tumko yaha? Jao apne ghar…insecure."

"kya kaha?"

"wahi jo tumne suna."

"phir se kehna."

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE, AND DEFINITELY NOT FROM YOU MR. ABHIJEET."

"suno…mein koi insecure nahi hu. Mein nahi darta tumhe khone se."

"daroge bhi kyu? Lagti kya hu tumhari?"

"TARIKA!"

"bolo…nahi hai na shabd…chup kyu hog aye…bolte kyu nahi?"

 _How could she? How could she say all these words?_

 _How could she say that she meant nothing for him? After all these years….after all these years…was that how much she knew him? Was that all she thought of him? That he was a flirt….!_

 _She doubted him of flirting, fine._

 _She didn't want to listen to what he had to say, fine._

 _But now she doubted her importance?_

"HAAN CHUP HU KYUKI NAHI HAI MERE PAAS SHABD."

"aakhir tumne sach toh bola."

"HAAN HAAN BOLA MEINE SACH…KUCH NAHI LAGTI TUM MERI. AB KHUSH?"

To call Abhijeet enraged would be an understatement. His anger knew absolutely no limits and no bounds. The words he uttered were not what he was saying – it was all his anger.

He left, still furious. In the lab Tarika was shocked. She didn't really expect him to say that.

 _She never asked him for commitment._

 _She always stood by him. She let him take things at his own pace._

 _All these years….after all these years…that is what he says?_

 _So that was it?_

 _Was it all over? Their relationship couldn't even stand a little anger?_

 _They didn't last even one proper fight._

Her head hurting from replaying their last conversation – argument, well, fight to be precise; she took a cab to the nearest bar. Taking out a small mirror from her bag, she applied bright red lipstick and sent a flying kiss to her reflection.

 **Oooh this flashback is longer than expected :O**

 **Anyhow, I had fun making them fight – did you enjoy reading it?**

 **Well next chapter you will see a drunk Tarika :P**

 **So now, you guys know what to do:**

 **Review, review, review ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Was it all over? Their relationship couldn't even stand a little anger?_

 _They didn't last even one proper fight._

Her head hurting from replaying their last conversation – argument, well, fight to be precise; she took a cab to the nearest bar. Taking out a small mirror from her bag, she applied bright red lipstick and sent a flying kiss to her reflection.

She then removed her coat, revealing a red strap top. Soon she reached her destination and made her way directly to the bartender.

"What's the strongest you have?"

"Everclear ma'am."

 _95 percent alchol._

 _Could get anyone, literally anyone, extremely drunk._

"I'll take one. Quickly please."

She finished her shot in one go. And she could see him – in front of her eyes. His silky brown hair, those deep brown eyes….he stood there, in his grey coat. Oh man, he was handsome.

Wait, she could see herself too, standing beside him.

"Move Tarika! Move….he is a heartbreaker."

But she moved closer to him, letting his hands slide down her shoulder to her waist and then down below, towards her hip. He bent his head a little, his lips opening slightly.

"One more Everclear."

She didn't want to see herself in his arms. She didn't want to see him kissing her.

She didn't want to. Oh she couldn't.

She couldn't.

"I can't," tears rolled down her eyes as her hands forced another shot into her mouth.

The next thing she remembered was that she was on the road and a taxi had stopped by.

"Kaha jayengi aap madam?"

"Arrey nahi jaana kahi bhi bhaiya."

She continued walking.

"Par madam – "

"arrey dil toota hai…pair nahi."

The taxi driver said something she failed to understand. She continued walking and another taxi stopped by.

"Madam raat ho gayi hai – ab ko koi taxi nahi milegi…boliye kaha jayengi?"

"mein chali jaungi."

"madam meri baat suniye – "

"arrey jaha mein jaana chahti hu…waha tum nahi le jaa sakte mujhe….mein 2 din pehle ki past mein jaana chahti hu hahahaha….par tumhare paas toh taxi hai – time machine nahi na."

The driver murmured something along the lines of "bhalayi ka zamana hi nahi raha" and she continued her walk to his house.

After pressing the doorbell continuously for about a minute, she got annoyed. Little did she realize that it was 1 am already and that she was turning the balcony light on and off instead of pressing the doorbell.

She used her duplicate keys and sneaked into his bedroom. On seeing him sleep, she giggled a little and put a strand of her hair into his ear.

He rubbed his ear with his eyes still closed. She giggled again and put her hair back into his ear. This time Abhijeet got up and she ran behind the curtains.

"kaun hai?"

"kaun hai waha?"

He grabbed his gun and moved towards the curtains. She tiptoed towards him. Sensing movement he shouted again.

"KAUN HAI?"

"I am the butterflies in your stomach," she whispered in his left ear.

"I am the weakness in your knees," she stood behind him and whispered in his right ear this time.

"T-tarika"

He tried to turn the lights on but she caught his arm and placed it on his heart.

"I am the inconsistency in the rhythm of your heartbeat…."

"I am the smile you can't suppress…

I am the tears you hide so well."

"Tarika…ye – "

She stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips. She moved closer to him and whispered:

"I am the quick glances you steal…"

"Tarika – tumne toh pii rakhi hai."

He managed to turn the lights on and had a look at her. Messy hair, bright red lipstick, eyes that were threating to close, the strap of her top was hanging lose over her shoulder – goodness, she was too drunk.

"My God! Tarika…"

"I am the song that's stuck in your head."

With each word she said, she sounded more drunk. And boy, he felt horrible. He wondered how she came here…all those stares she would've received on the way, all those dirty looks, all those murmurs she would've heard…all of that just because of their fight.

Looking at her now, no one could tell that it was the same Dr. Tarika that worked in the forensic department of CID. Seeing her like this, his eyes brimmed with tears. Even though he still thought that it wasn't exactly his fault, he also believed that he shouldn't have left her in that vulnerable state.

"I am the freshness after a long day…

I am the longing in your soul...

I am your lo – "

He saw her losing balance and wrapped his arms around her to support her.

"I…am the memories that come cascading back to you"

She struggled to keep her head straight and he made it rest on his shoulder.

"Tarika…sambhal ke," he said, as they moved to his bed, "sambhal ke"

"I…am…."

"shhh shhh Tarika, please let jao."

She punched him on his chest as he made her lie down but because she was drunk, she wasn't able to punch hard. It didn't hurt him at all.

"tum kaun hote ho batane waale ki mujhe kya karna hai haan?"

She sat up and pulled him to sit beside her.

"bolte kyu nahi?"

"Tarika…abhi so jao – kal baat karenge"

"theek hai."

Now she stood up and was about to make her way towards the door when he stopped her.

"kaha jaa rhi ho?"

"tumhe baat nahi karni na…isliye ghar jaa rhi hu."

"Tarika lekin iss halat mein…"

"You don't tell me what to do," she bent down because he was sitting and she was standing, "understand Mr. Abhijeet?"

"acha okay okay…Tarika I…. I am that reserved space in your heart…ab toh bol sakta hu tumhe letne ke liye?"

"ummm hmmmm," she smiled, "not bad, haan?"

"toh please let jao."

"let jau?" her laughter was dripping with scorn, "kis haq se Abhijeet?"

"tumhe nahi pata?"

"kal tak pata tha…lekin aaj…aaj mujhe lagta hai ki jo mujhe pata tha wo sab galat tha."

"Tarika, please aisa –"

"Arrey Abhijeet, tumko pata hai ye jo everclear hai na…sach mein sab kuch clear kar deta hai."

She then placed his hand on her chest, between her breasts.

"ab yaha dard nahi ho raha….ab kuch bhari bhari nahi lag raha...wo ladki kaun thi, tumhari kya lagti hai, tum uss waqt kya kar rahe the…koi farak nahi padta – "

… **.to be continued :P**

 **So…that's it for the day. The next chapter is already ready ;) you will see them patch up.**

 **Please do review**


	19. Chapter 19

"Tarika, please..."

"Arrey Abhijeet, tumko pata hai ye jo everclear hai na…sach mein sab kuch clear kar deta hai."

She then placed his hand on her chest, between her breasts.

"ab yaha dard nahi ho raha….ab kuch bhari bhari nahi lag raha...wo ladki kaun thi, tumhari kya lagti hai, tum uss waqt kya kar rahe the…koi farak nahi padta – "

All these words pierced his heart. But what hurt him more was the fact that he made his Tarika - that Tarika who was never vocal about her sorrow, about her pain so miserable that she was saying all this now. He could only imagine the extent of her agony.

"wo ladki mere saath flirt kar rhi thi….I promise meine kuch nahi kiya tha."

"toh uska haath pakad ke tum usse mana kar rahe the flirt karne se? Pagal nahi hu mein…"

"Tarika jis waqt usne mera haath pakda ussi waqt tum aayi – mein sach – "

He stopped as she fell over him. Her hands wrapped around his back, her chin resting on his shoulder and the back of her head touching his jawline, she had fallen fast asleep.

He placed his palm behind her head to support it and made her lie on the bed. He then smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He remembered the fight they had and slipped his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry Tarika," he knelt down beside her, "I should have been more patient. Gusse mein na jaane kya kya bol diya meine tumhe."

THE NEXT DAY:

Through a throbbing head, she struggled to open her eyes and found him, kneeling beside her. His hand in hers and his head resting on the little space in the bed beside her, he had fallen asleep. It would have been a very uncomfortable position. His neck was sure to hurt when he woke up.

Tarika decided that it was best to wake him up and ask him to lie on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair while softly calling his name.

"Abhijeet….bed pe let jao."

He opened his eyes and she noticed that they were puffed up.

 _Had he been crying too?_

She tried to get up but a moan escaped her and she fell back into the bed. Seeing this, he sprang to his feet and helped her sit up.

"Sar dard ho raha hai?"

She nodded indicating that it did hurt. He gave her a glass of lime juice that was kept on the table beside the bed.

"thodi der pehle tumhare liye hi banaya tha…lo pii lo."

He put his palm behind her head and his other hand made her drink the lemonade. It was as though he was taking care of a baby. Well, she was his baby girl after all.

"araam se…"

"mmm"

"I'm sorry Tarika," he said, after she finished drinking, "meri wajah se – "

"nahi Abhijeet meine hi thoda over-react kiya…mujhe sunn leni chahiye thi tumhari baat."

He was about to speak but he stopped as she gestured him to lie down beside her and he did as she asked. She then wrapped herself around him, as though he was her life depending source and buried her head in his chest.

"Tarika," he said, fondling her head.

"hmm?"

"Mein…."

She knew him in and out. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She lifted her head from his chest to have a look at his face. Eyes red, he looked like he was about to cry. Tarika wanted to take back everything that she had said and done.

How could she even think of doubting the man who loved her so much?

But then again, seeing her with him, she couldn't control herself. Her whole world came crashing down when she saw him, like that. It was insecurity – insecurity without reason, insecurity only those who have loved madly would understand.

She placed her palms on his face and cupped it.

"Meine tumhe bahot zyaada bol diya… I'm sorry…I'm sorry Tarika."

She removed her hands from his face and looked at him seriously.

"waise…baat toh tumhari sahi hai."

"I'm – "

"Agar meri jagah ACP sir ya kisi se ladai hoti toh kya tum unhe aisa kuch bolte?"

"n…nahi."

"toh phir tumne mujhe itna sab kaise bol diya Abhijeet?"

"Tarika mein – "

"Abhijeet hum apne hadein unke saath paar kartein hain jinpe humhe pura bharosa ho…gusse mein tumne mujhe jo mann mein aaya wo bol diya because you don't feel the need to pretend in front of me… aur tum sahi ho Abhijeet – itna haq hai mere upar tumhara. Par mein bhi insaan hu – kabhi kabhi mujhe bura lag jaata hai… aur mera bhi toh haq hai tumpe…mujhse bhi paar ho gayi hadein – so I'm sorry too."

Abhijeet smiled at her, feeling proud. Moments ago, he was feeding her like a baby and now she was talking like his mother.

Seeing him smile, she felt happy too. Once again she wrapped her hands around him and they drifted into peaceful slumber.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

"Never have I ever shared an eskimo kiss."

Daya! Damn, how did he know? Well, he was Daya after all.

He must have seen Abhijeet texting her.

"tujhe toh mein – "

"arrey boss gussa kyu ho rahe ho – "

"acha toh kya naachu?"

"tumhe toh khush hona chahiye.."

"aur aap batane ka kasht karenge ki mujhe khush kyu hona chahiye?"

"Arrey ab tumhe Tarika ji ke saath waqt bitane ko milega…tumhe toh mujhe thankyou bolna chahiye."

Abhijeet smiled and almost said "thankyou" when he came back to his senses.

"haan chal maaf kiya tujhe."

Reluctantly, Abhijeet and Tarika drank another glass. Then they went to the sofa and started their "sweet nothings" while the others continued their game.

At about 10pm, everyone decided to go back home and while leaving, Dr. Salunkhe walked up to Tarika.

"Tarika mujhe ek baat batao…"

"ji sir?"

"Ye make up remover se koi crime hua hai kya?"

"m..matlab sir?"

"Nahi wo mein dekh raha tha ki thodi der pehle kone mein baith ke Abhijeet ek video dekh raha tha – how to use makeup remover effectively karke….toh mujhe laga ki tumhe kuch pata hoga."

"s..sir – mujhe nahi pata."

"Ajeeb baat hai yaar – tumhe toh pata hona chahiye."

"Ho sakta hai koi ad ho – wo videos se pehle hota hai na."

"haan…haan ye ho sakta hai."

"Ji sir," she sighed, relieved.

"Par phir bhi….kaun ads ko itne dhyaan se dekhta hai?"

"Abbey Salunkhe," came ACP sir's words, "Chalne ka iraada hai bhi ki nahi."

"Haan haan boss chaltein hai – chalo beta Tarika, Good night."

Bidding them goodbye, she closed the door and walked up to Abhijeet and whispered:

"How to use makeup remover effectively?"

Without waiting for his reply, she tilted her head a little and kissed him on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. She then moved away, looked at the mark and smirked. Walking to his other side, she kissed his other cheek, leaving a mark there too.

"Video dekha na," she continued, "ab practice bhi karlo – remover wahi rakha hua hai."


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning! Rise and shine beautiful."

Her lips curved into a smile and then her eyes opened. Fixing her gaze at his radiant face, she sat up, smiling even more. He had shifted into her house because the criminals had not been caught yet. It had only been a week but she could so get used to it.

"Good morning Abhijeet."

She said that in her morning croaky voice but he loved it. The unruly bed hair, the no make-up skin, the wrinkled clothes – he loved it all. But most of everything, he liked to see her smile with her eyes still closed – that smile which was meant for his voice, only his voice. He liked to watch her eyes open and then seeing him, she would smile even more – everyday. Getting used to her was easy, he felt.

How beautiful even things as small as a greeting became when blended with love! "Little things" – he would never trade these little things for anything in the world.

"Ye aapki morning coffee Tarika ji."

He gave her a cup and sat next to her, sipping coffee from his own cup.

"Thanks Abhijeet," she said, hitting her forehead with his.

After finishing their coffee, Abhijeet went to his room to get ready for the bureau. Little did he know that he was being followed by his beloved. He thought that she must have taken the cups and gone to the kitchen to make breakfast as usual.

Humming a tune, he unbuttoned his shirt and turned towards the dressing table. His eyes widened, he jumped slightly.

"T-t-tarika…"

He had the shock of his life when he found her there, in his room when he was changing. Her eyes static, she gazed at his chest intently.

Suddenly, he became conscious of the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned. His dusky cheeks turning faintly pink, he looked at the locked door. His heart beat faster at each step she took towards him. Not that he wasn't enjoying it but he wondered why he became so conscious. She had seen him stark naked many times before.

Well, maybe because he wasn't expecting it.

He gulped and prepared himself for some wild things as she reached dangerously close to him. And then, he stood there, grinning stupidly at her. Acting stupid wasn't completely his fault though – Tarika had a good sexual appetite but she was rarely horny on weekday mornings. Watching him grin, she bit her lips oh-so-seductively and made slow, sensual steps towards him.

"Abhijeet…."

"hmmm?" he spoke like he was in a daydream.

"Shirt utaro…"

"k-k-kya?"

He faked all the innocence he could. Oh this was getting more fun with each passing second.

"nahi tum zor de rahi ho toh," he spoke again, as he didn't get any reply from her, "utar hi deta hu."

She nodded and gave him a quick wink. Her body almost touching him, she smirked and walked past him to his cupboard. He turned around, stunned. So she wasn't horny after all? Well, the expectation in itself was foolish in the first place, he thought. She rummaged through his cupboard, throwing all the clothes in his bed.

"Tarika kya kar rahi ho?"

"Tumhare liye shirt nikal rahi hu."

"Toh isme kya kharabi hai?"

"Abhijeet! Ye shirt tumne 6 din pehle hi pehni thi…aur dhoyi bhi nahi."

"haan…wo…wo…"

He made a "mar gayein" look. Damn, now he was going to have a hard time.

"wo…wo kya? aur ye dhulayi waale kapde kaha rakhte ho? Mujhe toh dikhe nahi cupboard mein."

"Arrey Tarika – meri baat toh suno – "

He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to drag her away from the cabinet but she didn't budge. She pulled out a black shirt he thought he had lost and held it open behind him. He stood there like a statue as the realization that she was behaving like his wife had already struck him.

"Khade kya ho…haath daalo isme – ek toh saaf shirt dikhi mujhe!"

He quietly obeyed, not knowing what to do. She then walked in front of him and buttoned his shirt up from the bottom. When she reached the top, she looked at his face.

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

No sooner did she realize what he was thinking than she asked the question. She stepped back a little, trying to gather guts to meet his eye. He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

Silence prevailed, for the eyes knew how to say everything without making a sound. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocking his fingers on her back and pulled her closer. In turn, she placed her palm on his chest and he moved his fingers along her jawline. He then tilted her face and inclined towards her. His eyes locked in hers, he brushed his lips against hers and then kissed her lightly, alternating the pressure between high and low, building up sexual tension.

"mmmm," she moaned.

Her hands which were placed gently on his back clutched his hair tightly and she pressed herself against his body. She opened her mouth a little, allowing him to indulge in the kiss. As he pressed his lips on hers, she responded back with the same fervour, the same eagerness. They then parted for air and kissed again, this time with even more passion. Their hungry lips crashing into each other, Tarika fell on the bed, upon his clothes and Abhijeet fell on top of her.

She pushed him off and got up from the bed.

"Kya hua?" he was utterly bewildered.

"Ew Abhijeet – tumne mujhe apne gande kapdo ke upar giraya…na jaane kitne dino se nahi dhoyein tumne."

"p-p-par – "

"Ek hafta ho gaya tumhe yaha aur tumne ek bhi baar nahi dhoyein kapde…upar se sab mix karke rakte ho – jo kapde utarte ho usse bhi waapas cupboard mein daal dete ho."

"Ab ye saare kapde," she started piling them and spoke without a pause, "saare ke saare dhone ke liye jaayenge."

"arrey! Phir mein kya pehnunga?"

"Wo tumhari problem hai"

"Arrey baat ko samjho na Tarika – "

"mujhe kuch nahi sun'na hai Abhijeet."

"soch lo," he smirked.

"kya soch lu?"

"mein aise hi chala jaunga – bina shirt ke."

"acha?"

"ji bilkul," he flirted and moved closer to her, "phir agar koi ladki mera haath pakde toh meri galati nahi hogi."

"arrey Tarika ji," he continued quickly, when she rolled her eyes, "mein toh Mazak kar raha tha"

She smiled and hit his chest lightly and moved out of his room, dumping all the clothes in the washing machine. Abhijeet just observed her and smiled to himself.

 _How could someone be so cute?_

After about a minute, a shirt landed on his face and he heard her voice.

"Ye kal pehen lena."

He quickly removed the shirt from his face in order to see her expressions but she had already left. He let out a small chuckle, imagining her.

She, on the other hand, went to her room and picked a black top for herself…

 **So Abhijeet has shifted to Tarika's house**

 **But but but only till the criminals are caught.**

 **Until then, sit back and enjoy Abhirika fluff…a few more chapters to go before the criminals are caught and the story is done :P**

 **Now time for :**

 **Reviews! I love them**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ye kal pehen lena."

He quickly removed the shirt from his face in order to see her expressions but she had already left. He let out a small chuckle, imagining her.

She, on the other hand, went to her room and picked a black top for herself…

IN THE FORENSIC LAB:

To Dr. Salunkhe's dismay, another body was added to a line of six bodies that had arrived earlier.

"Lo ek aur laash."

The old doctor proceeded towards the body, checked its neck, hands and chest and made preliminary conclusions. From the looks of it, this was another one of those serial killings.

Tarika on the other hand, continued working with chemicals to see if she could provide some more clues. The CID officers were particularly disturbed with this case. They had visited the lab thrice in 6 hours, pressing for more information.

The forensics were not less troubled either. Testing 12 bodies, and now 13, was certainly not an easy job. Many tests were time consuming and had to be done with utmost concentration for accurate results. The day had been particularly difficult, as they received more calls than usual from CID officers with questions that were impossible to answer, given the short time span. And so, the fact that the officers called almost twice an hour and barged into the lab every two hours irked doctor Salunkhe to the core.

"Bas inhi ki kami thi," the old doctor said, irritated when he saw Abhijeet entering the lab.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika for a moment and gave her a quick vague smile. A slight bruise on his face, dust on his blue jeans, fists clenched, he looked like he had just had a fight with someone.

"Sir please," Tarika intervened to avoid a conflict.

"Sir yaha 13 deaths ho gayin hain – itna khatarnak serial killer khule aam ghoom raha hai. Aur hum..hum kuch nahi kar payein hain…harr surag humhe jiske paas le jaati hai, uski maut ho jaati hai."

"ye nayi (new) lash kaha mili?"

"Sir ye mangu ki laash hai…CID ka khabri…iss case mein involved tha – usko bhi maar diya."

Soon the doctors gave them whatever information they had and the team left. Tarika excused herself and ran towards Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet!"

He turned around to find Tarika running towards him and signalled the rest of the team to proceed.

"Kya hua Tarika?"

She nodded her head, conveying that everything was alright and that nothing had happened.

"ye," she gave him a bottle of water and a chocolate, "ye rakh lo."

He smiled at her concern and took the things but he was in too much of a hassle to stand there and be sweet. And she understood that perfectly. After she watched his silhouette disappear, she left for the lab, praying that the case would be solved soon.

AT HOME:

Abhijeet threw his coat into the sofa and then collapsed into it himself. His lips dry, he craved some water but he couldn't find it in himself to get up. What a tiring day it had been! And the worst part? He couldn't even afford sleep as he had to get the file work done by the next day.

His body aching, he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them as he felt a gentle, soothing touch on his head. It was her, standing behind the sofa, giving him a massage. He looked at her and she smiled down at him.

"ab acha lag raha hai?"

"hmm," he closed his eyes again, "Thank you Tarika."

After she was done, she gave him a glass of water and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat there for a while, letting their tired bodies rejuvenate in each other's presence.

"koi movie dekhein?"

Without waiting for his reply, she brought one his favourite movies. He had watched it 3 times already but it never ceased to amazing. She switched the TV on and settled herself beside him again. While the movie started, he placed his head in her lap. As her hands rubbed his scalp, her fingers pressing it through his hair, he felt peaceful. He felt that all the energy that had been drained out of him was slowly returning back.

He could return home tired every day, if each tiring day had such a beautiful ending to it. As her fingers moved from his scalp to his neck and down to his shoulders, he felt relaxed.

After his shoulders eased, her hands moved from there, back to his scalp. She sure knew how to make him feel better. Her fingers applying slight pressure to his temples, she smiled as his grip on her thigh softened. His other hand which was resting on her knee, slipped down and she realized that he had fallen fast asleep.

She switched the TV off and then bent forward a bit so that she could take out the cushion that was behind her back. She placed the cushion at the edge of the sofa and lifted his head from her lap gently. Careful not to wake him up, she placed his head on the cushion.

She then got up and removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Next she removed his belt and kept his coat in its proper place and came back with a blanket. She covered him and then ruffled his hair.

"kitne cute lagte ho tum sote hue bhi."

She blushed at her own statement and kissed his forehead.

"oops sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed.

The kiss had left a lipstick mark on his forehead. She took out her makeup remover from her handbag and carefully wiped his forehead. Then she removed her own makeup and touched his forehead.

"ab tumhe kiss kar sakte hu."

She pecked his forehead and then kissed his closed eyes to be confronted by the voices in her head.

 _Bas kar Tarika!_

 _Kyu bas karu? Mera boyfriend hai._

 _Haan par wo jag jayega na…waise bhi kitna thaka hua hai._

 _Haan wo toh hai. But, ek last kiss?_

 _Nahi nahi – no more kisses….ek bhi nahi. Wo uth jayega toh?_

 _Toh wapas sula dungi._

 _Arrey par – disturb ho jayega faltu mein._

 _Huh! Waise baat sahi hai._

Deciding not to disturb him, she sat on the chair opposite him and soon fell asleep…

 **So how was it guys? Do leave a review please : )**


	22. Chapter 22

_Nahi nahi – no more kisses….ek bhi nahi. Wo uth jayega toh?_

 _Toh wapas sula dungi._

 _Arrey par – disturb ho jayega faltu mein._

 _Huh! Waise baat sahi hai._

Deciding not to disturb him, she sat on the chair opposite him and soon fell asleep…

THE NEXT DAY:

Abhijeet woke up to his alarm and prepared himself to make her bed coffee as usual. But he was surprised to find himself on the sofa. He recollected how he fell asleep, in her lap.

When he saw that he wasn't wearing a belt or shoes and that he was covered in his blanket, he smiled, guessing what must have happened. He wished he could be a time traveller for once and travel back to yesterday, when he was asleep – just so he could silently watch her do everything to him.

He wanted to see it all – her expressions when he fell asleep, her blush when she removed his belt, her eyes when she covered him…he could imagine these things and maybe, he was right too. But he wanted to see it for himself.

He made his way to the kitchen and was about to open the fridge for milk when he found a note stuck to it.

"Good morning Good-looking," it was written in a familiar handwriting.

Well, it was the only doctor's handwriting he could decipher.

"wo…" the note continued , "aaj lab jaldi jaana pada – see you later : ) "

That meant he wouldn't get his favourite part of the morning.

 _Not fair!_

He pouted and drank a glass of water, when his eyes fell on the laptop that was kept in the living room. It was very unusual to see her laptop in any room other than the study unless she was using it. She was the kind of person who liked to keep things ordered. As he proceeded to pick it up, he found another note.

"SURPRISE! Laptop kholke dekho."

He opened the laptop and found a file named "serial killings" open. He went through the file.

It had the FIR, names of criminals, cause of death, motive, the ipc sections, previous criminal records, forensic evidence, physical evidence, chief investigating officer – and all of this was in the right order – everything was perfectly done.

She was a life saviour. Even though he fell asleep, forgetting about the file, she had his back.

 _But, how on earth was she able to do all this?_

From what he knew, forensic reports were pretty different from case files. The detective in him couldn't rest until he found the answer to his question.

 _How was she able to make this perfect case file?_

He quickly took out his cell phone and dialled her number.

Unfortunately, he heard her ringtone – her phone was kept on the chair opposite to the sofa. He grabbed it and smiled to himself.

He had a reason to go and see her in the lab.

 _But what about the answer to his question?_

He slipped his phone into his pocket and was about to keep hers too when he stumbled upon Dr. Salunkhe's message.

"Aaj tumne half day liya hai," it said, "so be early tomorrow and finish the reports."

His sharp brain quickly connected the dots.

Yesterday's case had 13 bodies - serial killing. Usually serial killing cases were extremely hard on forensic doctors. And there was no way she could be back before him – unless, unless she took a half day!

 _Damn, why didn't he think of that yesterday?_

He recollected how she observed him keenly in the lab, how she stopped Dr. Salunkhe from saying anything to him, how she ran to him with a chocolate and water – she understood things perfectly, especially when they came to him.

She knew exactly how worn out he was and so she had taken a half day off – so that she could be home before him. And even though she would have been dead tired too, she gave him a massage, ensured that he relaxed and made him sleep in her lap. She completed his file work – and that too with perfection.

File work…that reminded him – he had to figure out how she managed to do it so flawlessly. Sure she was smart and all – but this was impossible to do without training. He rummaged through her laptop and found that she had been taking a course called "policing and criminology" for about six months now.

So that was how!

A course that was very different from what she needed for her career, with that busy schedule of hers – he was touched. Well, touched was a small word for what he felt – even overwhelmed seemed tiny in front of what he felt. She showed him what it was to love truly, to love unconditionally, to love purely…she made life even more beautiful than fiction.

And as if all this wasn't more than enough, she left sweet notes before leaving for the lab early in the morning to compensate for the half day she had taken.

To him, she was the epitome of perfection. He quickly went into his room to change for the lab – no the bureau. But well, he would certainly go to the lab first.

IN THE LAB:

"Hello Tarika ji."

"Abhijeet…hiii!"

"aap apna phone bhul gayi thi."

Tarika smirked. She had left the phone on purpose – so that he would come to the lab.

And though she loved to see him there – she had another reason to getting him there. She knew that he wouldn't have had breakfast without her. And that was not acceptable.

"tumne khaana khaya?"

She smirked again. He could never lie to her face unless, of course, he was angry.

"mein…wo –wo…"

"nahi khaaya na?"

"wo jaldi mein – "

"kya jaldi mein? Bas 7 baj rahein hain – tum doh ghante jaldi aaye ho."

"jao mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni."

"arrey Tarika ji aap toh – "

"kya aap toh?" she pretended to be really angry.

"g-g-gussa mat kijiye"

"toh kya kiss karu?"

She wanted to it back the very moment she said it.

"haan," he smirked, "wo kar sakti hain."

"Not funny Abhijeet," she turned her face away from him and smiled, ensuring that he wouldn't see her smile, "ab jao yaha se – mujhe bahot kaam hai."

"m-mein….canteen se mangwa leta hu."

"koi zaroorat nahi hai – "

"toh phir aap batayiye….koi bhi saza suna dijiye."

She looked at him and smiled, confusing him.

"mere bag ke bagal mein sandwiches pack karke rakhe hain – wo khaa lo."

"tumne kuch khaaya Tarika?"

"time nahi mila hoga," he spoke before she could speak, "file report banani thi, sandwiches pack karne the…aur lab ke liye jaldi bhi aana tha na."

"wo Abhijeet…"

"kitni baar bola hai Tarika ki breakfast skip nahi kartein."

"Abhijeet!"

"kya?" he asked, annoyed.

"practice what you preach!"

They broke into smiles. Both of them were birds of the same feather.

"acha chalo …sandwiches share kar lenge."

Smiling, he brought the sandwiches and fed her a bite while her hands were busy working on the computer. He then had a bite and when she finished chewing, he fed her another bite. And the cycle continued – the sandwiches kept being bitten by them alternately.

True that they say, everything is a delight with the one you love.

"waise Tarika.."

"hmm?"

"meine dekha ki tum wo course – "

Before he could continue, she placed her hand on his and squeezed his fingers gently, saying that she had heard everything – he didn't need to say a word. Her eyes gazed into his, wordlessly promising:

'I'll be there, always…'

 **That is all for today folks.**

 **And please, please, leave me those lovely reviews and tell me what you thought : )**

 **Also, thank you guys for your constant love and support. It keeps me going.**

 **HIDEnSEEK : The criminal part is coming soon : P**


	23. Chapter 23

Abhijeet had been unusually pre-occupied. And Tarika had been noticing it since morning. He was not really himself during breakfast, in the lab, in the bureau and even after he came back from work. There was no nerve wrecking case that she knew of.

"Abhijeet…"

"haan bolo Tarika," he said washing glasses.

She stopped washing the plates. Abhijeet stopped washing the glasses too as she turned the tap off.

"Arrey tumne tap kyu bandh kar diya?"

"wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi."

"haan bolo…hum dishes wash karte karte bhi toh baat kar saktein hai na – roz ki tarah?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Her face said "oh really?" This was the second time that he was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Abhijeet," she continued when he didn't react, "waise nahi – meri taraf dekho aur baat karo…."

She studied him. His eyes constantly trying to look away from her, his demeanour uncomfortable, she was sure that he was hiding something from her. There was something troubling him – something grave. And she needed to know what was haunting him so bad. She had a vague idea about what it was but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

True that she wouldn't be able to substantially help him solve the problem, but at least she could tell him that she would be there all along. One could argue that he already knew that she would always stand by him. And he did too. He knew it without her telling him. But that was entirely beside the point because sometimes, all you need is reassurance. Sometimes all you need is that smile to keep you going, sometimes all you need are a few words of faith.

She didn't want to see him battling this all alone. She needed to make him open up to her.

"sab theek hai?"

"h..haan sab theek hai – t-tum toh theek ho na?"

"mein theek hu, mujhe kya hoga?"

"nahi matlab – "

"koshish achi thi"

"k-k-kaisi koshish?"

"baat palatne ki koshish."

"kaisi baat kar rahi ho?"

"tum nahi jaante?"

"nahi."

"sach mein nahi jaante?"

"Tarika yaar sab theek hai – bas thoda thaka hua hu…isliye shayad tumhe lag raha hai ki pareshan hu."

"Ab tum mujhse baatein chupane bhi lage," she sounded hurt, "theek hai…"

She opened the tap and started doing the dishes without looking at him. She was silently praying that at least this would make him speak his mind out.

"arrey Tarika ji aap toh"

There was no response from her side. She continued washing the plates as though she hadn't heard him.

He took the washing liquid and put it on the glass he was washing, in more amount than required. He then took the yellow sponge he was using, rubbed it on the glass and grinned. After enough foam had been made, he took some of it and put it on poor, unsuspecting Tarika's nose.

"Abhijeet!" it came as a shock to her, "tumhe toh mein."

He started laughing and took some more foam one of his palms. He then kept the glass which had lots of foam in it in the sink. Before Tarika could stop him, he opened the tap so that all the foam would be washed away and she couldn't have any.

"Very smart, huh?" she said, closing the tap.

But it was too late. All the foam was already gone. Looking at her plight, Abhijeet laughed even harder.

"Tarika tum apne aap ko toh dekho," he said, pointing at the large amount of foam that was there on her nose.

"Acha! Pehle lagate ho aur phir haste ho – tumhe mein chhodungi nahi."

As she walked towards him, Abhijeet ran to the living room. Chasing him, she found foam being thrown at her hair and clothes.

 _Oh not the hair man!_

Now no one could save her boyfriend.

Thinking about her hair, she ran as fast as she could, jumped over the sofa and landed into his arms. Both of them smiled, panting.

His hair messy, his eyes sparkling with mischief, his cheeks glowing from exertion – he looked irresistibly cute to her. Tarika looked down at his protruding belly and poked it. For a moment, he shifted his gaze from her face and proceeded to look down.

And that was exactly what she wanted – one moment. She grabbed the opportunity and rubbed her nose against his. Now there was foam on his nose too.

She giggled like a child. To her, he looked even cuter. She took her hand which was placed in his and ruffled his hair. Little did she know that foam from his palm hand come into her hands too. Now there was foam in his hair.

"Arrey yaar Tarika…baalo pe nahi."

"Abhijeet," she was still giggling, "galti se hua tha. But we're even now."

He smiled gently, his pupils widening. He watched crinkles form by her eyes as she laughed, he watched her face light up, he heard the pleasant sound of her giggling….and he fell in love, all over again. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to him. Then in a rather quick, jerky motion, her body collided with his and her feet were in the air. He spun on his heels, hugging her so tight that she was lifted in the air. Oh what bliss moments like these were! He could spend his entire life, with her, living moments like this one.

He spun around even faster, while she kept asking him to stop for his own sake.

"Abhijeet ruk jao…gir jaoge."

No sooner did she say these words than they fell into the sofa, with her in his lap.

"mat suno tum meri."

"par maza aaya na," he smiled, panting.

She smiled back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"ab jaake naha lo…dekho baal kharab ho gayein saare."

"nahana toh tumhe bhi padega….tumhare baalo pe bhi toh foam laga hai."

"haan mein bas wo bartan saaf karke jaati hu nahane."

Damn, she didn't get the hint!

But he was going to make sure she got the double entendre behind that statement. His Tarika ji would never stop blushing as long as he was there.

"toh mein bhi madat karta hu tumhari – "

"nahi tum chale jao – "

"tum bhi aao…nahane," he winked, "dishes toh hoti rahengi."

She hit his chest, her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red he had ever seen them in and freed herself from his grip. She then looked up at him shyly before making her way to the kitchen while he smiled, thanking God for blessing him with her.

 **So…what is Abhijeet worried about?**

 **Abhi toh usne handle kar liya…but Tarika will sure find out, right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed their cute, silly, childish moments.**

 **Do leave a review : )**


	24. Chapter 24

"tum bhi aao…nahane," he winked, "dishes toh hoti rahengi."

She hit his chest, her cheeks turning the deepest shade of red he had ever seen them in and freed herself from his grip. She then looked up at him shyly before making her way to the kitchen while he smiled, thanking God for blessing him with her.

LATE AT NIGHT:

Tarika sat in the living room, reading a book. She sat in the corner of the room, such that the inside of Abhijeet's room was visible. And as she was sitting there, he kept the door open slightly and smiled, watching her.

Tarika knew he hated open doors, especially when he was sleeping and that he had kept it open just so that he could watch her. However, she pretended to be engrossed in her book and continued reading while looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Somewhere between stolen glances and pretence, both of them fell asleep.

Around 2 am, Tarika was awakened by Abhijeet screaming on the phone. She looked in the direction of his room and to her surprise, the door was closed. She walked near his room so that she could hear him more clearly.

"KYA MATLB HAATH SE NIKAL GAYA?" he shouted on the phone, "JAANTA NAHI HAI KYA KI KITNE KHATARNAK HAIN WO? T-Tarika ko almost kho diya tha maine….dekhho mein koi risk nahi lena chahta…. …. …. Kuch bhi karo, bas pata lagao – I want to see all of those ******* behind the ******* bars."

Then she heard a loud sound. She concluded that he must have banged his fist on the bed.

So she was right - her case was the cause of his worry. She opened the door gently and found Abhijeet sitting cross legged on the bed, with his fingers and thumb rubbing both his temples.

Eyes tightly closed, lips pursed, knuckles white, she had never seen him so tensed before. She sat beside him on the bed and waited for him to speak.

"Arrey Tarika – tum soyi nahi abhi tak?"

"nahi wo mein….mein kitaab padh rahi thi – "

"acha acha," he tried to sound normal, "kuch…kuch kaam tha?"

"Abhijeet….kitne pareshan lag rahe ho – "

"Arrey nahi nahi," his eyes refused to meet hers, "bas bura sapna aaya tha."

"acha?"

"Haan…abhi phirse sone hi waala tha."

"kya dekha tumne?"

"Arrey tum pareshan mat ho…choti si baat hai."

"Abhijeet bura sapna tha ki bura phonecall?"

"Tumne," this time he looked into her eyes, "tumne sunn liya?"

She nodded, affirming. She then placed her hand on his, to help him relax.

"Wo log pakde jayenge Abhijeet – tum shaant ho jao."

"Shaant ho jao? Arrey ****** shaant – "

Inadvertently, her eyes widened. It was rare to hear him use coarse language.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he apologized immediately.

"Nahi Abhijeet – tum….tum mujhse maafi mat maango…mere saath share kar sakte ho har baat."

"Tarika humare paas ek hi lead tha unn tak pahochne ka…lekin wo chakma deke nikal gayein. Ab pata nahi kab pakde jayenge…tumhari safety ka sawal hai!"

"Abhijeet kuch din ki baat hai – aur clues mil jayenge…aur rahi baat meri safety ki – toh tum ho na yaha."

"Tarika tum baat ko samajh nahi rahi – ghar pe toh mein hu – aur agar tumhe kuch karna ho toh pehle unhe mujhe maarna padega...isliye mujhe ghar ki koi chinta nahi hai. Lab mein bhi tum safe ho."

"Toh phir problem kya hai?"

"Problem ye hai ki tum humesha ghar aur lab mein thodi na rahogi… market jaogi, parlour, girls night wagera wagera."

"Bas itni si baat?"

"Mein….mein samjha nahi."

"Samjho solution mil gaya."

"kaise?"

"Wo aise Abhijeet ki….mein tumhe harr jageh le jaya karungi."

"Par parlour?"

"Beautician ko ghar bula lungi."

"aur…aur girls day – girls night?"

"hmm….jab tak criminals nahi pakde jaatein, no girls day, girls night."

"waah Tarika ji waah," he smiled happily, "aapne toh badi asaani se solution dhoondh liya."

"Aakhir dost kiski hu?"

She removed her slippers and crawled into his lap. He smiled at the sudden gesture and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Her dusky cheeks glowing, her pupils dilated, she looked even more beautiful in the faint light of the bed lamp.

Her smile widening, she moved closer to his face. When their eyes were almost touching, she fluttered her eyelashes against his. He cherished the firm yet gentle feel of her eyelashes against his.

Butterfly kisses – he remembered the first time they did it.

It was years ago. And what a lovely coincidence that it was in the same room. Abhijeet had reached Tarika's home after she had been attacked. They were dating back then and he wanted to see if she was alright. But, it didn't end in just seeing that she was alright. She insisted on his staying for dinner…and well, they ended up sleeping together. He remembered everything in clearly, each detail was still fresh in his mind. He remembered how he had been unsure, for they hadn't shared anything more than a kiss before that and how she had been bold to lead him on.

After they made love, the next morning was no less than ecstasy – waking up next to her. He grinned as he remembered the morning.

 **FLASHBACK:**

After their first love making session, both of them had been spent. Abhijeet was the first one to wake up from his deep slumber. He was about to get up when he felt something resting on his hand. It was her head.

He froze in his position so that even the slightest of movements wouldn't wake her up and lay there, admiring her. Never could he imagine that the quiet forensic doctor he loved would be the first one to say "make love to me." It was the first time that he saw her wild, aroused side. He looked at the clothes lying on the floor haphazardly – hers above his. Well, she was the sole reason for those. And though he was surprised, he loved it. The way she clutched his hair, the way she pushed him into the bed while they were kissing, the way she ripped his shirt off his body – everything turned him on.

He didn't know for how long he lay there, looking at her like that before she woke up. Time always flew when they were together. As she woke up, she climbed on top of him – her bare body, against his uncovered skin felt like heaven. Her breasts squished on his chest as she leaned closer to his face and fluttered her eyelashes against his. Their first butterfly kiss.

She then rolled back into her place in the bed and whispered:

"You know…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I…I l-lost my….virginity last night."

"Me too," he felt blood rush to his cheeks as he said these two words.

"But you're happy, aren't you?" he asked genuinely.

"Never been happier."

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

 **Looks like someone is in the mood of love making :P**

 **Let's see what they do in the next chapter**

 **So… please do review : )**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE : chapter is rated M for content.**

She then rolled back into her place in the bed and whispered:

"You know…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I…I l-lost my….virginity last night."

"Me too," he felt blood rush to his cheeks as he said these two words.

"But you're happy, aren't you?" he asked genuinely.

"Never been happier."

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

Batting her eyelashes against his exactly twice, she shifted her position so that her right cheek gently touched his left cheek. As his fingers moved back and forth along her collar bone, he felt her cheeks become warmer. His own cheeks, he later realized were just as warm.

She moved her face a little on his face, as though she were rubbing it. As she proceeded towards his ear, Abhijeet felt her facial muscles lift and concluded that she must have been smiling.

"Kaunse khayalo mein doobe hue ho?" she whispered in his ear.

 _Arousing._

Her voice was a perfect mixture of "I know you want me" and "I need you baby." And whenever she sat on his lap and whispered in his ear, she was impossibly seductive.

Licking his lips, Abhijeet gulped.

As she spoke, she blew warm air into his ear. It made him experience strange, tingling sensations. Even after she had stopped speaking, those words – well more than the words, the sensuous tone, lingered in his ears.

 _So inviting._

 _So teasing._

 _So perfectly erotic._

Grinning at what just her tongue had done to him, she slipped her fingers into his hairs and twisted some strands. She then started placing gentle kisses behind his ear, moving to his earlobe. It was as though the kisses never stopped. There was no pause as she moved from behind his ear to his earlobe. It was a continuous, uninterrupted, flawless path.

As she reached his soft spot, Abhijeet's grip around her tightened.

Taking that as her cue, she stopped moving her lips. She moved back a little so that she was not touching his face at all.

 _A pause. A breath._

 _A short – teasing interval._

Her lips then banged themselves on his soft spot. They were soft, supple and yet so powerful that he began losing control.

But Tarika wasn't done yet. Today he was not going to want her…he was going to need her, need her desperately. Her lips then left his spot once again and her index finger traced the area around it.

"Oh Tarika"

She responded with another strong kiss there. But it didn't stop with the kiss this time. Her lips forming a perfect "O" shape, she drew in as much air as she could and sucked him.

Her hands moving down from his hair to his neck, her lips moved towards the upper part of his ear. They lingered there for a while, as though they were deciding what to do. And then she nibbled his ear, licking it a little.

Abhijeet felt that he had been paralyzed on one side. He got goose bumps on his hands, noticing which, she nibbled his ear some more.

Oh-GOD! The woman was getting better everyday!

He had never felt so seduced in his entire life. She kept working on his ear – nibbling and sucking, nibbling and sucking... increasing his urge with each passing second.

"mmm," a moan escaped him and it encouraged her even more.

She blew some hot air on where she had just nibbled and then came back to suck some more. His arms tight around her, he pulled her to the bed so that she lay over him. As her body touched him – leg on leg, chest on chest, hand on hand, he felt his pants tighten. His brain flooded with the things she would do to him.

 _Oh all those things he would love to let her do. He would let ONLY her do._

Without wasting a second, he flipped her over so that she was now under him. He took a moment to look at her. She had the crimson tinge to her cheeks that he loved to bring. Her pupils dilated, her eyes reflecting a tinge of sexual desire, she bit her red lips.

 _The way she bit them, it made him want to do so many things to her._

The next thing he knew was that he had crashed his lips into hers. He smooched her with everything he had, as hard as he could, making those "muah" sounds in between. This was getting even wilder than their first time.

After a couple of lip kisses, she opened her mouth to give him more access. His lips parted, he pressed his mouth on hers – escalating the intensity of the kiss. His tongue, through the opening of her mouth, met hers and explored her, relishing the taste.

He pulled back a little.

He then shifted his position so that her lower, fuller lip was between his lips. He sucked it first and then bit it gently.

"oooooooh," finally a moan escaped her too.

They parted for air and he smiled, looking at her cheeks even more flushed from exertion, looking at how perfect she looked under him. Tarika too, smiled a little and placed both her arms around his neck. Her eyes locked in his, she pulled him close to her.

As his lips touched hers, she guided him through the peck. Their lips locked, she cupped his face and both of them closed their eyes, savouring the moment. As the kiss deepened, Abhijeet's hands slid inside her top. They touched her bare waist, sending chills down her spine. Her hands, at the same time, unbuttoned his shirt. And before she realized her top had come off and was lying on the floor. She smirked as she ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Both of them lay there, half naked. There was no stopping now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and his face moved down to her waist. He moved from the left corner of her red lace bra diagonally to her belly button, placing quick kisses all the way. As he reached her belly button, the kisses became slower and more passionate.

He stopped there, at her belly button and sucked it. His hands moved down from her shoulders and traced the length of her abdomen to reach the zip of her skirt. He then looked at her for permission to which she nodded. The zip of her skirt came undone in a rather impossible speed – so much so that she suspected that it had been broken. Then he unzipped his own pants, and came for her, moving their clothes out of his way. He looked at her breasts, a lot of which was visible under the lace. He could almost see her nipples which were covered partly by the red lace. The perfect colour contrast of her skin and the red lace, made her breasts look even more attractive. And the lace – it revealed enough to please his eyes but not enough to fulfil his desire.

 **As I am a little busy these days, the scene has to wait until next chapter before completion.**

 **Please do bear with – its sem end time…so finding time to write is hard.**

 **Hope you want to see them bold**

 **Please do review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTE : chapter is rated M for content.**

He looked at her breasts, a lot of which was visible under the lace. He could almost see her nipples which were covered partly by the red lace. The perfect colour contrast of her skin and the red lace, made her breasts look even more attractive. And the lace – it revealed enough to please his eyes but not enough to fulfil his desire.

He leaned in to kiss the crook of her neck. As he pressed his lips against her skin, his hands slid under her and both the hooks of her bra came undone together. Seduced, she lifted her chest a little towards him. His lips moved down from her neck towards her cleavage. Her breasts now only covered by the unhooked bra, looked like they were inviting his touch. As he moved down further, the bra yielded to his touch and threatened to expose her completely. Meanwhile, his fingers reached for her knee and erotically traced the length of her inner thigh till her pelvic bone.

"oohmmm," she was even more aroused.

Her hands grabbed his boxers and felt his bulge through the fabric. She then pulled them off wildly. When Abhijeet stopped for a look at his mistress, she pulled her bra and threw them away with his boxers. She didn't know where she was throwing them – and when she had a handsome guy making love to her, she couldn't care less about clothes. As though he had read her mind, he swiftly removed her underpants.

 _A pause._

Both of them stopped, staring at each other's unclothed bodies. His eyes noticed her breasts. Round, supple, squishy – they looked like the epitome of divinity. She had small nipples for such lush of breasts. He then looked down at her womanhood while her eyes moved from his well-built chest down to his member.

"You…." His tone was deep and arousing, "Look beautiful Tarika ji."

"You look heavenly," she smiled genuinely and placed her hands around his back.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes in reception.

This was more than just sexual desire. This was more than mere lust. It was love – completing itself. It was two bodies, surrendering themselves to each other without words.

Without words – who could look at them and believe that they hadn't been "officially" together yet? Well, there was a time they cared about being official and being like every couple. But that was before they realized what love was, how unique they were and that the bedrock of relationships is not always a commitment. Sometimes, they wanted to be normal too…but that didn't mean that they were any less happy being the way they were.

As her nipples brushed against his chest, Abhijeet gulped. She wrapped her hands tighter around his bare back and hugged him. Her tender breasts crushing against his chest, he felt himself getting extremely stimulated.

Feeling his erection, Tarika flipped them again. She was back on top. She crawled up on him such that her breasts were directly above his face. They formed a perfect arch. She grabbed his free hand and placed it on her breast while his other hand caressed her thigh. She placed her hand over his and made him to squeeze that soft, lush of mass.

One squeeze….her skin yielded to him and her nipples began hardening.

Two squeezes….

Three – four…

With each squeeze the movement became more rapid, more intoxicating. Abhijeet loved the feel of her soft skin, submitting to each movement of his hands. They squished on his cue and as soon as he left them, they came back to their normal shape. He felt that he had never touched anything more miraculous.

In a rather abrupt motion, she left him begging for more and went towards his legs. She started from his toe and kissed her way up to his upper thigh, pausing to compliment him in between. As her mouth reached close to his love rod, a wanting moan escaped him.

"You sound yummy," she teased.

She sucked his manhood, making him release dopamine from his brain. This was bliss – no, it was ecstasy. While she continued sucking, she pulled his hand and made his index finger trace circles around her nipples. She knew he wanted to suck them. He wanted it real bad. And with everything she did, she increased his longing. As his finger touched her nipples, Abhijeet almost sat up but she forced herself on him. Her breasts once again near his mouth; she lay on top of him.

He parted his lips a little, looking at her nipples. She smirked and held one of her breasts, tracing circles around his mouth.

"Uff Tarika!"

He loved being tantalized by her.

She then teased him a little more before finally letting him have it. He inserted her nipple into his mouth and sucked, nibbling it in between. She felt his tongue and the slight touch of his teeth against her skin as it succumbed to his needs. The slight pull and subsequent release in quick succession coupled with persistent nibbling made Tarika groan in pleasure.

"You sound yummier," it was his turn to tease her.

Abhijeet carried her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist and his head between her breasts. He then lay her own the bed and proceeded towards the door.

"Kaha jaa rahe ho?"

"Abhi aaya bas…kitchen mein ice toh hoga na?"

Tarika smiled. The amount of care he had for her needs was unmatchable.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It had been two days since Abhijeet shifted to her house. They were sitting on the couch, watching 50 shades of grey.

"Kitne mahino baad movie dekh rahein hai na Abhijeet."

Before he could reply, she clutched his hand tightly. He immediately turned to face her and saw her eyes widen. Christen had ice in his mouth and he was using it on Anna.

"Kitna maza aa raha hoga na."

Abhijeet almost had a heart attack when he heard those words. Was she into BDSM? And all these years, he never knew?

"T-tarika," he said, mustering courage to ask her, "t-t-tumko BDSM – "

"Kya Abhijeet tum bhi," she chuckled, "pasand hota toh ab tak tumko pata chal jaata na…mein toh bass ice ki baat kar rahi hu. Ye haath pair baandhna and all – mein soch bhi nahi sakti."

Abhijeet sighed, relived.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

 **And….yeah time to stop now.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Please, do review : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTE : This chapter too, is rated M for content.**

Abhijeet almost had a heart attack when he heard those words. Was she into BDSM? And all these years, he never knew?

"T-tarika," he said, mustering courage to ask her, "t-t-tumko BDSM – "

"Kya Abhijeet tum bhi," she chuckled, "pasand hota toh ab tak tumko pata chal jaata na…mein toh bass ice ki baat kar rahi hu. Ye haath pair baandhna and all – mein soch bhi nahi sakti."

Abhijeet sighed, relieved.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

When he came back to the room with ice cubes in a bowl, he saw her under the bed covers. He walked close to her to see if she had fallen asleep.

"Arrey tum toh jagi hui ho."

"Haan…"

"Toh phir ye bed sheet ke niche – "

"w-wo," she blushed, "mujhe thodi sharam aa rahi thi."

Abhijeet smiled at her quirks. The same woman who had been so bold a few minutes ago was feeling shy! Only she could be so attractively quirky. He looked at her, lying under the white bed sheet. The sheet outlined her curves in a rather detailed manner. Slowly, he removed it from her body. His hands cupped her face and he looked into her eyes.

"How is everything about you so appealing?"

In response she blushed, accepting his compliment.

He then took an ice cube and placed it below her lips. Gradually, it moved down her throat, collar bones and reached her cleavage – the cold felt great against her warm body. The ice then wandered sluggishly on her breasts, ensuring that it aroused every part of her skin.

"Aaah," she cried as it reached her sensitive nipples.

The ice then moved down from her chest to her diaphragm and then stomach and down to the petals of her womanhood. She grabbed an ice cube from the bowl and put in her mouth. The ice cube, protruding a little from her mouth, traced the area around Abhijeet's lips.

Damn, the lady was right. Ice cubes were interesting indeed.

Next, her cold lips pressed against his and as he opened his mouth, he felt his tongue touch the ice. It sent shivers to his the tips of his body. As they deepened the kiss, they felt the ice cube jiggling between them, melting inside their mouths from the heat, just like cotton candy. After it had melted completely, her mouth met his with no barrier in between.

 _Cold._

 _Benumbing._

 _Biting._

It was a whole new sensation. And to say that he loved it would be an understatement. His hands roamed around her body. They left her shoulders and went towards her back, stopping at her shoulder blades and gently caressing them. Then one his hands moved down her backbone while the other made its way towards her chest, stroking her breasts lightly. In a smooth, unwavering motion, his other hand reached her butt crack. He then moved to her girly part, rubbing it slowly first and then increasing his speed. As his hand moved on her faster and faster, her hands worked on his pelvis. Her fingers moving from his thigh to his abdomen, teased the area in between his legs.

He groaned in the torturous pleasure as she touched him. He continued rubbing with increasing force while she bent towards him. Her hands still working on him, her lips met his neck. He tilted his head a little to give her more access. Sending another wave of cruel pleasure, she bit him gently. But when she heard him gasp, she licked him and bit harder. Her teeth against his skin, her lips relieving the pain they caused, she heard Abhijeet gasp in sweet pain once again.

She moved from his neck down to his chest. Her kisses becoming stronger and wilder, the urgency increased. She moved down faster yet with increasing passion, her lips desperate to explore every part of him. He pressed his body onto hers, his skin insane for her touch. Her nipples now extremely hard and pointed from excitement rested on his chest, filling him with a sense of achievement. He pressed on to her tighter, firmer – he didn't want to leave any part of her body untouched. Tarika too, harbouring the same need, the same urgency, lifted her torso so that she could feel him more.

"mmm…Take me…now."

They shifted into a more comfortable position and her wetness engulfed him. She rode on him – her womanhood wet and hospitable.

"You feel amazing," he said, increasing his pace.

He came for her faster, his need increasing, and his moans breathless.

"Aaah," she moaned uncontrollably, "Keep doing it."

His hands rubbing her breasts, he increased his pace even more – loving her harder.

"mmm….harder….mmm yeah...yeah, yeah!"

She closed her eyes, feeling nothing but exciting orgasm. The pain associated with him entering her was dangerously addictive. He kept coming for her – with increasing force each time. Her muscles tightened around his length. Their moans filled the room as he climaxed inside her.

Then he withdrew, his energy completely spent. He fell on the bed, pulling his Tarika with him. He shifted his head to one side of the pillow so that she could share the pillow. When she had settled herself on the bed, he turned, so that his forehead touched hers. He then wrapped his arms around her naked waist protectively.

"I can never get enough of you," he whispered.

"Don't," she whispered back as he kissed her forehead.

He could lie like this the whole night, talking to her. Actually, he could lie next to her his entire life, with their foreheads touching, with his arm around her.

"janti ho Tarika," he finally verbalized his thoughts, "mein saari raat yu tumse baatein karte hue reh sakta hu."

"Par kabhi kabi lagta hai," he continued, "ki ye khoobsurat sa sapna kahi toot na jaaye."

She placed her hand on his head and caressed his hair.

"Sapna toot bhi gaya toh hum hakeekat ko aur bhi khoobsurat banayenge."

He just smiled at her words. She always knew exactly how to reassure him….

 **That is it for the day.**

 **And so, finally chapters rated M are done.**

 **A plot twist is awaiting you in the upcoming chapters ; )**

 **Keep reviewing guys! : )**


	28. Chapter 28

He saw a dainty silhouette bending down at the table, so deeply engrossed in its work that even a stranger must be tempted to know what the work was. Her outline looked like a beautiful painting in the rather dim forensic lab. Her face glowed in the light of the computer screen when she switched it on. Her pupils adjusting to the light, a curl fell down her forehead. It dangled gracefully as she kept shifting her gaze from the screen to a notebook and back to the screen. She was noting things down.

He leaned against the wall, smiling subconsciously. On days like this, when she had to work long after Dr. Salunkhe had left, he would stand in front of the lab quietly. It was his little secret. She, of course, knew that he came but even she didn't know for how long he stood there. He liked watching her from a distance...just watching her felt beautiful. He liked to see her lost in her world. He liked to see the spark in her eyes as she stumbled upon new things. She would rant about her newly acquired knowledge to him and he would patiently listen – in fact, he would remember some of it too. He liked listening to her monologues. He liked the smile on her face when she noticed him standing there, waiting for her. He liked the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks when she found him watching her from the corner of her eyes. He liked the blush deepen when he smiled back.

Oh he could go on and on endlessly.

Her eyes still fixed on the computer; she put her phone on speaker.

"Haan Shreya?"

"Tarika," came the voice on the phone, "lab mein ho?"

"Haan," she said absent-mindedly as she kept writing.

"Kitna time lagega tumhe aur?"

"mujhe yahi koi 2 ghante….kyun?"

"Perfect!"

"Kya baat hai?"

"Tu na 11.30 baje tayar rehna – aur haan dark blue dress pehen'na koi achi si. Mein aur Purvi tujhe lene tere ghar aa jayenge."

"Par-"

"Madam abhi 8 baj rahein hain – aap 11.30 baje tak tayar ho hi sakti hain. Aap humare saath chal rahi hai – Abhijeet sir ke saath date pe nahi."

"Kya Shreya," she blushed, "kuch bhi bolti hai."

"Ab blush karna chhodo aur jaldi se kaam khatam karke tayar raho."

Tarika blushed some more and then she suddenly remembered her promise to Abhijeet. She couldn't go with them.

"Par jaa kaha rahein hain?"

"Arrey wo tere favourite band ka concert hai. Hum log tickets lene hi jaa rahein hai…ab itna late ho gaya hai toh – "

"shayad tickets na milein."

"Haan, shayad tickets na milein…but hum girls' night out toh kar hi saktein hai na."

Tarika's face fell. She couldn't go for a girls' night until the criminals were caught. She recollected how troubled Abhijeet had been. She didn't want to see him more worked up.

"Wo Shreya…tum log jao – "

"Par Tarika tera favourite band – "

"I know Shreya par mein bahot thak gayi hu."

"Come on yaar."

"I'm sorry…mein nahi aa sakti."

"Acha," all the excitement in Shreya's voice was gone, "chal theek hai."

"Par next time pakka."

"Okay…chal tu ab kaam karle."

"Okay – bye!"

"2 hours," Abhijeet said to himself as Tarika cut the call.

AFTER 1.5 HOURS:

Abhijeet walked up to Tarika who was still engrossed in her work.

"He-llo Tarika ji," he smiled.

"Abhijeet! Hiiii."

"Aapka kaam nahi hua abhi tak?"

"Bas thoda sa bacha hai…tum chaho toh ghar – "

"Arrey nahi nahi…aap araam se kar lijiye."

"kuch khaoge?"

"Arrey nahi…itna bhi bhukad nahi hu," he chuckled, "tumhare paas nail cutter hoga?"

"Abhijeet? Nail cutter? Iss waqt?"

"Haan kyun?"

"Tum yaha pe nails kaatoge?"

"haan….kya problem hai isme?"

"Nahi," she was still surprised, "mere bag ki andar ki zip mein hai – le lo."

"Arrey tum doh na yaar."

"Abhijeet! Mein kaam kar rahi hu na – "

"Doh minute lagenge bas nikalne mein."

"Mein nahi de rahi."

"Please na."

"Nahi."

"Par – "

"Chahiye toh le lo warna mat kaato nails."

"Uffo," he muttered and went towards her bag.

She could be very stubborn when she was busy working. It was better to give in to her.

"Arrey Tarika kya kya rakhti ho apne bag mein?" he said, taking out things from her bag.

He took out a pen, a notebook, lipstick, perfume and stared at them in awe. Tarika just smiled at him.

"Itne chote se bag mein itna kuch?"

He found a mirror, tissues, pills…

 _Wait what?_

 _Were those…?_

 _Indeed those were birth control pills._

He smirked and raised those pills in the air.

"Tarika ji….ye toh – "

She blushed and ran over to him. In the split of a second, she grabbed her bag and forced the pills into it.

"Aap toh humesha tayar rehti hain."

"Abhijeet," she felt her cheeks burning, "a-andar ki zip mein dekhne ko bola tha na."

She put her hand into the inner chamber of her bag and felt something like crumbled paper.

"Ye kya hai," she pulled it out.

To her surprise, those were the tickets to the concert Shreya was talking about. And there were three tickets. Well, even Abhijeet knew about her favourite band.

"Daya bhi aa raha hai humare saath?"

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head.

"Toh phir ye teesra ticket?"

"Ye Purvi, Shreya aur aapke liye hai Tarika ji."

She found herself at a loss of words. Did he really just do what he did?

"Abhi se surprised mat ho…ek aur cheez hai."

He took a packet that was kept beside her bag and opened it. It was a gorgeous dark blue off shoulder, skater dress – perfect for the concert. She stood there, looking at the dress for a while and then she looked at him. She couldn't comprehend how someone could love her so much that none of her needs went unnoticed. He made sure he did everything in his power to not let even a little amount of sadness linger around her. He was Mr. Right – her Mr. Right. As he smiled at her, she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice unsteady.

In return he just held her tighter and fondled her head. He loved to see her smile freely, to see her live fully. He would turn the whole world around, if he could; just to witness her pleasure.

True that they said – love is when the happiness of the other is essential to your own.

 **And the word count has reached 1k+ … so I am stopping here :P**

 **Hope you liked Abhijeet's gesture that reflected his true love for her.**

 **Let's see what happens in the next chapter : )**

 **Please do review.**


	29. Chapter 29

In return he just held her tighter and fondled her head. He loved to see her smile freely, to live fully – he would turn the whole world around, if he could; just to witness her pleasure.

True that they said – love is when the happiness of the other is essential to your own.

"Shreya aur Purvi se baat kar li thi meine…toh wo log tickets nahi lenge. Aur jaldi se tayar ho jao – wo log keh rahe the seedha lab aa jayenge tumhe lene."

"kya? seedha lab?"

"Arrey concert yahi paas mein ho raha hai – ghar se dur hai isliye – "

"par mein change kaise karungi yaha?"

"Lab mein kar lo – Mein darwaza bandh kar deta hu."

With this he closed the door and kept staring at her shamelessly. Watching her cheeks redden, he smirked.

"Abhijeet!"

"Kya hua?" he pulled a straight face.

"Ye mein batau tumko?"

"Tarika mein kuch samjha nahi."

"Achaaaaa?"

"Sach mein yaar…kya hua?"

"huh," she sighed, "theek hai tum jeete, mein haari – ab turn around."

"kyun?"

"Abhijeet mujhe change karna hai."

"toh kar lo," he loved making her uncomfortable sometimes.

She threw the dress on him and walked over to the computer. She sat on the rotating chair with a thud.

"soch lo," he carried the dress to her table and kept it there, "Purvi aur Shreya aati hi hongi."

"toh?"

"toh tum iss tarah lab mein payi jaogi toh – "

"Abhijeet humare baare mein sab jaante hain!"

"Phir bhi…aise andheri lab mein – u and I…"

She picked up the dress and threw it on him once again. She then turned her face to the other side while Abhijeet mentally spoke to himself:

 _Mein toh bas Mazak kar raha tha par ye toh sach mein gussa ho gayi_

 _Kuch kar Abhijeet, kuch kar._

 _Arrey par kya karu? Maan hi nahi rahi hai._

 _Kya zaroorat thi itna Mazak karne ki?_

 _Maza aata hai_

 _Maza aata hai na? Ab jhel uske gusse ko._

 _Aur wo jo thodi der pehle mujhse nail cutter waali baat pe argue kar rhi thi – uska kya?_

 _Wo kaam kar rahi thi! Aur tu le sakta tha uske bag se – usme kya badi baat hai?_

 _Toh wo bhi toh mere saamne kapde badal sakti hai._

 _Acha?_

 _Haan._

 _Tu badal sakta hai uske saamne kapde?_

 _Haan…nahi…matlab haan par…wo…_

 _Ab aa gayi akal?_

 _Haan waise wo bhi hai hehehe….ab karu toh kya karu…kuch samajh nahi aa raha…_

 _Idea!_

Abhijeet sat on his knees and turned her chair around so that she was now facing him. He looked up at her frowning face and grinned. His hands quickly unbuttoned her coat and Tarika pretended to be completely uninterested until he took it off.

"Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho?" she looked at his hands that had reached the zip of her skirt.

"Tum change nahi kar rahi toh meine socha – "

She smiled slightly and hit his arm.

"Tum bhi na."

Abhijeet chuckled, thinking about his own actions. He didn't mind being stupid if he could make her laugh.

"Abhijeet wo darwaza theek se lock nahi kiya tumne."

"Abhi abhi toh tumhare saamne kiya tha."

"Nahi hua theek se."

"Arrey magar – "

"Dekho lo tum khud hi jaake."

Well maybe she was right, he thought. After all, she was the one who worked in the forensic lab day and night, not him. He walked towards the door and checked if it was locked. He tried opening it but it was perfectly locked.

When he turned around, he found that she had already changed. Her hair was stuck under the dress and she was busy trying to pull her hair out. A smile permanently residing on his face, he went up to her and pulled her hair out easily.

She and her cute antics were sure to make him go insane (in a good way) someday.

"Tarika tum toh kehti thi ki short dress ke saath toes pe nail paint lagana tumhe pasand hai."

"Haan," Tarika loved how genuine his doubt sounded, "par abhi time nahi hai."

"Toh mein laga deta hu," he continued without letting her speak, "tum kuch karo ya mein karu - ek hi baat hai na?"

And then he heard himself.

 _Tum kuch karo ya mein karu – ek hi baat hai na?_

Both of them blushed, glancing at each other's reflection in Tarika's small mirror.

AFTER THE CONCERT.

"Maza aa gaya yaar!" Purvi said, "aur wo bhi Abhijeet sir ne hum sab ke liye tickets liyein. Kitna pasand kartein hain yaar Tarika wo tujhe."

"Haan Tarika," Shreya nudged her, "Purvi ekdum sahi keh rahi hai."

"Acha wo sab chhodo – koi cab dekhte hai – ghar jaana hai ki nahi?"

"Par ek problem hai…mein aur Shreya toh ek saath chale jayenge par Tarika ka ghar toh ulti taraf padta hai."

"Hum pehle Tarika ko drop kar denge."

"Haan ye acha idea hai," Purvi agreed.

"Arrey nahi nahi. Tum log jao…kal subah tum logo ko bureau bhi jaana hai. I'll manage."

"Par – "

"Shreya, Purvi," came Abhijeet's voice, "tum log bhi humare saath chalo…mein gaadi leke aaya hu."

After dropping Purvi and Shreya, Abhijeet kept driving in that direction.

"Abhijeet! Gaadi ghumao – galat raasta hai."

"And tonight I wanna drive so far," Abhijeet sang Carrie Underwood's song, "And we can't see those city lights….And I love the way you look in a firefly glow."

"Saying everything without making a sound," Tarika continued the song and then added, "long drive?"

"kuch aisa hi samjho."

"Batao na."

"Arrey sabr karo na Tarika."

"Please batao na," she spoke again, after 2 minutes.

To this Abhijeet stopped the car and pretended to be angry.

"Utro gaadi se - "

"Par -"

"Tarika meine kaha utar jao."

She was scared. Abhijeet's anger was not something she liked to enjoy. When she didn't get out of the car, Abhijeet got out and banged the door after him. Tarika followed him, worried about what would happen.

"Abhi-"

He stopped her by putting a finger on her lips and she looked into his eyes.

No, they were not bloodshot – not in the least angry. In fact, they were smiling…looking at her with love. He then gestured her to look around.

They were in the middle of an empty street, in a dark night. The moon looked perfect, partly shrouded with clouds. As the wind blew, they entwined their fingers and time seemed to slow down.

"Dance?" Abhijeet twirled her while asking.

"Yaha?"

He nodded. She placed her free hand on his shoulder while he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Together they sang their favourite song while dancing to it.

Abhijeet buried his face in her neck when they stopped, hugging her from behind. Two hearts beat with the same rhythm. Doing silly things with her felt good… whenever she was around he felt carefree, he felt like a child, he felt like he had wings – he was alive…

She turned around while still in his arms. He did so much for her…the tickets, the dress and he waited outside while she was at the concert so that she could have her girls' night…and now this dance. She stood on her toes and made his neck bend a little. She then kissed his forehead.

Forehead kisses were their way of saying "I love you eternally."

"Thank you," she said, still on her toes.

 **So that is it for the day guys**

 **And unfortunately, I would probably not be able to access the website often for a month : (**

 **Life is busy busy busy - I hope you guys understand : (**

 **So the updates will have to wait.**

 **I will update whenever possible though.**

 **Please, please do review.**


	30. Chapter 30

She quickly stopped the car, not bothering to park it, grabbed her keys and hurried towards the front door of her house. She let out a sigh of relief when she found that the door was unlocked.

So he was here.

She had been told that he had left the bureau earlier than usual. She didn't make much of it as the case had been solved and Daya was the one doing the file works. It was a little unusual of Abhijeet to not go to the forensic lab when he was free. Again, she didn't make much of this either thinking that he must have been tired. But then it got her worried when he didn't answer any of her calls. Her texts were responded with a deceptive "I'm fine." She then began connecting the dots – the case had been about an old couple whose son had been missing. After five long years his dead body had been discovered. This came as a blow to the old couple who didn't have anyone else to depend on.

Tarika had a vague idea as to why Abhijeet was upset. And she knew that he needed her.

"Abhijeet kaha ho?"

She made her way towards his room. The door slightly open, the lights switched off except for the bed lamp, she couldn't see his face clearly. She could only see the outline of his body in the faint light. He sat on the bed, with his back resting on the wall. His knees tight against his chest, his head hung low, he looked visibly upset. She kept her bag on the side of the bed opposite to him and made her way towards him.

Eyes puffed, nose slightly red, he looked at her.

"Abhijeet…"

He said nothing in response. He just wrapped his arms around her waist, like a little boy and put his head in her lap. As she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, she heard him sob. She continued fondling his hair, letting him cry his heart out. It was still fresh in her mind – the first time he started sharing things with her. He tried to be strong and tried to hide his tears. He tried to speak about it as though it didn't affect him at all. Slowly but steadily, he began showing his insecurities to her. Sometimes he would hug her tight and just cry. Sometimes he would call her on the phone – his voice not trying to cover up his emotions, he would lay himself bare in front of her. Sometimes she would visit him during dark hours…well, that was how she started staying over at his place. Soon, he no longer had a problem crying miserably in front of her.

She had the rights to see him weak, to see him vulnerable, to see him insecure – to see him stark-naked. He gave her those rights – he showed her everything he was, nothing more, nothing less.

And she! She loved every side of him…she loved the vulnerable, insecure boy as much as she adored the tough, fearless cop. She loved him truly, she loved him unconditionally. And that was, perhaps, what kept him going.

Even for her, it was rare to see him so upset. There were days when he felt disdain for himself, when he needed her to hold him. And this was one of those days.

"Abhijeet," she said, making him face her while still lying in her lap, "phirse apne ghar ke baare mein soch rahe ho?"

"Soch raha hu Tarika ki ho sakta hai ki mein bhi apne mummy papa ka ek lauta sahara hu…aur," his voice choked, "aur mujhe wo yaad bhi nahi."

"Gussa aa raha hai khud par," he continued, "mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aata?"

His eyes became red as tears rolled down his cheeks. There was an urgency, a tinge of defeat in his voice. Seeing him so helpless, she couldn't stop her own tears. Tears are the words that the heart can't express, they rightly said.

"Mere ghar waale mujhse nafrat karte honge…nafrat kartein honge – wo log mujhe kabhi maaf nahi kar payenge."

"Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet…tum, tum galat soch rahe ho – "

"Tum hi batao Tarika," he sat up with a jerk and looked at her, "agar mein tumhe bhul gaya toh tum mujhe maaf kar paogi?"

Her eyes widened. She didn't expect this question. For a few seconds, she just looked at him, still surprised.

"Bolo na Tarika," he shook her, "chup kyu ho."

"I'm sorry," he left her immediately, "I'm sorry….pata nahi meine kya bol diya. Mera – "

"Haan Abhijeet, mein tumhe maaf kar dungi – "

"Tarika I'm sorry – "

"Tumhe maafi maangne ki koi zaroorat nahi –"

"nahi Tarika, sach mein I didn't want to hurt you."

"Jaanti hu Abhijeet…but I mean it. Agar kisi wajah se tum mujhe bhul gaye toh mein tumse nafrat nahi karungi…I can't. Tumpe mujhe garv hai…aur humesha rahega."

She then stretched her arms out and engulfed him into a warm embrace. They stayed like that until he felt better. There was magic in her words, there was magic in her touch…it took away all his sorrow.

"Acha Abhijeet…guess mere bag mein kya hai?"

"No way!" he smiled and grabbed her bag.

In a swift motion, he opened the zip like a little child and took out his favourite packet of popcorn. Watching his eyes gleam, Tarika smiled. As he opened the packet, Tarika took a few popcorns and put it in her mouth.

"Lekin tumhe toh ye pasand nahi hai na," he said, stuffing his mouth.

"Tumhare saath saath khaa khaa ke thoda thoda pasand aane laga hai."

She wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. Her tongue sent different signals to her brain – a part of her liked it and a part of her didn't. He watched her adorable innocence – how she didn't even realize that she had told him that she began liking his tastes. She was now a little less of Tarika, a little more of Abhijeet and a lot of Abhirika. Watching her give herself to him, he felt that he had attained heaven. Being in love, named or unnamed, was indeed beautiful.

LATER AT NIGHT:

Tarika suddenly felt uncomfortable in her sleep. She flipped left and right, pushed her hair away from her face, trying to go back to sleep. But it was all in vain. Finally she sat on her bed, giving up on sleep.

Sweat dripping from her forehead, she realized that there was no electricity.

 _Whatever happened to the invertor?_

She checked the switch board and realized that she couldn't do much. She would just have to wait for the electricity to come back. Quickly, she made her way towards Abhijeet's room. As expected, sweat all over his face, he had a hard time sleeping. Still half asleep, he was changing sides and wiping his face.

'Quick Tarika,' she told herself, 'do something.'

She speedily brought newspapers from the living room and fanned him. She continued doing that till the lights came back. Fanning someone all night was sure tiring but watching him sleep peacefully was worth it.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Tarika."

"hmmm?"

"Kal raat theek se soyi nahi?"

"Kya hua?"

"Nahi tumhari aankho ke neeche dark circles – "

In response she just went close to him and kissed him on the cheek. Some things were not meant to be told, they were just meant to be done…

 **Surprise!**

 **So this one was for all my lovely readers and all those who said they would miss this story, especially for someone who was angry (yes, you KK) – hope this makes you a little less angry :P**

 **Please do review : )**


	31. Chapter 31

Tarika put her head on the cafeteria table and clutched her stomach.

 _Excruciating._

 _The pain was excruciating._

Her forehead wrinkled, she squeezed hereyes shut.

"Ouch," her moan was almost inaudible.

For a moment she wished she could rip her uterus off her body.

"Aur kitna time lagega pizza ko?"

As though hours of continuous work and a uterus trying to kill her weren't enough, her pizza was late! She felt her temper escalate as she banged her clenched fist on the table.

Everything was irritating. All human beings were irritating.

They can't deliver a pizza on time…seriously? She was going to sue them…yeah, bloody sue them!

As her rage began reducing, she felt upset.

She just wanted to be on her bed…and sleep. And pretend that the world didn't exist.

How nice it would be if humans could hibernate too.

At least that would ensure a few months of peace!

"Aah," another inaudible moan escaped her as she felt a pang in her stomach.

This was a vicious cycle – first the killing pain, then the blood boiling rage, then the depressing blues and then the killing pain again.

Pain-rage-blues-pain, pain-rage-blues-pain… what would she not give to stop this f****** thing!

There she sat; banging her fist on the table again, enraged yet once more.

"Calm down Tarika," Dr. Salunkhe said, sitting on another table in the cafeteria, "abhi aa jayega tumhara pizza."

 _Wow._

 _Just wow._

This was the last thing she needed to hear.

 _Calm down?_

 _Seriously?_

You don't just say that to an angry, hungry, irritated, upset…and God knows what not woman who is experiencing cramps!

And why would Dr. Salunkhe get that? He was not a woman and he had finished his food anyway.

While Tarika was busy lost in her own thoughts, Abhijeet walked into the cafeteria soon enough to hear Dr. Salunkhe.

He was asking her to calm down?

Abhijeet found it hard to believe his own ears. It was always the other way – usually Tarika was the one asking the old doctor to calm down.

He would have surely pressed the replay button if this were a TV series. He glanced at Tarika who really did seem very irritated and then he looked at Dr. Salunkhe.

As the old doctor opened his mouth to say something more to Tarika, Abhijeet walked over to him.

"Sir aap rehne dijiye."

"Kya ho gaya hai isko? Kyu itna gussa ho rahi hai?"

"Sir wo...wo aap chhodiye – mein dekhta hu."

"Ek pizza ki hi toh baat hai yaar – pehle toh aisa nahi karti thi…zaroor tumne hi kuch – "

"dekhiye sir," he was about to argue but he stopped when he thought about Tarika.

"Arrey nahi sir," he faked a smile and tried not to get angry, "mein baat karta hu Tarika ji se…aap lab jayiye – wo bas kuch der mein aa jayengi."

"She better be on time!"

"Ji….ji she will be."

Abhijeet let out a sigh of relief as Doctor sahab marched towards the lab.

Goodness! How did she handle this man every day?

AFTER A WHILE:

A man dressed in blue and yellow clothes and a blue hat grabbed Tarika's attention. She the pizza in his hand kept it on the table.

She then stood up and looked at the man. He had his feet pressed together and his head hung down. He was already feeling sorry for the delay. Well good that he was but she was not going to spare him of a few words.

"How can you be so irresponsible? Kab se wait kar rhi hu…ye hai tum logo ki service?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said, his head still hung down, "we really regret the inconvenience."

"Haan tum logo ke liye asaan hai – bas sorry keh doh aur kaam ho gaya…aise nahi maanoge – tumhare manager se."

She was about to dial a number on her cell phone when she realized something familiar about the man. In her anger, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed the obvious. There was something about his height, weight and demeanour that strangely resembled someone she knew.

"A-Abhijeet? "

The man took his hat off and looked up at her.

"Ji Tarika ji," he smiled.

"Tum inn kapdo mein…pizza ke saath kya kar rahe ho? Aur wo delivery boy kaha hai? Zyaada dur nahi gaya hoga."

"arrey rukiye rukiye Tarika ji," he grabbed her wrist, "jaane dijiye usko….pizza toh aa gaya na?"

"Par Abhijeet – "

She realized her fault. The boy was sure late but it didn't require this sort of reaction. She was glad she didn't actually say all that to the delivery boy – she was glad that Abhijeet was there in his place. However upset or miserable she was, it was no excuse to be so violent and hard on people.

Abhijeet's smile widened as he watched her introspect. His cute little angry Ms Perfect!

"Lekin Abhijeet," her tone was the usual soft one, "tumne aisa kiya kyu?"

"wo isliye Tarika ji," he kept both his hands on either of her shoulders, "kyuki aapke iss gusse, inn mood swings ko handle karne ka haq sirf mujhe hai…kisi aire gaire delivey boy ko nahi."

She looked into his eyes and smiled for the first time during the day. Her stomach ache seemed to vanish in his presence. She then wrapped herself around him and buried her head in his chest. This was the thing about their love – they weren't next to each other 24*7 but the times they got to spend with each other were the best parts of their days. Even the two minute conversations with personal undertones in the bureau or in the lab on busy days when they couldn't meet outside work rejuvenated them.

IN THE FORENSIC LAB

"Tarika mujhe zara jadi jaana hai – meri girlfriend gussa kar rahi hai…tum reports khatam kar lena."

 _No!_

 _Not today._

Tarika wanted to protest but she dared not, especially when his girlfriend was involved. She only shook her head as she watched him leave. Completing the reports on her own would mean staying longer and that would mean needing one more pad. She rummaged through her bag, hoping she had kept one though she knew that she hadn't.

Just when she almost gave up, she found one in the most unlikely chamber. Wrong chamber meant she hadn't kept it…so that meant…he did? She peeped inside to find a note and a huge chocolate.

"Nothing like chocolate on these days," the note read, "And you don't have mood swings for no reason ; ) "

She always knew he cared for her and her small little things. He knew everything about her but he kept a watch on her monthly cycle and knew the dates too? Well, that was news to her. She blushed hard, biting the chocolate.

 **So periods are biological and inevitable for every girl…so I thought why not an Abhirika related to this?**

 **Please do review : )**


	32. Chapter 32

Our deeds are ordinary, if not for that extra step of selflessness; our endeavours are ordinary, if not for that extra amount of passion; our plans are ordinary, if not for that extra mile of honing. Our lives too, are no less than ordinary, if not for that unexpected smile, that soothing embrace, those loving eyes, that yearning heart – the touch of love could make anything beautiful.

And they knew it, they had seen it. They had experienced it in their own lives. 

This one of those regular days. They had a not so challenging case and things were proceeding as expected. Supplemented by the forensics, the CID team had almost trapped the culprit. They were expecting a confession in about two hours.

"ABHIJEET!" Daya came barging into his cabin.

Abhijeet was re-reading Tarika's messages and waiting for her to be online, smiling sheepishly. On hearing Daya's voice, he jumped a little from his seat, locked his phone and pretended to be doing nothing.

"Kya kar rahe ho boss?" Daya grinned.

Damn the damned time!

Abhijeet was almost sure that he still had a smile on his face. Smiling was not under his control when it came to her anyway.

Wait.

What _was_ under his control when it came to her?

Mouth ? No way… he had earned a lot of curses from Dr. Salunkhe for this one.

Blush? Haha….Absolutely no chance – this had earned both of them many teasing glances from their team and the title of "Most romantic couple"

Hormones? No chance here either…he couldn't count on his fingers the number of times they had kissed in the lab or bureau.

Jealousy? Vaibhav, Sanyog…he still hated them.

Emotions? There was nothing he hid from her…and well, he was proud of this one.

Daya cleared his throat, waiting for an answer.

"K-kuch bhi toh nahi – "

"Toh iss tarah ghabra kyu gaye jab mein andar aaya?"

"Abbey darwaza knock karne ke liye hota hai…ab – ab tu a-aise hi aa jayega wo bhi chillate hue toh koi bhi – "

"Haan haan," Daya was still grinning, "rehne doh boss…. Mein toh ye keh raha tha ki wo 'international intelligence on guns' waale aaye hain."

"KYA BAAT KAR RAHA HAI," Abhijeet stood up.

This was one of his favourite things to do – attending conferences by them.

International intelligence on guns was an organization that educated people working in the crime sector about guns and other arms. They visited different cities and the worst part – their visits were always a surprise. So there was no way you could pre book tickets.

Oh wait that wasn't the worst part – the worst part was that they took only 16 people for the conference based on first come, first served.

Abhijeet rushed towards the area that Daya had screamed. He couldn't miss this. He loved everything about guns – the trigger, the production, the types, the lethality – everything!

When Abhijeet reached the place, there was already a queue. He crossed his fingers, hoping that he would be taken too.

Little did he know that someone was watching him.

Tarika, who was standing second in the line observed him keenly. She smiled as he kept tapping his foot on the ground, like an impatient, hungry baby.

She loved guns as much as he did – the muzzle velocity, the bullet trajectory, the different kinds of barrels and how they affected the bullets, the resultant wound formation – aah she loved all of it. And their conferences were amazing – precise and clear. That was why she ran from the forensic lab as soon as she heard Dr. Salunkhe talk about.

She was looking forward to the conferences even more, now that he was here too. What a lovely time they would have, learning together!

 _Forensics and detectives made a good, complete team, she thought._

 _And a good, complete couple, she blushed._

Soon, a volunteer from the organization, gave her a tag saying "2"

As the volunteer proceeded to Abhijeet, he gave him a book.

"I am sorry sir," the volunteer said, "aap ye book le lijiye….we can't take you for the conference – aap number 17 hain."

"Arrey par – "

"Extremely sorry sir par aap toh jaante hi hain – we take only 16 people and that is very strict."

Abhijeet couldn't believe his bad luck!

Damn.

Now he would be upset for the entire day.

He lurked around the area for a bit, cursing almost everything under the sun. He was about to leave when the volunteer walked up to him again.

"Sir," he said, handing him a tag that said "2" , "ye lijiye."

"ye mein kaise…?"

"Sir jin madam ka ye tag tha, unhe kuch urgent kaam aa gaya tha – toh wo chali gayin – aur aap number 17 the, so you can replace her."

Abhijeet was too stunned to answer.

Now he was unable to believe his fortune.

In his head, he was dancing like a crazy person.

"If you like, that is," the volunteer added, upon receiving no reply from him.

"Of course, of course !"

 **IN THE EVENING, TARIKA'S HOME:**

Tarika sat on the sofa, smiling to herself. It felt good – doing something for the one you love. She felt a sense of strange satisfaction, a strange bliss overpowered her.

Just seeing his happy face, that childlike, pure joy on his face, made her this way. Sure she wanted to attend the conference too but she wouldn't mind missing it if only she could gift him a smile from the heart.

While she was still lost in her little world, Abhijeet sat beside her, taking her palm between his own palms.

"Aaj mein bahot khush hu Tarika ji."

"acha?" she pretended not to know anything.

He took out 2 tags from his jeans pocket and gave it to her. As she saw the watermark on the tag, her eyes widened.

"Ye toh unki next conference ke tags hain – numbers 1 and 2"

"Ji…Tarika ji"

"Par ye kaise mumkin hai?"

"Ab aap mere liye itna kar sakti hain toh mein aap ke liye itna nahi kar sakta?"

She flung her arms around his neck and threw herself upon him. As her body pressed against his, his body pressed against the armrest of the sofa. She then slid her hands down to where his back touched the armrest and wrapped her hands there so that his back wouldn't hurt. As he looked at her, full of love, she gave him a tight, long kiss on his cheek before pulling away from the hug.

 _Sacrifice is the other name of love…_

 **Pre-cap: Abhijeet is reluctant but he has to go alone on a secret mission. It may take a week, a month or even a year!**

 **A/N:**

 **So here goes another update : )**

 **Do review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Tarika quickly turned off the vibrating alarm next to her. She didn't want to wake him up. She then looked down at his face, buried in her chest. His arms gripped her waist tightly even when he was in deep slumber. Fondling his head, she kissed his forehead lightly before wriggling out of his arms.

She walked towards the store room and pulled a suitcase towards his bedroom. It was the black one he always carried on a mission. First she kept his third gun in the suitcase. Then she opened his cupboard for clothes.

First his black shirt, pants and grey coat – for formal occasions.

She blushed at the thought of how handsome he looked in that attire.

Then 2 track pants and 2 shirts for the night. He never carried night suits on a mission because the possibility of jumping right into action from bed was extremely high. So track pants and shirts were his nightwear.

She then kept his white shirt, matching pants and blue coat – the one that he wore on New Year's Eve. Oh how blue suited him!

She then kept 2 jeans – one black and one dark blue and T – shirts for him. This was for the times he would be on the field. She chose dark colours so that he wouldn't have to worry about them getting dirty.

Well, that was enough, she thought. He didn't like stuffing his bags with clothes. If he needed more clothes, he would buy them.

In a cover, she kept his underclothes – 14 of them. She still remembered how Abhijeet had argued with her, the first time she had packed for him.

 **FLASHBACK:**

As Abhijeet was going for a mission, Tarika was visiting him – to help him pack. Well, she had done most of the packing. She knew each of his likes and dislikes from the last time she saw him pack for a mission.

After she was done, Abhijeet came out of the washroom, his hair still wet, he looked irresistible. As he felt her gaze on him, he walked close to her.

 _His smell….mmm._

 _Intoxicating!_

Her eyes travelled from his face to his neck and down to his nipples. A drop of water on his right nipple, his torso suddenly looked even more well-built and inviting.

When she found him grinning at her, she blushed and excused herself.

"mein tumhare liye khaana pack karke aati hu," she said.

"Tab tak baal sukh jayenge Tarika ji," he winked.

She hit his chest lightly and went towards the kitchen, her cheeks crimson red.

"Itne saare kapdo ka kya karunga mein?" he complained, walking into the kitchen.

"kaha bahot saare kapde hain? Bas 6 pairs hi toh rakhein hain – aur tum harr baar toh 6 lekar jaate ho..iss baar kya ho gaya?"

She did not look at him. Her entire attention was on making food for him.

"Arrey wo...wo samjho na yaar."

She stopped her work, listening to the hesitation in his voice and looked up at him. She immediately understood what he was saying. But she felt like teasing him a little.

"kya samjhu…6 hi toh hain!"

"nahi yaar wo polythene waale kapde…"

"Kaunse polythene waale kapde?"

"Arrey yaar wo -"

"kya wo wo? Saaf saaf bolo na Abhijeet."

"wo neeche waale kapde."

"Pants? 6 hi toh rakhein hain."

"Arrey pants nahi wo….wo underclothes."

"Acha underclothes…haan toh?"

"12 kyu rakhein hain yaar – 3 ya 4 mein kaam chal jaata mera."

"Ew Abhijeet – please!"

"kya yaar Tarika," he pouted.

"isme se ek bhi nahi hataoge tum aur change karoge as soon as you are back from work. Nahi toh you will stink!"

"Aur kam pad gayein toh please aur khareed lena," she continued without letting him speak.

"Ab ye kam kaise pad saktein hain," he murmured.

Tarika rolled his eyes at him and then smiled, watching his cute antics.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

There was a time when he felt that even 12 underclothes were too much and now he hated leaving without 14! He had imbibed a lot of things from her, became more like her. Well, she had learnt a lot from him too. They were no longer two individuals but one. In him, she was complete and in her, he.

After keeping all the clothes, Tarika grabbed the novel he had started reading the previous day and looked at the bookmark which was kept on the twentieth page.

Taking a sticky note, she wrote – "Do you know how cute you look when you are reading? *kiss emoji* *heart emoji* Happy reading!"

She stuck the sticky note to the bookmark and kept the book on top in his suitcase.

Was she forgetting something?

Aah, earplugs, of course! He didn't like to talk much. So he made sure he carried earplugs to block out unwanted people. She let out a little giggle as she thought about it – he really didn't talk much to anyone other than her. Even with Daya, it was a sort of quiet comradeship. But when it came to her, he could be the most talkative man on the planet. He liked to talk to her about everything – from their neighbours to doctor Salunkhe, from her medical school to the latest chemicals….the so called sweet nothings. It was, well, a couple thing.

Keeping the earplugs, she locked the suitcase and glanced at the clock.

It was time to wake him up. She went close to her side of the bed as he had been facing her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently called his name.

As he opened his eyes, she looked at him – her eyes overflowing with love. A rather grim sadness settled on his face and he pulled her, making her fall on top of him.

He then flipped them, so that he was on top. Their eyes, locked in each other's, they didn't say a word. She perfectly understood him. She knew he didn't want to go. Well, she didn't want him to go either, but she had to be strong for both of them.

"chalo Abhijeet – tayyar ho jao."

He glanced at the suitcase kept beside the bed. So she had done all the packing. Well, he wasn't surprised. She had been doing this for years now. Every time he had to go on a mission, she would visit him in his house the previous day, making him food, make him sleep in her arms and wake up early to pack for him.

His eyes, leaving the suitcase, settled on her face once again.

Beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. She was the best thing he could ask for…

 **Yeah, another chapter goes like this**

 **Please do review.**

 **And yeah, HideNseek – you are right…the twist I mentioned is going to come somewhere here only :P**


	34. Chapter 34

Her phone buzzed. The alarm sounded rather awful. She had been so used to his good mornings.

But wait – that was not an alarm. It was an incoming video call.

"Private number," the caller id said.

A smile covered her face. It was his habit to call her whenever he could even when he was on a mission.

"Good morning Tarika ji."

"Good morning Abhijeet."

She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision while he continued admiring at her.

"Tum toh tayyar hoke baithe ho – phir bhi thake hue lag rahe ho…kya baat hai?"

"Wo raat bhar field pe tha – abhi jaunga sone."

"Raat bhar field pe the aur 1-2 ghante mere uthne ka intezaar kar rahe the…kyun, sahi keh rahi hu na?"

A hint of red was visible on his cheeks. It was impossible to lie to her. He nodded, confirming her statement.

"Toh phir jaldi se so jao…Sweet dreams."

"Ab toh sapne sweet hi aayengi – aap ko jo dekh ke sounga."

He felt a sense of accomplishment as he watched her blush. They cut the call and in about 5 minutes, Tarika received a voice call. It was the same number. It was him again.

"soye nahi?" she plugged in her ear phones.

"Nahi wo…"

She understood. He was stressed about the mission.

"Ghar pahonch gaye?"

"Haan bas abhi pahoncha hu."

"Change kar liya?"

"Haan – "

"Mission kaisa chal raha hai?"

"Yaar wo ek important lead haath se nikal gayi…abhi filhaal koi lead nahi hai. Pata nahi kal koi saboot haath lagega bhi ya nahi."

Tarika continued listening to his explanation about the case and the difficulties he was facing while she got ready for the lab. Her replies were always along the lines of "yeah", "I see" etc but she knew that she was helping him ease himself.

"Acha Abhijeet, ab table light bhi off kar doh."

"Hmm…kar diya."

"Khaana khaya?"

"umm wo…"

"Nahi khaya na? Kitni baar bola hai ki time se khaa liya karo – ab tum 10 kgs lose karke yaha mere paas mat aana."

"Acha…tum hi toh keh rahi thi ki mein mota ho raha hu."

"Meine aisa kab bola?"

"Thode din pehle hi toh tumne mere peth ko poke karke fluffy kaha tha….au-aur tum apna sar uspe rakh rahi thi…jaise koi pillow ho."

She imagined him saying this and giggled. He would say that looking at her from the corner of his eyes and he would pout. He would then frown a little before turning his face away from her, pretending to be hurt.

"hehe…Abhijeet tum bhi na…kuch bhi bolte rehte ho."

"Par mein tumse gussa hu," her tone was suddenly serious, "meri koi baat nahi sunte."

"Arrey Tarika ji…aap g-gussa mat kijiye."

"Toh phir kya karu? Tum kaam hi aisa karte ho…acha ye batao…kab khaane ka iraada hai?"

"Jab aap pyaar se aur thoda daant de."

"Abhijeet…lagta hai tumhare kaan khichne padenge."

"hehehe," he chuckled.

"Ab jaldi se khaana khaa lo…warna mein sach mein gussa ho jaungi. Phir mein tumse baat nahi karungi, dekh lena!"

"Arrey arrey Tarika ji…sach mein gussa mat hoyiyega…mein toh bas Mazak kar raha tha."

"Huh? Kya matlab?"

"Matlab ye ki meine khaana khaa liya hai."

"Toh itni der mere saath masti kar rahe the? Jao Abhijeet, tum sach mein bahot matlabi ho."

"Arrey par –"

"mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni."

"Chota sa Mazak tha yaar…tum toh –"

"Huh jo bhi tha – you are very mean…that's it!... ….. tumne aisa kyun kiya?"

"Aapki daant sun'ne ke liye…"

"Kya!"

"Haan…jab aap choti choti baato pe gussa karti hain na – toh bahot cute lagti hain. Bada acha lagta hai…jab aap har cheez ka khayal rakhti hain."

"Abhijeet," she couldn't help but smile hearing this, "you're impossible….2 minute mein gussa gayab kar diya tumne toh."

"Hehehe…acha ye batao….tumne khaaya? Itni der toh bas mujhse baat kar rahi ho – aur mein bhi pagalo ki tarah tumse baat kar raha hu…tumhe engage kar raha hu – "

"Shh shhh Abhijeet...that's absolutely alright – tum karte raho baat. Mein bas khaana bana hi rahi hu…tumse baat karte karte."

"Acha acha," his voice was gradually becoming feeble, "phir theek hai Tarika ji. Par mein na, aapke khaane ko bahot miss kar raha hu."

Tarika smiled – he had started feeling really sleepy.

"Abhijeet…you have absolutely no idea how yummy you sound when you are sleepy."

"mmmm….but I do."

"Acha wo kaise?"

"Kyuki you sound the same when you are sleepy."

She blushed, thinking of their late night conversations. She was glad he was not looking at her. His constant gaze would have made her cheeks turn into a darker shade of red.

"Kaafi thak gaye ho na."

"Mmm…"

"koi baat nahi – thodi der sone ke baad fresh ho jaoge."

"Hmmm….tayyar…ho gayi?"

"Haan tumse baat karte karte hi tayyar ho gayi thi."

"Mmm…."

"Aaj na meine tumhari favourite blue waali shirt pehni hai."

"Mmm….mujhe…bhi….dekhna…hai….pic….send….karna…."

"Haan kyu nahi – send karungi na…jaise hi tum soke uthoge – tumhare paas aa jayegi pic."

There was no reply from him.

"Abhijeet?"

Again, there was no reply.

"So gaye?"

She heard him breathe slowly. She smiled – it was nice to hear him fall asleep on the phone. In her head, she was all "awwww" for him.

She then cut the call and went to pick up newspapers. Little did she know that a surprise was awaiting her.

As she opened the door, she found a beautiful bouquet – full of her favourite pink lilies. Beside it was a glass jar with scrolls inside. She was totally overwhelmed. He was the epitome of perfection. He always knew how to surprise her with things – little things that had big shadows, small things that counted a lot.

She took the flowers and inhaled their scent. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in their sweet fragrance. Then she brought the glass jar to the dining table and opened it to pull out several coloured scrolls.

Each scroll had something written in his handwriting. Oh he knew exactly how to make her feel like a queen! He didn't express his love in conventional words but he did so much that she couldn't complain, she couldn't ask for more.

" **Life was wonderful…but when you came along, you made me fall in love with life Tarika ji,"** the first scroll she opened read.

It was true for her too. Life was nice but when she found him, it was beautiful on a whole new level. And he had put it perfectly – she had fallen in love with life. There was a sudden urge in her to live, to spend her life with him.

One after the other she opened the other scrolls.

" **If beauty were a number, then you would be infinity *wink emoji*"**

" **Some people are beautiful,**

 **Some people are special,**

 **Some people are magical,**

 **Some people are adorable,**

 **And you know what?**

 **You are all of those –**

 **But most of all, you are essential."**

" **I would freeze time if I could – and stay with you forever."**

" **If life had a replay button, I would replay all the moments that you and I spent together."**

" **Before I met you, I was just senior inspector Abhijeet… but you brought out the Abhijeet in it. Now I smile more often, laugh harder… you showed me how to live fuller."**

Tarika had never believed that she was made for love… but loving him was so easy. It had been just a day but she was missing him real bad.

She always missed him when he went away. But this time it was different. She had a strange gut feeling. She just hoped he would come back soon.

 **A/N : So that's all for the day  
And the twist you've all been waiting for comes in the next chapter. **

**Aditi – I believe that all's well that ends well : )**

 **Guest – Yes, there would be regular updates. The next two chapters are already ready….and the third one would probably be ready by this evening. So hopefully, yeah, I would be able to update soon.**

 **Please please review guys!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This chapter has been written in Tarika's point of view. Neutral point of view has been separately mentioned. And here comes the twist…don't kill me guys : P**

I sat at our usual spot in the café beside the bureau. Sipping his favourite black tea, I realized that I started liking it too.

As I watched his silhouette go towards the forensic lab, I suddenly became conscious of my appearance. My fingers first adjusted my skirt and then, inadvertently, my hand moved towards my stomach.

 _I look fat…will he notice right away?_

My hands then move to my hair. It was very unusual of me, but I had my hair undone. I hated the curly locks flying everywhere but well… I've been keeping it untied for months now.

It's because he likes my hair this way. My eyes fixed on him, I felt my heart race.

I had been preparing myself for this day for 3 months now. But still, I felt a strange nervousness when I saw him. I suddenly felt so dizzy that I wished he would hold me.

But maybe he would never do that now….

I was about to see him after six months – it felt like ages. A part of me wanted to run to him and hug him….but that was impossible. Another part of me wanted to go away from the café.

I didn't know how I would face him. I didn't want to face him.

I bent my head a little, subconsciously, to watch him take the stairs to the lab. And all of a sudden, my mind was full of images.

 **FLASHBACK :**

It had been almost 3 months and Abhijeet hadn't returned yet. It was hard without him – especially when I didn't have much to do in the lab.

Shreya and Purvi tried their best to keep me happy – but the heart just wouldn't listen. That evening, I was missing him so much that I was wearing his shirt. Smelling like him, I went in front of the mirror.

I laughed at my own reflection, wondering how Abhijeet could find me cute in his shirts. It was too long and too loose for me. If he were here, he would hug me from the back and rest his chin on my shoulder. And then he would make some comment along the lines of how picture perfect we look.

I couldn't wait for him to come back. I had so much to tell him, so much to hear from him – we had to make up for all the time we had lost. He better came to see me as soon as he returned! Well, I had no doubts about that one – he always came to see me first, before even changing. I then thought about what he would be wearing when he came back – would it be formals or casuals? Would his hair be messy or combed? Would he arrive in the morning or in the evening? Would he hug me first or would I surprise him with a hug before that? Would he kiss me on the forehead or just fondle my hair?

Uh… the wait was too long. I wanted to wrap myself around him. I wanted to feel safe and secure in that embrace of his. I wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Before I regained myself from the daydream, I watched a man behind me in the mirror.

And somehow, I knew it – it was the same man who had kidnapped me.

"Kya chahte ho?" I said, turning around.

"Chahte toh bahot kuch hain," he smirked at me.

Oh that loathsome, despicable smirk. As I watched his hungry eyes looking at my legs, I felt extremely uneasy.

The look in those eyes was unmistakable – hungry as though he had been starving for years. While he stepped towards me, I stepped back, feeling contempt for myself.

"Dur raho mujhse!" I shouted.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I couldn't think more about that day…or the days after that. Only I knew how I had been living… all these days.

 **Neutral point of view:**

Abhijeet reached the forensic lab, skipping 2 steps at a time. It had been so many months since he saw her – he couldn't wait to pull her into a loving hug. But it would be difficult with that old doctor there. He would have to hang around near the lab till Dr. Salunkhe went away. But even in his presence, he could at least talk to her.

"Arrey Abhijeet," the doctor said, while his eyes scanned the lab, "Tum aa gaye?"

"Ji doctor sahab…aap akele hi?"

"Haan wo," Dr. Salunkhe didn't seem to be in a mood to tease him, "Tarika leave pe hai."

"Acha acha…toh mein chalta hu doctor sahab."

He wanted to go home as early as possible. But doctor sahab held him by the shoulder and stopped him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"wo…wo darasal p-pregnancy leave…"

"Kya…!"

His face lit up. The unexpected had never been so joy-giving.

So she was carrying a baby – their baby?

Oh why didn't he know this earlier? So she was 6 months pregnant?

She would be in a delicate stage. Good she applied for leave.

Now that he was here, she didn't have to worry about a thing. So that was why doctor Salunkhe wasn't teasing him…because he now was becoming the father of Tarika's child.

There was so much to do… a room had to be made – for the baby.

They had to buy clothes….but would it be a boy or a girl?

Well, he didn't care – a few extra clothes wouldn't hurt anyone, right? What would the name be? He had to discuss that with Tarika of course.

But wait, she was happy, right? He needed to see her.

They needed to…get married. Finally get married!

He had always thought of getting married to his girlfriend but never did he imagine that he would get married to his pregnant girlfriend. He imagined her – wearing a red lehenga, with bangles, mehendi and bridal make-up. She would look just like an angel. They would exchange garlands and circle the fire. He would apply vermilion on her forehead – which she would carry, everyday!

She would be his, only his. Not that she wasn't his already but their relationship would have a name – a symbol, their baby, the symbol of their love.

He needed to speak to a pandit…yes he needed to, as soon as possible. But first, he needed to speak to her.

Feeling doctor Salunkhe's constant gaze on him, he felt his cheeks flush.

"Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho waise nahi hai."

"M-matlab?"

"Tarika 3 months pregnant hai"

 **So… that's it for today.**

 **Please do review : )**


	36. Chapter 36

Feeling doctor Salunkhe's constant gaze on him, he felt his cheeks flush.

"Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho waise nahi hai."

"M-matlab?"

"Tarika 3 months pregnant hai"

Abhijeet felt his whole world come crashing down. What about all the things he had thought – just a few seconds ago?

But how? How could it happen? They were so happy together. Why then….oh why was not even the question.

How could she - ?

He was gone only for a few months and this happened. He was so excited to meet her…he couldn't even imagine anything else when he heard about her pregnancy leave. He felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

Never had even a bullet wound been so unbearable. He had thought that they had everything….except a name for their relationship. There was not a day during the entire 6 months that he didn't think about her. But maybe, she didn't feel the same.

But then again – he had seen love in her eyes, selflessness…and everything that he needed to see. She did everything for him – she was perfect. She was a perfect partner – how then did all this happen? No, there was something more than what was just apparent. He knew her. She couldn't do this to him…her eyes had promised to love him till her last breath, even if her mouth didn't.

Words could betray, but the eyes could never – and he had clearly seen love in her eyes. He was sure he had.

Dr. Salunkhe watched his red eyes water. He rubbed his shoulder and took him to the window, from where they could see the café. He saw her – sitting there, all by herself.

She wasn't his Tarika – she looked so melancholy, so hopeless….as if life had been taken away from her.

"Sir isko kya hua?"

"Pata nahi…roz aati hai yaha…teen mahino se….ghanto akele baithti hai…wahi pe."

"kya…!"

That was their favourite spot…and he could understand her sitting there once in a while. But everyday…and that too for hours, when she was p-p-pregnant? She could abort the baby if she were unhappy!

"kabhi kabhi der raat tak baithti hai."

"Aapne kabhi pucha nahi?"

"Puchta hu toh bas ek hi cheez baar baar bolti hai."

"kya?"

The doctor was silent.

"Kya bolti hai doctor sahab?"

"…"

"Batayiye na doctor sahab…please…"

"Yahi ki sir aap Abhijeet ko sambhal lena."

"Sir mujhe uss se baat karni hogi…mein abhi jaata hu."

"Par Abhijeet – "

He stormed out of the lab. The forensic expert hoped that he would control his anger. However unfortunate the situation was, it was not safe for Tarika to be exposed to violent situations. He hoped Abhijeet would understand that.

 **Tarika's point of view:**

As I felt my stuffy nose wanting to breathe, I realized that tears had rolled down my cheeks.

I took out my small mirror from my bag. My face was swollen, eyes red, lipstick faded – I couldn't see him like this. I couldn't let him see me like this.

He would hate to see his Tarika like this – not his anymore…but still, he wouldn't want to see me so miserable.

Quickly, I carried my bag and proceeded to leave when I collided against the very person I didn't want to see at the moment. As I lost balance, I felt a strong grip on my waist. My eyes refused to look anywhere but into his eyes.

Red and moist, yet so full of love…I couldn't stop looking at him. For the first time in 3 months, I felt happy. His touch felt so good that I felt I could melt in his arms. I don't know what I was thinking when I kept my palms on his chest…as though he was still mine.

But I wasn't thinking I guess… I lost myself in him until…until he let go off my waist abruptly. I left his chest too.

So Salunkhe sahab had told him… well, that made things a little easier for me. I stepped back a little. He must despise me now.

Well, I couldn't blame him. I despised myself too.

"Tar-"

"Jo bhi Salunkhe sir ne kaha – wo sab sach hai," I said without giving him a chance to speak.

I couldn't let him say my name. I couldn't hear more of his love – I didn't deserve any of it. I would become weak if I heard him call me so lovingly. And I couldn't afford to be so weak.

I looked up to see him. A tear drop had rolled down his cheeks. I almost raised my hand to wipe it but my hand stopped in mid-air.

 _No Tarika,_ I told myself, _you don't have those rights anymore._

I kept looking at him. It was as though my limbs, my throat and even my mind had frozen. Seeing him so vulnerable was hard but not being able to do anything about it was heart breaking.

No, I couldn't be silent anymore. I had to speak. No matter how much he would hate me – no matter how much it would break his heart initially, I had to say it. I could live seeing him hate me but I couldn't see him shattered.

It's fine if he hates me, if that would help him gather himself. His hatred would kill me on the inside but I would die for him every minute if I could watch him live.

 _I've never told you how much I love you Abhijeet,_ I said in my head, _but I hope you know. It's my love that gives me the strength to endure all the pain._

And now my feelings probably didn't matter. It was best if I weren't vocal about those. I had made my decision without his consent and we both needed to follow it through.

"Abhijeet," I could feel my voice shake, "You have to move on too."

For a moment he just stared at me, as though he hadn't heard me. Then it sunk into his head – the words I had just said.

It sunk in my head too – the fact that I had actually done it. I had been preparing myself to say this for months now.

 **A/N : So here goes another sad chapter.**

 **How did all this happen? Well, stay tuned : )**

 **Please do review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Tarika's point of view:**

"Abhijeet," I could feel my voice shake, "You have to move on too."

For a moment he just stared at me, as though he hadn't heard me. Then it sunk into his head – the words I had just said.

It sunk in my head too – the fact that I had actually done it. I had been preparing myself to say this for months now. And I was finally done. As much as I wanted this day to come, I wished it didn't come soon.

I looked at him carefully. Never had I imagined that we would have to face such a day. I leaned towards him, hoping that he wouldn't notice. After my body briefly touched, I turned to leave. It wasn't my place to stay. As I stepped forward, I felt him grab my wrist. Before I could react he spun me around.

His eyes bloodshot, his face revealed both anger and agony.

"So you have moved on…"

I stared at him, my mind going blank. And he looked into my eyes – he was trying to read them.

"eh?" he added, waiting for my affirmation.

My throat felt numb.

I swallowed and tried to speak again.

I nodded, unable to utter any word.

To this he grabbed my other wrist and pinned me against the wall. He then leaned towards me, closing the space between us.

"Tum iss café mein baithi ho…hum jaha humesha baithte the – wahi pe…and you say you moved on."

I didn't know what to say. I had no answer to his sentences.

"Tum black tea pi rahi thi – jo tumhe bilkul pasand nahi thi but meri favourite thi…and you say you moved on…haan?"

My vision started becoming blurred. I realized that my eyes were brimming with tears. I turned my face to the side, so that he wouldn't see my tears falling. I felt my cheeks burn from heat of passion.

"Ye baal tumne khulle rakhein hain…aur tumhe humesha tie karna pasand hai – and you say you moved on…"

His grip on my wrists became tighter. His voice, his demeanour was scaring me now.

"Kuch bolti kyu nahi tum?"

He pressed me harder against the wall.

"Abhijeet please…. I am carrying a baby."

He left me immediately and stepped back. He then looked at my stomach. There was about half an arm's distance between us now, literally. But metaphorically, we were probably miles apart.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking out of the café.

I stood there, watching him leave. I don't know for how long I stood there before doctor Salunkhe came in.

"Sir," I almost broke down.

"Beta…"

He was probably at a loss of words.

"Sir aap…aap please aaj raat Abhijeet ke saath rukh jayenge?"

"Tum abhi bhi uss se – "

"Sir," I said, avoiding his question, "wo bahot pareshan hai – aap rukenge na uske paas?"

He nodded and patted my shoulder.

I felt a little easy – at least he wouldn't be alone now. I sat there, in the café hoping to see him every time he entered and exited the bureau.

I saw him making a few visits and when he didn't return after leaving at 10pm, I concluded that he must have gone home. Yet, I waited for half an hour before leaving.

 **Neutral point of view:**

ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:

He entered the house and collapsed into the sofa, pushing his shoes beneath it.

"uff ho Abhijeet," her voice echoed in his ears, "sofa ke neeche mat pheka karo – nikalne mein kitni dikkat hoti hai….shoe rack pe hi rakh diya karo na – kitna time lagega?"

He almost bent to pick up his shoes but he stopped in between. Instead of picking them up, he laid down on the sofa, with his head on the armrest when he heard the doorbell.

"Ab iss waqt kaun ho sakta hai," he murmured.

Wiping his eyes, he unlocked the door.

"Arrey Salunkhe sahab aap?"

"Kyun bhai? Mein nahi aa sakta ?...toh theek hai wapas chala jaata hu."

"Arrey nahi nahi….kaisi baat kar rahein hain aap. Andar aayiye na please."

The doctor walked in and settled himself on the sofa. He switched the TV on, leaving poor Abhijeet stunned. He was comfortable in Abhijeet's house, as though it was his own.

He was a little eccentric but a nice guy, Abhijeet thought.

"Aao Abhijeet," he tapped the sofa next to him, "news dekhte hai bhai."

"Ji sir."

He went and sat next to Dr. salunkhe. His eyes were on the TV but his mind was somewhere else. He was not processing the news – instead, he was thinking about Tarika.

He realized that Tarika must have sent the old doctor to him. Why did all this happen if she cared so much for him?

"Sir aapko Tarika ne bheja na?"

"Haan bache…usne hi bola tha mujhe aane ke liye."

Abhijeet was unable to sleep the entire night. When Dr. Salunkhe woke up for a mid-night snack, he found the senior inspector pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Tum soye nahi?" the doctor spoke, stuffing his mouth with biscuits.

"Nahi sir wo."

Dr. Salunkhe recollected the nights he used to work with Tarika in the lab when the cases were particularly urgent. He remembered how Tarika used to be worried for him – how she used to walk to and fro in the lab, trying to call him whenever possible. He smiled – he had seen many a couples in his life…he knew what love was and he knew that true love survived.

He knew that their love was true. That was why he liked troubling them sometimes. True that it irked him when Abhijeet turned the lab into a courtship bureau, yet a part of him liked to see love bloom. Sure he didn't approve of many things they did, but whenever it counted, he always stood by them and supported them.

"Abhijeet…sab theek ho jayega bache. Tum aise himmat mat haaro."

"Par sir – "

"inn aankho ne bahot kuch dekha hai…kuch toh bharosa kar lo."

"Sir bharosa toh hai – "

"Toh phir araam se so jao jaakar…meri baat maano."

Abhijeet nodded. He hoped the doctor as right about relationships as he was about dead bodies.

 **A/N : want to see happy times?**

 **But there is no joy without a little pain, no rainbows without a little rain…right?**

 **Review please, guys : )**


	38. Chapter 38

Abhijeet felt a huge emptiness in his life. He tried to keep himself occupied – working double shifts as and when possible. Everyone started worrying about his health.

He worked without a pause, without a break. He didn't want to give himself a chance to think about her. Even then, every day before leaving and every tea break, he would go to the forensic lab and look at her, sitting in the café.

This was one of those tea breaks. A hundred emotions filling him, he watched her stare blankly at the café wall. His phone beeped with an incoming media file. It was the sketch of those criminals who had kidnapped her that day.

'Wo log jaldi pakde jayenge Tarika,' he thought, 'Jaanta hu ki ab mujhe iss baare mein sochne ka koi haq nahi hai….par phir bhi ek CID officer hone ke naate, mein nahi chahta ki koi bhi criminal bahar ghoome.'

But was that all? Did he have only a CID officer's commitment to the case?

Perhaps not. Perhaps it was something more than that. But that didn't matter anymore.

He wore a lopsided smile on his face – it was like he was emotionally crippled.

Still looking outside the window, his eyes widened. He ran down the forensic lab, grabbing an umbrella.

There she was, walking in the heavy rain – without an umbrella. Dripping wet, she was walking slowly. Due to the wind, her hair was flying to one side. But she didn't bother adjusting it. Her skirt was winding around her legs. But she didn't care about that either. It was as though she hadn't realized that she was walking in the rain.

Abhijeet ran towards her and opened the umbrella, so that she was safe from the rain. He looked at her. She was drenched and shivering. Her arms had goose bumps on them. He put his arm around her shoulder and felt her cold skin. Not bothering about her wet clothes or their situation, he pulled her closer to his body and took her to a nearby hotel.

"One room please," he told the receptionist.

"Sir naam batayein please."

"Mrs and Mr Singh," he said.

Tarika just kept looking at him. That was the surname they used for most of their undercover missions – when they disguised as husband and wife. Back then, how they hoped that one day they would actually get married, how they loved to disguise as lovers!

He led her to the room. And she quietly followed him. For a moment, it was like nothing had changed between them.

"Arrey jaldi se heater lagao na," he said rather rudely to the waitress, "dikh nahi raha madam ko thand lag rahi hai?"

And then he looked at her.

"Bas abhi aa jayega," to her, his tone was soft.

She nodded, still shivering from the cold. He removed his coat and made her wear it. Then he took her right palm between his palms and started rubbing and blowing warm air on it. He then took her left palm and did the same thing. Like a fanatic, he rubbed it and blew warm air on both her palms alternately.

After he felt that her palms had become a little warm, he pushed the coat covering her arm a little. Yes, the goose bumps were gone. Covering her hand completely with his coat once again, he looked into her eyes.

"Ab better lag raha hai na?"

"Hmm," she said, lost in him.

He then sat on the floor and removed her shoes.

"Abhijeet…"

"Shh Tarika," he said, not bothering to look at her, "Mein jo kar raha hu, mujhe karne doh."

He kept her shoes on one side and started rubbing her feet just like he had rubbed her palms. Stopping when he heard the waitress walk inside, he personally kept the heater close to Tarika.

"Sir kuch aur lenge aap? Hair dryer ya soup…kuch?"

"Haan dono leke aao jaldi."

"Madam kausna soup – "

"Madam tomato soup lengi – unhe kuch aur nahi pasand," he said, "aur zara jaldi karo."

Closing the door after the waitress left, Abhijeet rushed back to Tarika.

"Damn," he said, "Baalo ke baare mein toh mein bhul hi gaya tha."

He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and unfolded it. He then started rubbing it on her head.

"Tarika upar mat dekho," he said, "neeche ki taraf dekho…warna mein baal kaise sukhaunga?"

He was so worried about her wet hair that he didn't realize how close they were. He didn't realize that they were no longer boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Jab tak hair dryer nahi aata tab tak iss rumaal se hi kaam chalana padega."

She smiled. Even if not for long, it felt good to have him next to her like this. How she wished she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Soon the waitress came back with hair dryer and tomato soup.

"Tarika."

"Haan Abhijeet?"

"Mein kapde mangwa du?"

"Nahi nahi – abhi sookh jayenge."

"Acha theek hai – soup pi lo."

"Mein deta hu," he took a spoon with soup and brought it towards her mouth, "muh kholo."

She continued looking at him. Was she dreaming or was this reality?

After he fed her 6-7 times, realization dawned upon him. He kept the spoon back into the bowl and avoided eye contact.

"Tum tayyar hoke aa jao," he said, "mein bahar hu."

Saying this, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Soon Tarika accompanied him in the lounge.

"Tarika….kuch aur nahi toh na sahi…par…e-ek dost ke naate toh mein tumhe ghar tak chhod sakta hu na? Bahar dekho kitni baarish ho rahi hai."

Words unable to make their way into her mouth, she nodded.

Both of them walked in the rain, under one umbrella, in complete silence.

"Tarika," he looked at her stomach, "t-tum chaho toh h-hum phirse – "

"Abhijeet mera bacha."

"Tum bache ko rakh sakti ho…mein usse baap ki kami mehsus hone nahi dunga."

She stopped walking and looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

How could someone love her so much?

"Bolo na kuch Tarika," Abhijeet looked at the ring on her finger.

It was the ring he had bought for her from satara.

"Chalo baby, mein aa gaya hu," came a man's voice.

He pulled her away from Abhijeet, looking at Tarika full of lust.

 **A/N : oops…what is happening?**

 **Keep reading and reviewing. The story is close to its ending : )**

 **This one is a bonus chapter for my lovely readers who couldn't wait to read ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

"Chalo baby, mein aa gaya hu," came a man's voice.

He pulled her away from Abhijeet, looking at Tarika full of lust.

The man's eyes travelled from her legs up to her waist. Seeing this Abhijeet clenched his fist. He felt like pulling his eyes out.

How dare he look at Tarika like that!

Wait.

The man was her child's father. He had all the rights to look at her like that. Yet Abhijeet couldn't help feeling angry. Nobody had the rights to look at her like that – no one other than him.

But that was in the past. Now things had changed – relationships had changed. He told himself that again and again. Yet, when it came down to accepting the situation – it was impossible.

After all these years they had spent together – how could he watch her go away with someone else? As they walked farther away from Abhijeet, Tarika didn't even bother to turn back and look at him. The man put his hand around Tarika's shoulder, making Abhijeet clench his fist tighter.

How dare he?

They stopped walking. He kept his hands on Tarika's stomach and grinned. Abhijeet turned around. He couldn't watch it anymore, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't see her with someone else. Oh he couldn't even imagine someone else flirting with her let alone getting touchy-feely. As he stepped forward towards the bureau, he realized that the face of the man he had seen Tarika with was familiar.

Omy! Why didn't he realize this before?

Damn those emotions!

He quickly took out his phone and checked the latest image he had received. Add a beard, and his man was right there.

What on Earth was happening?

He had to find out. From one of his informers, he quickly arranged a hat, a fake moustache and a grey haired wig. While he was still following them, he wore all the paraphernalia. Now even Tarika would have a hard time recognizing him.

He smirked proudly. After all, he wasn't called the master of disguise for nothing. Careful to not be noticed by them, he continued following Tarika and her hus – well, the father of her child. He still couldn't come into terms to call him her husband.

Following them for about 10 minutes, Abhijeet reached a house. He figured that that must be the man's house – at least his temporary house.

"Ji Salunkhe sahab," he spoke quietly on the phone, "boliye."

"Arrey Abhijeet tumhari voice itni dheemi kyu aa rahi hai?" the voice from the other side said.

Doctor Salunkhe was the only person other than them who knew about her kidnapping. So Abhijeet could tell him the truth.

It was best to tell him, Abhijeet decided.

"Wo sir darasal…mein Tarika ko follow kar raha tha."

"Kya! Abhijeet – "

"Ek..ek minutes sir…iss se pehle ki aap kuch bolein mein aapko kuch batana chahta hu."

"Haan haan..batao batao."

"Sir Tarika ussi aadmi ke saath hai jisne usse kidnap kiya tha ussdin."

"Kya!"

"Ji."

"Toh kya wahi aadmi uske bache ka – "

"Lagta toh wahi hai sir."

"Par Tarika aisa kaise kar sakti hai – ek criminal ke saath –"

"Ab wo toh wo khud hi bata sakti hain."

"But Abhijeet are you sure? Tumhe pura yakeen hai ki tumhe jo information mili wo puri tarah sahi hai?"

"Ji sir…I am very sure. Ye khabri bahot hi bharosemant hai."

"Kab…kab mili tumhe ye information?"

"Aaj subah hi mili sir."

"Abhi tum kaha pe ho? Mein bhi aata hu."

"Sir mein uss ghar ke bahar khada hu. Mein aapko address bhejta hu – aap aa jayiye."

"Haan mein abhi nikalta hu."

"Ji sir…I am waiting."

Soon the forensic doctor arrived at the junction Abhijeet had texted him.

"Kaha hai ghar?" as expected the old man was impatient.

"Sir, sir bas 2 minute ka raasta hai."

Both of them went towards the house in which Tarika was staying with Abhijeet leading the way. Quietly, they went to the rear exit of the house.

"Ab kya karna hai?"

"Sir aap toh aise puch rahein hain jaise meine ye sab expect kiya tha aur mere paas already plan ho."

"Arrey yaar," he placed his hand on an anxious Abhijeet's shoulder, "mera wo matlab nahi tha..mein toh bas – "

"I'm sorry doctor sahab..wo mein – "

"Koi baat nahi…ho jaata hai."

"Mein soch raha hu ki andar jaake baat karu."

"Haan wo theek rahega."

"Aap yahi rukiye sir…mein jaata hu andar."

"theek hai."

With this Abhijeet pressed the doorbell.

"Abhijeet…" the lady who answered the door was surprised.

He noticed her puffed up eyes.

"Tarika…tum ro – "

"Abhijeet," she held his hand, "please chale jao yaha se."

The touch of her hands – it was still the same. The way she spoke to him, her eyes full of concern – it was still the same.

And yet, was she never serious about him?

What was with all the love and care then?

Was she like this to everybody?

Maybe she was innately a very loving person.

But then again, she did so many things for him, only for him.

"Argh," Abhijeet said in his head, "My head hurts thinking about it…"

"Abhijeet please…"

"Tarika mein yaha tumse baat karne aaya hu."

As they heard footsteps coming closer, Tarika left his hand with a jerk.

"Kaun ho tum?" the same man said, "aur kya chahiye?"

"Mujhe Tarika se kuch baat karni hai."

"aao baitho…karo jo baat karni hai."

"Akele mein."

"Dekhiye mein inka pati hu – aapko jo baat karni hai, mere saamne kijiye."

Abhijeet banged his fist on the door.

"Ye nahi ho sakta – tu uska pati nahi ho sakta."

"Abhijeet please – "

"KYA PLEASE TARIKA? KYA PLEASE?...ISNE TUMHE KIDNAP KIYA THA..."

Abhijeet dashed towards the man who was standing behind Tarika and held him by the collar.

"KYUN KIYA TU NE TARIKA KO KIDNAP?"

"Teri Tarika," he laughed, "badi pasand aa gayi thi."

Abhijeet held him by the throat so tight that Tarika had to intervene.

"Abhijeet chhodo usse."

"Tarika tum bhi jaanti ho," Abhijeet left the man and faced Tarika, "Ye ek criminal hai."

"Aur mere bache ka hone waala baap bhi," she made Abhijeet place his palm on her stomach, "suna – bache ne kick kiya. Please tum chale jao yaha se…mein nahi chahti ki mere bache ko pata chale ki uska pita jail mein hai. I want him or her to have a perfect family."

"Par Tarika – "

"Please, move on," she made his hand move on her bumpy stomach, "kisi aur ke liye nahi toh ek nanhi jaan ke liye."

She removed the gold ring which was on her finger and gave it to Abhijeet. It was the same one Abhijeet had bought for her from satara.

 **A/N: Uh – oh**

 **Are things becoming worse?**

 **Well, not more than a chapter to go ; )**

 **Please do review guys : D**


	40. Chapter 40

"Please, move on," she made his hand move on her bumpy stomach, "kisi aur ke liye nahi toh ek nanhi jaan ke liye."

She removed the gold ring which was on her finger and gave it to Abhijeet. It was the same one Abhijeet had bought for her from satara.

He stared at her moist eyes in disbelief.

"Jo hua so hua…par mein nahi chahti ki iss wajah se mere bache pe koi asar pade."

Abhijeet was about to speak when Dr. Salunkhe stopped him.

"Abhijeet chalo yaha se."

"Par sir – "

"Meine kaha chalo yaha se."

Somehow, he managed to drag Abhijeet outside the house. As he heard Tarika close the door, he moved towards the rear side of the house where they were initially hiding.

"Abhijeet," doctor Salunkhe came running behind him, "yaha kya kar rahe ho? Chalo yaha se."

But it seemed that Abhijeet had gone deaf. He leaned on the wall for support and looked down at the ring that was in his hand.

Tears flowed down his cheeks but he continued staring at the ring, without bothering to wipe his tears.

"Haan?" he said, when he felt doctor Salunkhe shake him vigorously.

"Please…chalo yaha se."

 **LATER ON THE SAME DAY, ANOTHER PLACE:**

"Waah kya jhooth bola hai tu ne," came a man's voice.

A lady who stood on a cliff glared at him in disdain.

"Maan'na padega tum forensic waalo ke dimang ko bhi," he laughed, "Kaise uss Abhijeet ki haalat kharab kar di."

Tears inadvertently stung Tarika's eyes which made the man laugh some more.

"Koi baat nahi, ab rona nahi padega…."

He looked at her lecherously – his eyes roaming around her breasts.

"ANKHEIN SAMBHAL APNI," Tarika shouted.

She couldn't handle such looks anymore. She was meant for Abhijeet, only Abhijeet. No one else had the rights to think of doing anything with her. Not as long as she was alive.

"Kuch hi waqt ka intezaar hai…phir toh tu meri hi ho jayegi."

With this the man moved closer to her.

Tarika closed her eyes in complete surrender. She knew what was going to happen. She was about to be pushed down the cliff.

She expected a strong push but the sound of a gunshot made her open her eyes. She saw that her kidnapper was lying on the ground, clutching his hand. And behind him stood Abhijeet.

Was she dead already? Was she imagining things after death?

She felt that the world was spinning. Slowly, her vision was becoming blurry.

Wait – there were two more people behind Abhijeet. Pankaj and Purvi.

Yes, it was Pankaj and Purvi.

She could see Abhijeet holding that man by the collar and punching him in the face. Then he punched him in the gut. Twice.

Almost immediately, he kicked him in his groin making him fall to the ground.

Tarika's vision became blurrier. She felt that the world was spinning faster. Suddenly she started losing balance.

As she struggled to keep her eyes open she heard his voice – "TARIKA!"

Blank.

Then it was blank.

Abhijeet rushed to Tarika who would have fallen off the cliff if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her. Her body formed an arch, with him supporting her waist.

"Tarika," he cupped her face, "Tarika! Aankhein kholo."

He sat on the ground, making her head rest in his lap and patted her cheeks.

As she opened her eyes, he made her drink water.

"Abh…Abhijeet?"

"Tarika…tum theek ho?"

The urgency in his voice made her smile a little. She nodded.

Abhijeet lifted her top when he was stopped by fits of laughter.

"Tu ne uss bomb ko uske shaareer se hatayega toh bomb blast ho jayega."

But that didn't stop Abhijeet. He lifted her top to reveal a bomb tied on her stomach. He was about to remove it when Tarika's hand stopped him. His eyes told her to trust him. Gently he then removed the bomb from Tarika's body and threw it away.

"Par ye kaise hua?" the man asked.

"Thermal bomb diffuse karna bomb squad ko ache se aata hai," he took out a blue remote from his pocket and held it high in the air

"Par tujhe ye sab pata kaise chala?"

Abhijeet narrated how he understood things.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Abhijeet and doctor Salunkhe were still hiding near the house when they saw Tarika and the man leaving.

The man tried to grab Tarika's hand and she threw it away with a jerk.

"Sir kuch gadbad zaroor hai."

"Kuch jhagda hua hoga – couples ke beech – "

"SIR PLEASE…wo ek couple nahi hai…and kuch gadbad hai sach mein."

"Tumhe kaise pata?"

"Sir Tarika keh rahi thi ki baby kick kar raha hai aur jab usne mera haath apni peth pe rakha toh bumps jaise feel hua…laga jaise – "

"Jaise bombs!"

"Exactly sir…jaise bombs na ki koi bacha. Sir aap bomb squad ko batayiye…mein team ko unke paas bhejta hu aur gaadi mangwata hu tab tak."

"Lekin jab tak team diffuse karne waala remote aur gaadi lekar aayegi tab tak wo log kaafi aage nikal chuke honge. Tum unka picha kaise karoge?"

"Sir mujhe pata hai kaha jaana hai."

"Pata hai?"

"Yes Sir."

"Kaha jaana hai?"

"Satara."

"Chalo maan letein hain ki satara jaana hai – but waha pe kaha?"

"Sir hum police light on karke agar gaadi tez chaleyege toh jald hi unki gaadi ke paas pahonch jayenge…bas satara waali road pe chalna hai - phir unka peecha karenge."

"Par tumhe kaise pata chala ki satara waale road hi jaana hai."

"Iss ring ne bataya," he pointed at the ring in his hand.

"Par – "

"Sir wo mein aapko baad mein bataunga. Abhi aap please – "

"Haan theek hai, mein andar check karta hu – ho sakta hai similar bomb mil jaaye…diffuse karne mein asaani hogi"

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

"Aur ghar ke andar Salunkhe sahab ko bomb mila. Badi hi asaani se bomb squad ne isse diffuse karne ka tareeqa dhundh liya…Mujrim kabhi bach nahi sakta. Le jao isse."

Pankaj and Purvi obeyed and took him with them.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was still lying in his lap. She kept her hand on his cheek, as though she were checking if he was real. He bent down and was about to kiss her when his phone rang.

"Dr. sahab ka phone hai," he said, looking at the caller id.

Under his breath, he muttered – 'kabab mein haddi'

Tarika heard his muttering and hit his chest lightly while he told Dr. Salunkhe that everything was alright.

After he had spoken on the phone, he stood up and helped her stand up too. He grabbed her hand and made her wear the ring again.

"Tarika…tumne bahot hoshiyari se kaam liya…par mujhe kuch toh batati – "

"Mein kya karti Abhijeet – agar mein kuch kehti toh wo bomb ka trigger daba deta...mujhe meri chinta nahi hai Abhijeet par mere saath tum bhi – "

She stopped, choking. She couldn't speak about his death.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

In response, Abhijeet's hands went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Usne tumhe kuch kiya toh nahi na?" Abhijeet asked, as they separated.

"Nahi Abhijeet, he is a necrophile* Par mujhe kuch karne se pehle wo tumhe hurt karna chahta tha"

So that explained why he kept looking at her with lust but yet did nothing. Abhijeet shivered from the core. He couldn't imagine anything happening to her.

He engulfed her into another hug, pressing his body tightly against hers. His job had earned him many enemies.

"Ab sab theek hai," she whispered, hugging him back.

"Sab meri wajah se hua…"

"Nahi Abhijeet – tum aise apne aap ko dosh mat doh."

"Kaise na du Tarika? Aur iss sab ke beech…kuch palo ke liye meine tumhe – tumhe galat samjha."

"Lekin tumhe mujhpe bharosa tha…aur ye mein ache se jaanti hu."

"Bharosa dil ko tha…par dimang kuch aur hi keh raha tha."

"Magar tumne hi aake mujhe bachaya na?"

"Haan par iss musibat ka wajah bhi toh mein hi hu na?"

"Koi perfect nahi hota Abhijeet…aisi choti moti problems toh hoti rehti hain par iska ye matlab toh nahi na ki problem ki wajah se hum ek dusre ko bhul jaayein?"

"Iss duniya mein apna kehne ke liye mere sirf doh log hain – ek Daya aur ek tum…toh tumhe kaise bhula sakta hu?"

"Aur mein bhulane bhi nahi dungi," she whispered in his ear.

"Chalo na thodi der waha baithte hai," he pointed to the edge of the cliff.

Both of them walked together and sat on the edge of the cliff, with their legs hanging down. Abhijeet looked at Tarika from the corner of his eyes. What a brave girl she was! And her smartness….he knew that from the moment he had seen her. It felt great….to sit in complete silence with the woman he loved. She was a gift to him – a beautiful gift.

While he was lost in his thoughts…she kicked his leg playfully.

"Ouch…maara kyun?" he frowned.

"Yu hi…"

"Yu hi?"

"Bas mann kiya."

She kept her head on his shoulder. As his hand went around her waist, he smiled. It was good to have her back. These little things were the best things of his life.

They sat there for a long time, holding on to each other. But when a cold wind started blowing, Abhijeet felt that it was time to leave. She had been through a lot already…bearing the cold was the last thing she needed.

"Ab chalein Tarika ji? Ya purey din yahi baithne ka iraada hai?...waise mujhe toh koi problem nahi hai – puri umar bhi baith sakta hu."

Listening to that "puri umar" a tinge of red settled itself on Tarika's cheeks. She wondered how long he would take before he would propose her. But she didn't care…she could wait for him all her life. Till their retirement, if need be – she mentally chuckled as her mind brought up the idea of retirement. On second thoughts, it was quite plausible – after retirement, he wouldn't be worried about a lot of things that he was worried about right now.

She kicked him again…for making teasing her, for making her blush, for stealing her heart away, for dominating her mind completely…for much more than words could ever express.

"Ouch!" he exaggerated his pain.

Before he could speak further, he burst into fits of laughter – her sandal went plummeting down.

"Bahot burey ho tum."

"Acha bewajah tum maarti ho aur bura mein hu?"

"Zyaada hasso mat," she smirked, throwing her other sandal down "Uthana tumko hi padega."

"Aap kehti hain toh wo bhi kar denge hum."

He stood up and then stretched his hand towards her.

"May I, madam?"

"Yes," she giggled at his antics, "Yes please, sir."

He took her hand in his and pulled her so that she was standing on his shoes. It had been so long since he heard her giggle… now he felt that normalcy was back. He smiled, his heart content on seeing her merry.

"Tarika mujhse ek waada karo"

"Kaisa waada?"

"Tum mujhse ab kuch nahi chupaogi….chahe jo ho jaye."

She looked at him for just over a second and then nodded.

"I promise."

"Even if we can't find heaven…I'll walk through hell with you." ( **a/n : line is from the song – stand by you; by Rachel Patten)**

Before she could respond, his arm went around her and he sealed her mouth with a passionate kiss. Her fingers played with his hair as she tilted her head, giving him more access.

After six long months, they stood on a cliff, letting out all their emotions as they kissed while the sun set behind them…

 **A/N:**

 ***Necrophilia – sexual attraction to dead bodies.**

 **So…here is a super long chapter. I could've actually split it into 2 chapters but I didn't see the point since the climax was over in the first part of the chapter.**

 **And yes…the story is over. I feel sad to part with this story too.**

 **Last but definitely not the least – thanks to all those who have read and reviewed and constantly supported this story. I hope you guys are satisfied = ) Love you loads.**

 **Reviews, please?**


End file.
